Cinquante ans après, je t'aime toujours
by Yellow-Sama
Summary: Une belle journée à Marinford. Comme d'habitude. Une réunion d'une extrême importance. Comme d'habitude. Smoker cherche Tashigi. Comme d'habitude. Hina parle toujours d'elle à la troisième personne. Comme d'habitude. Un trou noir apparaît. Comme d'hab... Hein ? Rating M. Des scènes un peu violentes. Fic terminée. Venez lire ;3
1. C'est qui ce gosse ?

Hey ! Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voilà une petite fanfic que j'ai imaginé sans trop me poser de question du coup et elle est assez courte (j'ai prévu 5 chapitres). Ah oui, je dois quand même vous prévenir que je fais de très long chapitre !

Pour le bon déroulement de la fanfic j'ai dû changer plusieurs choses par rapport au manga notamment l'âge de certain personnage. Je vous mettrais à la fin tout ce que j'ai changé. Bon ceci étant dit je vous laisse l'a lire si le cœur vous en dit !

L'histoire se passe avant l'éllipse de deux ans.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : le manga ne m'appartient évidemment pas même si j'aimerais beaucoup

Rating: /!\ Public avertit. La fic contient un peu de gore et de violence. Certaines scènes peuvent choquer. /!\

Ah oui j'allais oublier : désolé pour tous ce qui est faute d'orthographe, grammaire, conjugaison, accord etc ;)

…

Chapitre 1 : C'est qui ce gosse ?

Il est de ces belles journées ensoleillées comme c'est souvent le cas à Marinford. Cette île presque au centre du monde a pour particularité de ne connaître qu'une petite saison des pluies, selon certains cela est dû à une technologie pour empêcher la pluie de tomber. Il faut dire que le Quartier Général se trouverait bien embarrasser si ils se faisaient attaquer et qu'ils étaient incapables d'utiliser leurs armes. Enfin bon, cela ne reste que des rumeurs.

Et de toute façon pluie ou pas Smoker n'en a strictement rien à faire. Il avait toute une pile de dossier à finir et ne voulait pas faire ça tout seul. Il est colonel, il n'a qu'à dire à un soldat de faire le sale boulot à sa place. Seulement voilà, certains dossiers sont top secret, il ne peut pas demander à n'importe quel abruti de s'en occuper. Il allait demander à Tashigi. Sa chère sergent chef est très rigoureuse quand il s'agit du boulot, avec elle il est certain que le boulot sera bien fait. Et même si il ne le montre pas forcément, il croit en sa partenaire et il a confiance en elle. Elle s'occupera de cette pile de dossier bien mieux que lui.

Un problème en moins : il allait donner la paperasse à faire à Tashigi. Mais évidemment il n'y jamais trop de problèmes dans la marine. À chaque fois que vous pensez avoir résolu quelque chose et bah y'en a encore et encore et encore ! Où était donc passé Tashigi ?

Il est de ces belles journées ensoleillées comme c'est souvent le cas à Mainford où comme d'habitude Smoker est à la recherche de Tashigi partout dans la ville.

Où sa stupide partenaire avait bien pu aller ?

Il marcha dans l'avenue principale de Marinford en direction du marchand d'arme. Si ce n'est pas là-bas qu'elle est alors il devra encore lui taper la honte en lui hurlant de vite venir à son bureau via les hauts parleurs de Marinford. Et évidemment il s'en prendrait plein la gueule derrière parce que les hauts parleurs n'ont le droit de n'être utilisé qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Sauf que ce cas EST une extrême urgence, cette pile de papier lui fout la nausée il faut qu'il s'en débarrasse le plus rapidement possible. Vite fait quitte à ce que ce soit mal fait.

Il se retrouva vite près de l'armurerie et s'apprêta à y entrer. Cependant il pu à peine toucher la poignée qu'il s'arrêta. Il fut étrangement attiré par quelqu'un ou peut être par quelque chose dans son dos. Il se retourna doucement et vit un étrange trou se former dans le ciel, vers la baie. C'était une sorte de tourbillon qui planait dans l'air, une sorte de trou noir d'un diamètre assez grand. Un ennemi ? À ce moment là ? Eh bah dommage pour lui ! Il a mal choisi le timing de son attaque ! Toutes les forces du quartier général sont présentes aujourd'hui et pour les prochains jours. Ils doivent préparer une attaque des plus importantes, il paraît que Shiki le Lion à l'intention de refaire son apparition. Face à une telle menace Sengoku a immédiatement convoqué tous les hauts gradés et comme pour tous les événements d'une telle importance ils débattent ensemble pendant des réunions s'étalant sur plusieurs jours pour trouver une solution et mettre au point une stratégie d'attaque.

Si c'est un pirate, il se fera rétamer en moins de deux. Ceci dit après plusieurs dizaines de secondes le trou noir était toujours présent et il ne se passait rien. Drôle de pirate.

Smoker décida d'aller voir par lui-même acceptant d'oublier quelques minutes l'immense pile de papier et sa stupide sergent chef.

Il arriva sur place rapidement, faut dire que pour se déplacer son fruit du démon est pratique. Une fois arrivé il observa de plus près le fameux trou noir. Il semblait sans profondeur et à la fois extrêmement profond. Il ressentait un certain malaise face à lui, comme si une fois qu'il vous prend vous ne pourriez plus jamais en sortir.

Il approcha son index, doucement. Tout doucement. Si jamais il y entre son index, juste pour une seconde, il pourra le ressortir n'est ce pas ?

-Hina te conseille de t'arrêter immédiatement

Smoker sursauta. Il été a quelques millimètres de faire ce qui aurait pu être une énorme connerie.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Hina te renvoie la question

Finalement aucun ne répondit à l'autre, restant silencieux face à ce trou

-Colonel…, c'était la voix d'un soldat visiblement effrayé, ne devraient-on pas prévenir l'amiral en chef ?

-Bof. Vous savez à quel point il est chiant quand on le dérange pendant les réunions. Attendons de voir.

Le soldat grimaça en entendant le mot « chiant ». Alors c'est ça un colonel ? Il a le droit d'insulter l'amiral en chef devant tout le monde sans peur de représailles ? La classe… Mais bon, faut pas se voiler la face, c'est un ancien élève de l'amiral Aokiji, il joui sûrement de quelques privilèges.

Smoker tourna les talons. Peut être que finalement il n'allait rien se passer. Après tout, cette île c'est Marinford, il s'y passe des tonnes de trucs étranges. Si jamais il devait s'intéresser à tout ce qui se passait ici il n'en survivrait pas.

-Tu ne restes pas ? demanda la femme aux cheveux roses

-Paperasses.

D'ailleurs il devait de nouveau partir à la recherche de Tashigi. Allait-il de nouveau passer par l'armurerie ou alors directement lui passer un savon en utilisant les hauts parleurs ?

Le colonel n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette question qu'il entendit une sorte de fracas. Comme si quelque chose venait de tomber. Non, comme si quelque chose venait d'être jeter. Non ce n'est pas ça, comme si quelque chose venait d'être rejeter voir projeter.

Sans réfléchir davantage il se retourna. Où est passé le trou noir ?

-Ah… Où… ?

Smoker baissa la tête. Quatre corps. Des marines ? Deux sont en uniformes de marines. Deux bruns. Les deux autres sont des enfants. Six ou peut être huit ans. Trois semblent être inconscients. Seul un petit maigrichon est debout. Il est rouge de la tête au pied, rouge de sang. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à cet enfant ?

Smoker recula de plusieurs pas par réflexe :

-Qui es tu ?

-Calmes toi Smoker. Hina pense que ce sont des marines. Il faut les secourir

La magnifique femme fut sur ce coup là beaucoup moins méfiante que son ami. Les quatre sont blessés et à part le gosse les trois autres sont inconscients. Pourquoi avoir peur ?

-Hina vous ordonne de les déplacer à l'hôpital

-À vos ordres !

Le soldat commença par retourner le brun à la coupe afro, il est bien inconscient. Il a le visage très carré et les traits sévères, ce mec là ne doit pas beaucoup rire. Il a le corps et le visage remplit d'hématomes. Il devait sûrement avoir plusieurs côtes brisés, lui, il allait dormir plusieurs jours. La bataille a du être rude.

-Pas… Aaah… Touche… Aaah

La maigrichon se redressa tant bien que mal. Il ne laissera personne toucher à ses amis. D'ailleurs où était-il ? Marinford ? Impossible. Il connaît Marinford, l'île n'est pas autant développé, il n'y a pas autant d'acier et de ferrailles. D'ailleurs il y a trop de bâtiments. Enfin… Le bâtiment principal est le même mais tout le reste est différent. De toute façon ils étaient dans la première partie de Grand Line il y a quelques minutes à peine, impossible d'être au Quartier Général aussi rapidement.

Ah si ! Ça commençait à lui revenir : l'infiltration, la mission, la bataille et la défaite… Cette putain de défaite. Comment avait il pu être aussi faible ?

-Arrêtes toi petit, on ne va pas vous faire de mal

L'enfant regarda l'homme qui s'adressait à lui. Cheveux argenté, musclé, très musclé et beaucoup de cigare. Il a l'air fort. Mais il ne le connaissait pas, comment lui faire confiance ? Il est comme ça, méfiant de nature, il n'accorde pas sa confiance à n'importe qui et surtout pas à des inconnus. Hors de question de leur confier ses amis, il s'en occupera seul. Il se mit en position de combat malgré que son corps lui supplia de stopper ces souffrances. C'est chacun de ces membres qui hurlaient à l'agonit. Son si petit corps. Petit et frêle. Il ne pouvait pas endurer de tels tortures.

Sa douleur est telle qu'il avait l'impression que même son propre sang saignait.

Mais sa volonté était plus forte, ce gamin là été animé par la volonté la plus forte qui soit : il devait protéger ses amis. Alors bien que le sang coulait à flot, bien qui n'en aura certainement plus la moindre goutte dans les prochaines minutes, bien qu'il avait un pied et neuf orteil dans la tombe, il ne s'arrêterait pas.

Sa volonté prenait le dessus sur son corps, rapidement il s'efforça d'oublier la douleur et de stopper les halètements. Il bomba son si petit torse et fixa l'homme devant lui. Droit dans les yeux sans la moindre peur, déterminé à aller au bout. Déterminé à mourir s'il le faut. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un atome de peur dans son regard. Non, ce gamin là ne faisait pas semblant.

-Je protégerais mes amis quoi qu'il en coûte, déclara-t-il en position de combat le sourire au lèvre

C'est qui ce gosse ? Il est plus qu'à moitié mort. Est ce qu'on pouvait encore appeler « mains » les deux choses brisées qu'il serrait devant son visage ? Ces doigts avaient beaucoup plus que deux articulations, son index gauche était d'ailleurs totalement retourné à plat sur le dos de sa main. Il regarda de nouveau les trois corps allongés. Deux ont des menottes, le gosse et le brun à la coupe afro. Lui aussi a du avoir des menottes. Est ce qu'il les aurait retirées en les faisant glissées au point de s'écrabouiller les poignets ? Smoker était persuadé que c'était ça, un tel résultat ne peut être possible que de cette manière. Mais ça n'explique pas le position de son index ni toutes les fractures qui décorent le, reste de ces doigts… De la torture ?

C'est qui ce gosse ? Comment peut il tenir debout ? On peut parfaitement distinguer une trace de chaussure ancré sur ces deux genoux. Quelqu'un les aurait écrabouillé réduisant à néant les os censé être présent ? Si c'est le cas alors il est scientifiquement impossible qu'il puisse tenir debout.

C'est qui ce gosse ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces yeux ? Smoker arrivait à peine à les voir, l'imposant voile rouge qui coulait de son front recouvrait presque en totalité ces yeux. Smoker ne pouvait même pas voir la couleur de sa pupille cependant il distinguait parfaitement la flamme de sa détermination. Quelque chose brûlait dans ces yeux, une volonté d'acier qui le maintenait en vie. Smoker tenta d'apercevoir de la peur, il devait sans aucun doute avoir peur. Il était au bord de la mort et a l'intention de se battre contre lui qui est en pleine forme. Il a peur c'est sûr.

A-il réellement peur ? Son regard ne montre qu'une volonté de fer tandis que son corps pourtant si frêle pourtant si mutilé dégage une confiance en lui sans égal. Et ce sourire, il souri, pourquoi ? Bordel, qui est ce gosse ?

Mais au final peu importe qui est cet enfant. Il est impossible pour Smoker de penser ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde de se battre contre lui. Ça reste un enfant qui plus est est mutilé de la tête au pied. Il ne peut pas se battre contre lui.

-Écoute gamin, je ne veux pas me ba…

Smoker ne pu finir sa phrase. Le pied en sang de l'enfant s'écrasa sur son visage qui se transforma instantanément en fumée. Quelle vitesse ! Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir !

-Un logia pas vrai… Le Moku Moku no Mi ?

Lui aussi il était un logia et aucun de leur pouvoir ne prendra l'avantage sur l'autre. Ils ne feront que s'annuler. C'est le haki qu'il doit utiliser. Il ne maîtrise pas encore cette faculté mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait l'éveiller. Maintenant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps de ses amis et notamment au corps de son meilleur ami. Il a une chemise rouge, un short et une paire de chaussure beaucoup trop usée et trouée pour être encore utilisée. Sa casquette est tombé à coté de son visage dévoilant sa coupe de cheveux très court. Son meilleur ami. Son genou a lui aussi était écrabouillé. Maudit pirate. Son visage est aussi sacrément amoché. Maudit pirate.

Il reporta son attention sur le mec aux cigares. Il doit éveiller le haki. Il doit protéger son ami. Il se l'est promis : _« entre toi et le monde, moi,_ _c'est toi que je choisi_ _»_. Ce souvenir faisant surface dans son esprit ne fit qu'alimenter la flamme de sa détermination. Il doit le faire, éveiller son haki et battre cet homme.

Après tout, haki ne signifie-t-il pas « volonté » ?

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite dans son esprit d'enfant. Il se rappelait de tout. Toutes les bêtises. Tous les câlins. Tous les pleurs. Tous les rires. Il se sentait faible et impuissant. Quel horrible sensation, il en grimaça de dégoût. Devenir plus fort. Il n'avait pas le choix. Le haki. Il devait l'utiliser. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. La douleur s'effaça de plus en plus ne laissant place qu'à une adrénaline qui parcourait ces veines, qui parcourait tout son corps, un frisson qui finit sa course dans son pied droit. Il ouvra les yeux d'un coup en direction de Smoker. Il allait le faire.

Sans même que le petit s'en rend compte, une substance noire fit son apparition sur son pied droit. Smoker en sursauta, il a réellement éveillé le haki ? Il est vrai que ce dernier peut s'éveiller par la volonté ou par un choc mais c'est beaucoup trop rare et la volonté ou le choc se doivent d'être extrêmement puissant… Dans quel cas est il ? Est ce sa volonté qui a provoqué cet éveil ? Ou le choc du aux blessure et certainement à la torture ?

Quoi qu'il soit, Smoker, lui, il ne voulait pas se battre.

-Petit… Attend je…

-Dit, l'interrompu l'enfant un léger sourire aux lèvres, tu t'es déjà pris un coup de pied à la vitesse de la lumière ?

Quoi ?! Cette réplique c'est… Smoker n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage que son visage fut cogné par le talon droit de l'enfant. Le colonel atterrit quelques mètres plus loin

-Impossible… Le… Le Pika Pika no Mi ?

-Exactement, souri l'enfant voyant le saignement sur le visage du marine suite à son coup

Cependant son sourire fût de courte durée. Il s'écroula. Trop pour son corps. Beaucoup trop. _« C'est fini »_ pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Incapable de bouger. C'est fini. Alors c'est ça la mort ? Tu repenses à toute ta vie ? Mais il n'avait que six ans, sa vie elle a été courte. Il repensa à la sélection de l'amiral en chef, à la voix de sa mère. À la mort de sa mère quelques minutes après. Il revit son père, à genoux devant l'amiral en chef lui demandait de récupérer son enfant. Son père qui n'avait eu en retour qu'une exécution publique à Marinford par le bûcher. Ah, le Quartier Général… L'endroit où il a passé les trois dernières années de sa vie. À l'orphelinat de Marinford qui crée les futurs marines. Il repensa à ces amis, ils en ont fait des bêtises ensemble, embêter les marines c'est leur passe temps favori.

Il repensa à son meilleur ami. Ils sont arrivés en même temps à Marinford. Ils ont tout appris ensemble. Ils ont mangés leur fruit du démon en même temps et se sont entraînés dur pour le maîtriser. Ils ont toujours tout fait ensemble. Mais c'est aujourd'hui que ça se terminait. Maintenant il fera sa route seul, sans lui. C'est pas plus mal, il n'était qu'un boulet. Son ami sera beaucoup plus heureux sans lui.

 _« Entre toi et le monde, moi, c'est toi que je choisi »_

Il rassembla ces dernières forces. Si il allait mourir alors il voulait le toucher une dernière fois. Le remercier une dernière fois. Le remercier d'être là, d'exister, parce que la vérité c'est que sans lui son existence n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Il est son tout. Celui qui l'a toujours encouragé à aller de l'avant. Celui qui le prenait dans ces bras quand il faisait des cauchemars la nuit. Celui qui le défendait toujours.

-Sa… Ka…

Celui qui l'avait protégé quand bien même ils ne se connaissaient pas. Celui qui avait décidé que eux deux vivraient. Celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Celui qui l'aimait le plus au monde.

-Zu…

Sa vison se troubla. Les battement de son cœur se firent de plus en plus lent. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Ki.

Tout s'arrêta.

Un sourire. Une main qui tombe au sol. Un sourire. Des yeux fermés. Un sourire. Un cœur arrêté. Un sourire. Son sourire. Il sourit. Et il est mort. En souriant. Smoker ne pouvait pas y croire. Sans oublier le Pika Pika no Mi. Et le prénom qu'il a dit… Comment a-t-il appelé le petit habillé en rouge ? Saka… zu… SAKAZUKI ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Smoker ! la colonel le tira de ces pensées, Dépêche toi d'amener le petit à l'hôpital, avec ton pouvoir ça ira vite ! Hina s'occupe des trois autres

Smoker obéit sans rechigner pour une fois. Il retira le seul vêtement qui couvrait son dos et y enveloppa le si petit corps de l'enfant. Il voulu le serrer fort dans ces bras mais il eu peur de le briser, ce petit là était si fragile mais pourtant si fort.

Plus que jamais, Smoker se le demanda : _« Mais putain de bordel de merde, c'est qui ce gosse ?! »_

….

Et voilà ! Premier chapitre terminé ! J'espère que c'est pas trop long ! Finalement il va y avoir un peu plus de cinq chapitre. Je dirais sept ou huit mais je pense pas aller jusqu'à dix. Ce sera une petite fic ;)

Hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)


	2. Sengoku, c'est toi ?

Hey ! Hey ! Hey !

Bonne lecture !

…..

Chapitre 2 : Sengoku, c'est toi ?

Les couloirs de Marinford sont longs. Tellement long. Il y a de quoi si perdre. Heureusement qu'un soldat est là pour l'accompagner. Les seuls connaissances de navigation et d'orientation que possède Smoker ce résume à gauche, droite, est, ouest, bâbord, tribord. C'est tout. C'était suffisant pour la base de Logetown et East Blue mais pour se déplacer dans cette immense forteresse qu'est le bâtiment principal de Marinford et l'océan qu'est Grand Line c'est inutile.

Il marchait donc avec Hina accompagné d'un soldat chargé de les amener à la salle de réunion. Ils vont devoir déranger Sengoku. Smoker grimaça à cette pensée. Sengoku déteste être dérangé tout le monde sait. Même les amiraux ne le dérangent jamais, le seul qui peut se permettre de l'embêter c'est Garp.

Une fois devant la salle le soldat partit laissant là les deux colonels :

-Bon… Je toque. Laisse moi parler.

-Attend Smoker

Smoker se retourna vers son amie qui semblait préoccupée

-On doit faire le rapport de ce qui s'est passé. Les deux gosses et les deux marines n'ont pas été reconnu. Ils ne sont pas de Marinford, ce sont des intrus.

-Je sais tout ça.

-Mais Hina se demande… Est ce que tu vas mentionner le Pika Pika no Mi ? Et le fait qu'il a appelé l'autre enfant Sakazuki ?

Allait-il le faire ? Il n'en savait rien. Smoker était quelqu'un de spontané. Il n'a jamais été du genre calculateur. Il n'a rien prévu de ce qu'il allait dire, il allait juste dire ce qui lui passera par la tête au moment où il parlerait.

-On verra

Sans attendre davantage il toqua à la porte et attendit que le Bouddha gronde l'autorisation d'entrée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte et avança, accompagné de Hina. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de Sengoku.

Smoker prit le temps d'observer les choses autour de lui. La salle était rectangulaire, il y avait deux lignes de chaises et deux grandes tables où était assis les vices amiraux et à l'extrémité sur la ligne de droite il y avait les trois amiraux. Au bout de la salle, un grand bureau où était assis derrière lui Sengoku. Et enfin derrière l'amiral en chef, un tableau où étaient rassemblé plusieurs informations, plusieurs plan d'îles et extraits de le monde semblaient prendre la réunion très au sérieux. La salle rectangulaire est illuminée et aérée, le soleil passait à travers les fenêtres et chacun avait un plateau à manger, signe que la réunion durera longtemps. Il faut dire que Shiki n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il faut prendre à la rigolade, après tout, il a fallut Garp ET Sengoku pour pouvoir le maîtriser. Sans oublier qu'il a réussit à s'évader d'Impel Down.

-Alors. Smoker, Hina. Pour quel raison dérangez vous la réunion ?

Smoker se reconcentra sur le plus haut gradé de la salle. Bon, bah c'est parti :

-On doit vous faire notre rapport suite à l'intrusion de quatre intrus. Deux hommes âgés entre vingts cinq et trente ans qui portaient des uniformes de marine. Si on s'en fie à leurs uniforme alors ils peuvent être identifiés au rang de colonel ou de capitaine cependant ils n'ont pas été reconnus. Ils étaient accompagnés de deux enfants qui ont entre quatre et huit ans. Les quatre intrus étaient blessés, trois étaient inconscient. L'un des gamin est à la limite de la mort, les chirurgiens s'en occupent actuellement pour le sauver. Pour les trois autres leurs vies semblent hors de danger même si les dégâts sont considérables mais ils devraient s'en sortir d'après les médecins.

Smoker échangea un regard avec Hina. Doit il continuer ? Jusqu'à où ? Le Pika Pika no Mi, doit il le mentionner ? Hina se contenta de baisser les yeux. Elle n'en savait rien, cette situation est beaucoup trop bizarre.

-C'est tout ? questionna l'amiral en chef

-Pas tout à fait…, chuchota Smoker

Sengoku fronça les sourcils. Ces deux gamins étaient en train de lui faire perdre son temps.

-Dans ce cas continue et dépêche toi, on bosse nous.

Smoker tourna le regard pour planter ces yeux dans ceux de l'amiral Kizaru. L'homme qui le regardait jusqu'ici totalement indifférent fut étonné de voir le colonel de fumée l'observer avec tant d'insistance. Il ne tarda pas à réagir devant Smoker qui le dévisageait :

-Hmmm. Un problème ?

-Euh…

Smoker était en train de perdre ces moyens et il détestait ça. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait ou non dire. Il balbutiait des bouts de mots sans aucune cohérence. Heureusement pour lui, son ancien maître venu à son secours :

-Alala. Calme toi Smoker ça ne te ressemble pas. Bois un coup d'eau.

Alors que l'amiral Aokiji lui tendit un verre remplit d'eau fraîche, l'amiral en chef s'impatienta et le fit remarquer :

-ASSEZ ! hurla t-il en se levant, si vous n'avez plus rien a dire ou que vous n'y arrivez pas vous dégagez. Je vous répète qu'on bosse ici.

Smoker avala difficilement sa salive. Heureusement pour lui, Hina était présente :

-Hina prend le relais

Sengoku se rassit en attendant que la colonel continue de parler.

-L'un des petits a essayé de se battre face à Smoker, celui qui est actuellement en soins intensifs

-C'est tout ?

-Non… Le gamin en question…, elle se tourna vers l'amiral Kizaru et continua, Smoker et moi-même pouvons affirmer sans la moindre hésitation qu'il possède et utilise votre fruit du démon Amiral Kizaru. Ce gamin là possède le Pika Pika no Mi.

Plusieurs chuchotement parcoururent la salle :

-Le Pika Pika no Mi ?

-Il existe en deux fois ?

-C'est possible cette connerie ?

Le principal intéressé ne réagit pas. Ni les deux amiraux à ses cotés d'ailleurs. Finalement c'est Tsuru qui mit fin au brouhaha

-Assez. C'est strictement impossible. Un fruit du démon ne peut exister en deux exemplaires.

-Je sais, balbutia Smoker, mais on l'a vue et il la dit !

-C'est impossible, rétorqua Tsuru avec fermeté. Vous avez dû faire erreur.

-Il y a autre chose, commença Smoker

Il eu l'intention de parler du fait que le gamin avait appelé l'autre Sakazuki et que c'est le prénom de l'amiral Akainu mais Hina le stoppa :

-Hina ne pense pas que ce soit utile…

-Dis toujours, gronda Sengoku fatigué de perdre du temps avec des bêtises

Hina avait prévu cette situation. Elle sortit un escargophone de sa poche :

-Ceci se trouvait dans la poche du marine brun à la coupe afro.

Elle le posa sur la table et attendit les réactions.

-C'est un ancien modèle, remarqua seulement Sengoku. Si vous n'avez rien de plus à dire vous pouvez y aller.

D'un mouvement synchronisé les deux amis se retournèrent pour partir.

-Attendez une seconde

Cette voix était celle de l'amiral habillé de jaune :

-Vous ne nous avez pas dit comment ces gens ont réussi à pénétrer sur l'île

Sengoku fronça de nouveau les sourcils :

-C'est vrai ça, expliquez vous

-Eh bien, commença Smoker, ils sont sortit d'un trou noir

…

Smoker avala sa salive. Le silence qui régnait depuis déjà plusieurs secondes est extrêmement malaisant.

-T'as bu gamin ? demanda sérieusement Garp

-Non je…

-Stop, dit fermement Sengoku. Sortez. J'en ai assez entendu.

Les deux colonels obéirent sans un geste ni un mot. Smoker était rouge de honte. Tashigi allait l'entendre. Elle n'y était pour rien, oui, mais il s'en fichait. C'est sur elle qu'il allait défouler ces nerfs. D'ailleurs en parlant de Tashigi… Où est elle ?

La porte se referma en laissant l'élite de la marine discuter de ce qui venait de se dérouler

-Alala, l'amiral bleu se pencha en avant pour voir son collègue jaune les deux étant séparés par le troisième amiral rouge, je sais que Smoker n'est pas un menteur. Ce gosse a peut être ton fruit du démon.

-Hmm. Je dit pas que Smoker est un menteur. Juste qu'il s'est… Hmmm… Trompé.

-Je pense pareil, intervient Tsuru. Cependant je ne sais pas quel fruit du démon ressemble au Pika Pika no Mi au point de les confondre. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'aucun fruit du démon ne peut être mangé en deux fois.

-Et cette histoire de trou noir ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça ? questionna le vice amiral Momonga qui semblait davantage préoccupé que ces collègues

-C'est vrai ça, qu'est ce que ça peut bien être, se demanda le héros Garp entre deux biscuits

-On en saura plus quand les intrus se réveillerons. Pour l'instant continuons la réunion ordonna Sengoku

Chacun remis un peu le nez dans les papiers qu'ils avaient face pour se remettre dans le bain.

*BelupBelupBelup*

Le bruit aiguë venant de l'escargophone posé sur la table stoppa tous les mouvements.

-Gwahaha c'est peut être maintenant qu'on va en savoir plus

Sengoku beaucoup moins enjoué regarda l'escargophone. Il appartient aux intrus, c'est peut être des partenaires. Oui, c'est sûr que le seul moyen d'en savoir plus est de décrocher.

-Allô ? il prit soin de ne pas dévoiler son identité

-…

-Allô ? répéta-t-il un poil plus insistant

-Sengoku, c'est toi ?

Les marines de la salle furent surpris d'entendre une voix de femme aussi à l'aise avec l'amiral en chef. Surtout Garp. L'amiral en chef lui grimaça. C'était une voix de femme mais il ne la reconnu pas et elle lui parlait avec tant de… légèreté ? Enfin… Elle s'adressait a lui comme si ils se connaissaient.

Sengoku se repris plus vivement et tonna :

-À qui ai je l'honneur ?

-Te fou pas de moi Sengoku, c'est urgent. Où est ce que vous êtes passé toi et l'autre triple andouille ?

Visiblement cette jeune fille devait se tromper. Sengoku continuait de grimacer en regardant l'escargophone. Le reste de la salle était totalement silencieux, chacun voulant savoir l'identité de la femme.

-Je crois que vous faites erreur très chère demoiselle. Puis je connaître votre identité ?

La femme au bout du fil soupira et repris :

-Ah désolé. J'ai cru reconnaître mon ami Sengoku. Soit, cet escargophone lui appartient alors il ne doit pas être bien loin. Il est accompagné du colonel Garp.

Un nouveau brouhaha émergea dans la salle :

-Colonel ?

-Elle parle de toi Garp ?

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Mais vous êtes pas colonel !

Sengoku y mit fin :

-Mademoiselle, veuillez vous expliquez...

L'escargophone mima une expression étonnée et transmit les paroles suivantes :

-Eh bien… Je suis la colonel Tsuru du Quartier Général de la Marine

Sengoku leva les yeux vers son amie qui venait de recracher son thé. Elle qui était d'habitude si calme semblait avoir perdu ces moyens.

-Les colonels Garp et Sengoku sont partis en mission sous les ordres du contre amiral Zephyr

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Sengoku ne comprenait rien et visiblement personne d'autre ici n'avait l'air de comprendre la situation.

-L'équipage est partie à la recherche d'un fruit du démon sur l'île du Temps mais ils ont rencontré l'équipage Des Rocks. Il y a eu un affrontement que la marine a perdu. Tout le monde est rentré à la base que ce soit les vivants, les blessés ou les morts. Tous les marines ayant participé sont rentrés sauf Garp et Sengoku qui sont introuvables…

L'équipage Des Rocks… Ce vieil équipage pirate. Sengoku se souvient d'eux mais… Attendez ! Elle a dit l'île du Temps ?

-Vous avez l'île du Temps ?

-Bah ouais… La rumeur dit qu'une fois tous les siècles l'île connaît une période de trou noir, c'est-à-dire que des trous noirs apparaissent un peu partout sur l'île et envoient ceux qui les touchent dans le futur ou dans le passé. Enfin bon ce ne sont que des rumeurs vous savez. Et même si ce sont des imbéciles j'imagine mal qu'ils soient tomber dans un truc pareil.

Sengoku fit tombé le combiné et prit sa tête entre ces mains :

-Une fois… Une putain de fois tous les siècles et il faut que ça tombe sur nous, chuchota l'amiral complètement dépité

Dans le reste de la salle chacun avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Tsuru assise juste à coté de Garp le frappa sur la tête :

-Sombre abruti ! Je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute tout ça !

Sengoku se leva en prenant le combiné et dit après avoir soufflé un bon coup :

-Je suis l'amiral en chef du quartier général de la marine. Vos amis sont en sécurité. La marine fera preuve de solidarité et il est évident que nous ferons tout notre possible pour les renvoyer dans l'époque qui leur appartient.

-Attendez… Non. Me dîtes pas que ces deux crétins ont réussi à prendre un trou noir et à changer d'époque ? Quel sombre abruti ce Garp je suis sûre que c'est de sa faute tout ça !

La vice amiral Tsuru rougit de gêne en se rendant compte qu'elle avait dit la même chose presque mot pour mot

-Alala y'a des choses qui ne changent pas, rigola l'amiral bleu

Sengoku soupira de fatigue

-Pouvez vous me dire l'année qu'il est chez vous ?

-Nous sommes ici en 1472.

Cinquante ans dans le passé. Donc lui et Garp ont fait un saut de cinquante ans dans le futur… Ils sont donc eux deux âgés de vingts sept ans…

-Bien…

Sengoku resta silencieux un moment. De même pour tout le monde dans la salle, chacun prenant le temps de digérer les informations.

-Bien. Il serait bon que nos deux bases restent en contact régulier afin de mettre au point un bon plan pour que vos deux colonels rentrent sains et saufs…

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi amiral !

Sengoku releva la tête et croisa le regard de son amiral vêtue de jaune. Il était préoccupé, les sourcils froncés et le regard dans le vide, il semblait être dans une profonde réflexion. Le gamin… Cinquante ans dans le passé… Six ans donc ?

-D'ailleurs mademoiselle ! Les deux colonels ne sont pas seuls, ils sont accompagné de deux enfants dont un qui semble être possesseur du Pika Pika no Mi.

L'escargophone mima un visage extrêmement étonné et vu le bruit qui émanait on pouvait facilement deviné que la jeune femme venait de recracher tout ce qu'elle venait d'avaler :

-QUOI ?! Borsalino est avec eux ? Oh mon dieu je vais tuer cet enfant !

Sengoku ne répondit pas. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?

-Il y en a un deuxième vous dîtes ?

-Oui…

-Bon bah ça correspond parfaitement…

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

-On a remarqué deux disparitions parmi les enfants de l'orphelinat de Marinford. Borsalino est l'un deux et bien qu'il soit assez audacieux pour partir seul… Je pense qu'il est accompagné de l'autre qui a disparu bien qu'il faudrait vérifier.

-C'est quoi le prénom du deuxième ?

-Sakazuki

L'amiral rouge ne parut pas très surpris, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils. La jeune femme continua :

-Il a mangé le Magu Magu no Mi. Faîtes attention à lui ! Sakazuki n'est pas un enfant très sage…

Akainu était outré :

-C'est même pas vrai, j'étais un enfant calme, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe

-C'est un mensonge ça ! grimaça Garp en se rappelant de toutes les bêtises de l'amiral quand il était enfant

Tsuru se contenta de hocher la tête pour confirmer les dires de son ami. Un rire collectif envahi la salle devant l'embrassement de l'amiral rouge, ce dernier ruminant de colère.

-Bien mademoiselle. Merci pour la précision. Il est temps de se quitter cependant nous vous recontacterons dès que Garp et… et S-Sengoku… se réveilleront.

Qu'est ce que c'est bizarre de parler de soi-même à la troisième personne. Hina est vraiment bizarre.

-Entendu mais… je peux vous posez une dernière question ?

La salle redevient silencieuse. Tsuru elle même fixait l'escargophone avec curiosité, brûlant d'envie de savoir ce que la elle jeune pourrait demander.

-Allez y cependant je ne peux vous assurer que je vous donnerais une réponse

Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire :

-C'est toi Sengoku ? Enfin je veux dire, êtes vous Sengoku ? Au delà de la voix qui est ressemblante il y a aussi votre façon de parler. Je suis sûre que vous êtes Sengoku, je le reconnaîtrais parmi milles hommes différents.

Garp éclata de rire à cette remarque tandis que Sengoku et Tsuru virèrent eux deux au rouge écarlate. Le reste de la salle gloussa avec retenue, l'amiral jaune se permit une remarque :

-Comme c'est miiiiignooooon

Personne ne pu se retenir et à part Sengoku et Tsuru qui fusillèrent Kizaru du regard, tout le monde éclata de rire :

-Hum ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces rires ?

-Rien rien, l'amiral tentait de faire disparaître le rouge qui avait envahit son visage. Je ne peux pas répondre à votre question et je ne répondrais à rien qui concerne mon époque. Je ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose de bon, je ne sais pas ce que cela pourrait provoquer…

-C'est vrai vous avez raison ! M'enfin bon, de toute façon j'ai toujours raison.

Sur ces mots elle raccrocha et Sengoku tapa un grand coup sur son bureau pour calmer les abrutis devant lui. Il regarda chacun d'eux et finalement il soupira :

-Fin de la réunion pour aujourd'hui. On essayera de reprendre demain vous pouvez y aller.

…..

Review ? :3


	3. Cap ou pas cap ?

Hey ! Petit chapitre (c'est faux il est long) assez sympathique (je crois), j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ;)

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 3 : Cap ou pas cap ?

Les rayons oranges du soleil entraient dans la pièce la plus haute de Marinford. Celle où se rassemblaient les hauts gradés lors des situations extrêmes. Sengoku soupira, c'est encore une longue journée qui venait de s'écouler. Le plan final n'allait pas tarder à prendre forme. Les discussions ont été longues et parfois chiantes mais il est nécessaire de capturer un pirate de la trempe de Shiki le Lion. Il est le mieux placé pour le savoir, que cet homme ne doit pas rester en liberté.

-Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Demain on finalisera et après demain on peaufinera les derniers détails. L'attaque aura lieu la semaine prochaine, en espérant que rien ne vienne nous perturber jusque là.

Les hommes présents ainsi que la seule femme du groupe, commencèrent à ranger les différents papiers, leurs différentes prises de notes. Sengoku se leva et regarda le soleil se coucher sur l'île de la justice. Il regarda l'hôpital où il était, lui-même âgé de cinquante années en moins soit vingts sept petites années. Sengoku n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller voir si c'était la réalité mais il avait bien entendu envoyer un rapport à l'hôpital et ordonner qu'on le prévienne si l'un des quatre intrus se réveillèrent.

Quel situation de fou…

*TocToc*

Sengoku se retourna immédiatement et donna l'autorisation à la personne qui avait toqué de pouvoir entré. La chef des infirmières fit son apparition. Elle avait était une ancienne soldate, elle soignait les hommes sur les champs de bataille tout en combattant. Elle devait bien avoir le même âge que Sengoku mais elle en paraissait en avoir une vingtaine, Sengoku ne savait pas quel genre de sorcellerie elle utilisait mais c'était efficace. Elle n'avait pas une ride et avait toutes les formes qu'il faut là où il faut. Le Bouddha comprit immédiatement sa présence ici :

-Bonsoir Soraya. Des nouvelles de nos voyageurs dans le temps ?

La belle femme en tenue d'infirmière repoussa une de ces longues mèches blondes sur son visage et prit son plus beau sourire pour répondre à l'amiral :

-Oui mon amiral. Mini-Sakazuki s'est réveillé en début d'après midi.

Sengoku regarda l'heure : 20h. Il fronça les sourcils.

-J'avais demandé à être prévenu rapidement

-Uniquement en cas d'urgence, compléta l'infirmière. Là il n'y avait pas de quoi interrompre la réunion

-Si vous le dîtes, soupira le Bouddha. Faîtes moi un rapport détaillé sur son état de santé et celui des trois autres.

-Bien. Pour le petit on lui a fait passé toute une série d'examen pendant la journée, c'était difficile car il n'est pas très coopérative mais ça s'est finalement fait. On lui a mis une atèle au genou droit, il était totalement écrabouillé. Cependant comme c'est un possesseur d'un fruit du démon de type logia il s'est vite régénéré une fois qu'il a été dans une meilleure forme. L'atèle c'est juste une précaution, on veut éviter qu'il bouge trop même si lui n'a pas l'air de l'entendre de la même manière. À part ça, il n'avait pas de blessure trop grave. Des entailles et des hématomes mais rien de réellement profond même si une bonne partie de son corps est recouvert de bandages.

-Bien, tant mieux. Et les deux autres.

-Pour vous et Garp le bilan est aussi très positif. Vous êtes totalement hors de danger mortel. Il faut juste attendre votre réveil qui aura lieu certainement dans la journée de demain.

-Parfait. Et Borsalino ? J'ai discuté avec Smoker hier et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un être humain dans cet état. Il avait l'air traumatisé, c'est si grave que ça ?

-Eh bien…

L'infirmière perdit son sourire :

-Moi non plus, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un dans un tel état.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de ranger leurs affaires, préférant écouter le rapport de la belle Soraya. Après tout, malgré son apparence de jeune femme elle devait bien avoir au moins soixante ans voire plus. Des blessures de guerres elle en avait vu des tonnes. Et ce petit était le pire ? Mais ce petit c'est leur collègue… Certains dévisageaient l'amiral jaune tandis que l'infirmière en chef reprit hésitante :

-C'est-à-dire… Il devrait être mort depuis un bon moment.

Elle tendit des photos à l'amiral en chef qui grimaça de dégoût

-Ce sont ces mains et ces pieds si on peut encore appeler ça comme ça…

Ces doigts avait des angles des plus étranges, aucun n'étaient droit et ils avaient tous plus de deux articulations. On pouvait aisément comprendre que ces os avaient été brisé un à un. Pour ces pieds c'était davantage ces cheville qui était touchés. Il était d'ailleurs impossible de les localiser avec précision. Tout n'était que du mou, les os devaient être sacrément abîmés.

-Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer… ?

-Ce n'est pas tout. Son buste est recouvert de blessure. Plus particulièrement trois très grave et profonde : une morsure à l'estomac, des griffes enfoncés dans le ventre et une autre trace de griffes en diagonal sur le haut de son torse.

Kizaru assis à côté posa sa main sur son torse. Cette cicatrise il l'avait encore. Il savait d'où elle venait.

-Et contrairement à Sakazuki ce sont ces deux genoux qui ont été plus que piétinés. On aurait dit qu'un navire de guerre les avaient écrasé. On s'est même demandé si il ne fallait pas l'amputer… Toutes ces côtes sont brisés. Sa mâchoire aussi. Tout son appareil digestif est endommagé, ce sera difficile pour lui de manger à nouveau. Et surtout il a perdu énormément de sang, c'était compliqué de le réanimer et ça l'est encore plus de le maintenir en vie.

Sengoku se leva pour regarder le couché de soleil. Après quelques secondes il se tourna plus gravement :

-Soyez franche. Est ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

Le jaune loupa un battement de cœur et décida de se faire entendre :

-Hééé ! Je suis là !

-Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu est en vie que lui aussi le sera. Peut être que les deux temporalités sont différentes, tenta d'expliquer Tsuru

-C'est possible ça ? demanda Garp

-Eh bien… Peut être que nous qui sommes ici nous n'avons jamais vécu ce que eux sont en train de vivre… Je veux dire… L'appel à l'escargophone je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix qui avait dit ça : l'amiral Akainu

-Que veut tu dire par là ? demanda la vielle femme

-Hier j'ai passé toute la nuit a faire des recherches dans les archives parce que pour moi aussi, le souvenir était trop vague. Pourtant je me souvenais de certaines choses et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé.

Il balança un dossier sur la table de la vice amiral

-Dedans il y a un rapport dans lequel vous mentionnez cette discussion et elle s'est passé exactement de la même manière que nous l'avons vécu hier mis à part que vous n'évoquer ni ma présence ni celle de Borsalino. Si vous ne vous souvenez pas je pense que c'est juste parce que on l'a tous naturellement oublié, ça date de cinquante ans. Enfin… Personnellement les événements avant et après sont restés clairs dans mon esprit mais ce qui nous intéresse c'est maintenant…

Tsure se pencha davantage sur le dossier et écarquilla les yeux à plusieurs reprises.

-C'est vrai… Je crois que ça me revient un petit peu…

-Est ce qu'il y a nos rapports ? questionna Sengoku

-Vos seuls rapport à vous et Garp mentionne l'incident qu'il y eu avant contre les Des Rocks et après quand le navire de Tsuru nous a récupéré. Cependant il n'y a rien quand à un Marinford du futur. Vous dîtes juste ressentir un vide.

L'amiral rouge lui tendit le dit rapport en question

-Vous dîtes être conscient qu'il s'est passé quelque chose mais vous ne savez pas quoi. Garp décrit la même chose.

Tsuru prit plusieurs feuilles

-Tenez Soraya, ce sont les rapport médicaux de Borsalino quand ils sont revenu. Il a mis plusieurs mois à s'en remettre

-Je m'en souviens, intervient l'amiral jaune, je me souviens de l'affrontement contre les Des Rooocks, il frissonna en y repensant, je me souviens aussi du retour, il croisa le regard de Momonga et les deux baissèrent la tête. Et entre les deux…

Il haussa les épaules pour terminer sa phrase

-Bien, soupira de nouveau Sengoku. Soraya prenez les rapports médicaux si cela peut vous aidez. À priori il devrait s'en sortir, reste à savoir comment…

Un nouveau soupir de la part de l'amiral en chef se fit entendre.

-Et le mini-Sakazuki il est où ?

Soraya sourit :

-Derrière la porte. Il vous attend. Je me suis dit que vous voudriez l'interroger pour savoir plus en détail comment ils sont arrivés là

-Excellente idée

Sengoku s'empressa de ranger ces papier et regarda de nouveau l'heure : 20h15.

-Il a vraiment attendu quinze minutes ? Il est pas du genre patient.

-Il est avec un médecin alors ça devrait le faire. Par contre on ne lui a pas donné la moindre nourriture

Garp faillit s'étouffer avec son biscuit, il venait de ressentir une immense douleur à l'estomac, comme si c'est lui qui avait été privé de nourriture :

-Q-QUOI ? C'est inadmissible !

-Bah on lui a fait plusieurs prises de sang, il fallait qu'il soit à jeun, répondit gênée l'infirmière

-Bah oui mais là ça doit faire beaucoup… Presque deux jours, pour un enfant de six ans c'est énorme, fit remarquer Sengoku

L'amiral en chef soupira de nouveau :

-Enfin bref ce n'est pas grave. Je vais tranquillement discuter avec lui dans mon bureau et je l'emmènerais à la cantine, il mangera avec nous.

-Mauvaise idée, dit Garp

-Très mauvaise idée, compléta Tsuru

Soraya rigola :

-Il est un peu énervant mais rien de très méchant, au final c'est juste un enfant comme les autres qui dit un tas de bêtises.

Ce fut au tour de Sengoku de rire :

-Oui mais lui il dit vraiment une tonne de connerie

Soraya rougit en regardant le vrai Sakazuki qui lui grognait des paroles incompréhensibles :

-Oui c'est vrai…

Sengoku eu finit de tout ranger et partit le premier, suivis de l'infirmière et de tout le reste de la troupe qui avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait leur collègue quand il été enfant.

Une fois la porte ouverte il regarda en direction du fauteuil destiné à ceux qui devaient attendre avant d'entrer dans la salle. Bien. Première remarque : il n'y a plus de fauteuil. Juste un tas de magma. Ok, la soirée commence bien.

-AMIRAL EN CHEF !

Tout le monde se retourna vers le cri. Le médecin dont les habits étaient à moitié couvert de magma courait en direction de Sengoku en tenant un enfant dans ces bras. Il le tendit à l'amiral en chef qui se contenta de l'observer dans un premier temps.

L'enfant faisait à peu près 1m10 pas plus voire moins. Il portait une casquette troué qui tombait sur ces assez petits d'ailleurs. Son corps était comme l'avait prévenu Soraya : couvert de bandages. Sa jambe était coincé dans une atèle qui devait l'empêcher de bouger mais visiblement elle ne remplissait pas son rôle. Ses deux pieds étaient à l'air, tout comme son torse. La chemise rouge qu'il portait semblait bien trop grande pour lui, de même pour son short qui n'était retenue que grâce à une imposante ceinture.

-Moi z'ai faim

Sengoku le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de ne paraître ni trop autoritaire, ni trop méchant mais il ne devait pas non plus paraître trop gentil. Il connaissait ce petit pour l'avoir vu grandir et lui avoir fait une partie de son éducation. Trop d'autorité il déteste mais impossible de lui laisser trop de liberté sinon il n'obéit pas.

-Je comprend que tu dois avoir très faim. Reposez le au sol docteur s'il vous plaît.

Chose dîtes chose faîte. Le petit au sol, il examina lui aussi son interlocuteur. Il avait une énorme casquette avec une mouette grandeur nature dessus. La classe ! Quand il sera grand il voudra la même. Intrigué il regarda derrière l'homme. Il y avait un paquet de monde mais Sakazuki ne savait pas compter. Il regarda les visages de chacun et conclut qu'ils avaient l'air très fort.

-Dis moi mon garçon…

Il reporta son attention sur le mec à la casquette trop classe

-Pourquoi le fauteuil est couvert de magma ?

Il regarda le fauteuil et regarda de nouveau le grand monsieur :

-Bah… Tu veux z'texplique tout ?

-Oui

Il mis ces mains derrière sa tête et se mit à raconter

-Bah moi z'avais attendu longtemps dézà depuis s'matin z'attend pour manzer pa'ce que z'ai faim mais ils disent touzour « après après après », il accompagna sa parole de geste de main montrant son exaspération, moi z'en avait marre alors moi z'ai essayé de manzer l'fauteuil mais z'crois il est trop cuit

Une fois ces explications finis il attendit une quelconque réaction et ce fut le docteur qui réagit en premier :

-Je lui ait dit qu'un fauteuil ça ne se mangeait pas du coup il a essayé de me manger moi c'est pour ça que je me suis enfuit !

-Comment tu justifie ça mon garçon ? demanda le Bouddha

-Z'avais faim

Un nouveau silence prit place devant la petite bouille de l'enfant qui fixait innocemment le grand monsieur

-Hmmm. C'est vrai qui niveau abruti… On a du très trèès haut niveau là ! Il est complètement abruti !

Cette remarque était d'avantage pour son ami à ces cotés qu'une véritable insulte pour le petit. D'ailleurs l'amiral rouge le menaça de le carboniser sur place sous les rires de ces autres collègues se moquant de la stupidité de l'enfant.

Ceci dit l'enfant lui n'écoutait pas tout cela. Il examinait les yeux de Sengoku. Il aimait beaucoup ce grand monsieur, il avait l'impression de le connaître. Ces yeux il les connaissait, ce charisme naturelle qu'ils rejettent il l'avait déjà ressentit. Avec qui déjà ?

-Bon… On va un peu discuter ensemble et ensuite on ira manger d'accord ? Mais il faut que tu saches qui ni les fauteuils ni les être humains ne se mangent…

-Yep ! l'enfant était heureux à l'idée de passer du temps avec ce monsieur en qui il avait déjà confiance mais aussi à l'idée de manger.

Sengoku mis ces deux mains en dessous de ces aisselles et porta l'enfant. Aussitôt installé, l'enfant enleva sa casquette, retira aussi celle de l'amiral en chef et posa la casquette avec une mouette sur sa tête. Son joyeux rire d'enfant illuminait cette jolie petite scène.

-Oh, tu m'as piqué ma casquette dis donc

L'enfant ria pour seule réponse

-Elle te vas très bien, déclara Sengoku en souriant alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son bureau.

Une fois arrivé il l'assit sur l'extrémité du canapé et s'assit lui-même a coté. Sakazuki fut surpris de la grandeur du bureau. Il avait compris qu'il était dans une autre époque, les médecins lui avait expliqué sa situation. Un Marinford d'un autre monde, c'est comme ça qu'il l'avait intériorisé. Bah ce Marinford était beaucoup plus spacieux et moderne que le Marinford de chez lui. Le bureau était magnifique et le fauteuil vraiment confortable.

Il se tourna vers son géant qui l'avait escorté jusqu'ici :

-C'est beau !

Ce grand monsieur lui inspirait confiance. D'habitude il était solitaire et la seule personne a qui il s'était ouvert aussi rapidement c'était son meilleur ami. Son Borsalino. Enfin il y avait aussi Garp a qui il s'était vite ouvert parce qu'il était trop drôle. Tsuru aussi, elle était tellement gentille quand elle n'était pas énervé. Puis Sengoku qui avait gagné son amour, son respect et sa confiance en un coup d'œil. Littéralement, en un coup d'œil. Il faut dire que Sengoku dégageait quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose d'unique. Un charisme naturel qui fait en sorte que n'importe qui le respecte, pas par peur mais admiration.

Sengoku lui avait fait cet effet… Un peu comme… Ce grand monsieur devant lui.

-Mon garçon…

Sakazuki leva la tête mais la casquette beaucoup trop grande lui tomba sur le visage. Sengoku l'a retira gentiment et le prit sur ces genoux pour être plus près de lui. Créer un contact physique favorisait la confiance il le savait, il savait comment amadouer les enfants et il savait encore mieux comment l'amadouer lui en particulier.

-Est ce que tu peux me raconter tout ce que tu sais ?

Tout ce qu'il savait ? Il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Qu'est ce qu'il savait ?

 **Flashback**

 _Un peu avant le voyage dans le temps_

*Driiiiiiiiing*

Quelques secondes après ce son aiguë une petite dizaine d'enfant sortirent en courant de l'école. Ils furent rejoins par une autre centaine d'élève qui préféraient prendre leur temps pour discuter avant de rentrer à l'internat. Mais la bande de dix garçons, eux ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils devaient vite partir de l'école parce que cette sonnerie signifiait la liberté, marre de rester assis toute la journée ! Et tout ceux qui les connaissaient savaient pertinemment où ils se dirigeaient :

-Direction la base secrète ! hurla l'un des petits coiffé d'une crête violette foncé et muni d'un imposant sabre

La dîtes base secrète n'en ai en réalité pas une vu que tout le monde sais où elle se trouve. Mais c'était un bon moyen de garder les enfants à distance et de pouvoir quand même les surveiller de près vu qu'elle est le cimetière des bateaux, pas très loin du port. Alors les adultes faisaient semblant de ne pas savoir où se trouvait leur base.

Là grouillait beaucoup de bout de boit et de bouts de bateaux. L'endroit idéal pour une bande de mini marines. Ils se retrouvaient tout ensemble et passer leur temps ou à discuter, ou à jouer ou à préparer de mauvais tours. Comme tous les groupes il y avait d'autres groupes au sein de la bande. À commencez par le duo Sakazuki et Borsalino qui se connaissaient depuis trois ans et qui passaient parfois plus de temps entre eux deux qu'avec le reste du groupe. Mais il y avait aussi le duo Momonga et Onigumo. Par contre il était difficile de dégager un seul leader dans la bande.

Tous arrivaient à cohabiter ensemble. Après tout ils sont dans la même galère : des orphelins destinés à devenir marines. Ici, l'environnement est plus cruel qu'il n'y paraît. Les orphelins de guerre sont sélectionnés et c'est seulement les plus fort physiquement et mentalement qui sont emmenés à Marinford. Ici, ils n'ont plus le choix. Ils doivent s'entraîner. Le vrai entraînement ne commencent qu'à partir de huit ans, pour l'instant c'est simplement de l'enseignement théorique. Il faut qu'ils apprennent à lire et à écrire avant de pouvoir se battre. Même s'ils apprenaient quand même les bases théorique du combat tel que le haki mais rien de vraiment concret.

Personne ne le dit mais ils savent qu'ils doivent profiter des deux années qui leur reste avant l'entraînement pour devenir marine. Généralement, ils sont à peu près cinq centaines à entrer dans la promotion. À la fin, à leur quinze ans où ils peuvent officiellement s'engager et devenir soldat, ils sont moins d'une dizaine. Et malheureusement, c'est soit sortir en vie de cette promotion soit la mort.

Ils le savent et font comme si de rien n'était. Ils font juste leur possible pour être heureux comme les enfants normaux parce qu'ils savent que pour survivre il faudra se forger une carapace impénétrable. C'est la seule façon de survivre, ils le savent. Mais ils essayent de ne pas s'en préoccuper, pas tout de suite.

-Les mecs, ont jouent à « cap ou pas cap ? » proposa Momonga en passant sa main dans sa crête violette

Borsalino fronça les sourcils et perdit son éternel sourire pour un visage plus perplexe. Il était le plus pragmatique des enfants. Ces conneries sont une mauvaise idée. Il le sait :

-Sans moi.

Il se leva nonchalamment

-Tu viens jouer aux échecs Sakazuki ?

Le petit acquiesça et se prépara à repartir avec son meilleur ami mais Momonga l'en empêcha :

-Vous deux vous n'êtes que des lavettes. Des putains de lavettes. Vous êtes plus lâches que des pirates.

Ne pas répondre à la provocation, Borsalino le savait. Sakazuki aussi le savait, mais c'était son caractère il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répliquer. Surtout que c'est son meilleur ami qui avait été insulter. Les deux garçons grondaient et une dispute se prépara. Borsalino mit les mains dans ces poches, signe qu'il était prêt à se battre si il le devait. Onigumo l'empoigna par l'un de ces bras grâce à son fruit du démon :

-Ne bouges pas Borsy, laisse les combattre

-C'est Borsalino enfoiré, l'enfant avait le visage déformait par la colère il détestait ce surnom et Onigumo le savait pertinemment

Borsalino vêtu d'un gros bonnet jaune et d'un fin débardeur blanc montait lui aussi en tension au fil des minutes. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante sans compter que le reste des enfants autour ne faisait qu'alimenter la dispute avec leurs cris.

Borsalino détestait ce genre de situation où il devenait la marionnette de la foule autour de lui. Il n'était plus maître de ces mouvement, il n'avait plus la main mise sur la situation.

-D'toute façon ton zeu il est bidon ! Z'ai peur d'rien et z'uis capable d'tout !

C'est Sakazuki qui venait de hurler, son front était collé à celui de Momonga :

-Vraiment ?!

Ouuuh… Ça ne présageait rien de bon et Borsalino le savait :

-Alors… Cap ou pas cap de s'infiltrer dans le bateau d'un gradé et d'y rester toute la durée d'une mission ?

Tout le groupe resta silencieux face à ce défi qui relevait de l'impossible. Les enfants si agités il y a quelques secondes, se regardèrent tous gênés. La marine n'est pas un jeu. Partir en mission c'est risqué sa vie et celle de ces camarades. C'est beaucoup beaucoup de responsabilités. Hors de question de risquer autant pour un jeu aussi stupide. Borsalino posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami :

-L'écoute pas viens on se ti…

-Z'ACCEPTE.

Même Momonga fût étonné. Comme le reste de la troupe il s'attendait à une réponse négatif suivis de justifications qui auraient été parfaitement cohérentes. Mais il avait accepté. Quel abruti. De toute façon il ne le ferait pas, pas assez de cran.

-Menteur.

-T'verras !

Fou de rage, Sakazuki tourna les talons bien décidé à le faire. Borsalino le suivit. D'abord ils restèrent silencieux puis quand il furent assez éloigné Borsalino tenta de l'en dissuader sans succès :

-Si t'veux pas y aller alors reste. Z'veux pas t'mettre en danzer. Z'est moi qui ai accepté c'défi, pas toi Borsalino.

Il reconnaissait bien là son ami. Il était déterminé. Mais c'était dangereux. Que faire ? Le dire aux adultes ? Sakazuki lui en voudrait et les autres se moqueraient. Le laisser y aller tout seul ? Impossible, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et de toute façon ils avaient juste à partir et revenir. Rien de bien méchant. Il devait juste rester cachés et se débrouillés pour manger. Rien de bien compliqué. Ils n'interviendraient pas. Rien de bien difficile.

-Je viens avec toi, c'est évident. T'es mon meilleur ami

Ceci dit Sakazuki se retourna et souri de toutes ces petites dents de laits. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Borsalino était la meilleur chose qui lui était arrivé dans sa très courte vie.

 _« Entre toi et le monde, moi, c'est toi que je choisi »_

 **Fin du flashback**

Sengoku avait écouté attentivement. Les enfants qu'est ce que ça peut être stupide parfois.

-Mais t'sais m'sieur… Z'regrette…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pace'que la suite c'est un cauzemard…

L'enfant voulu cacher sa tête dans ses genoux pour pleurer mais Sengoku fit pression sur son petit crâne pour obliger l'enfant à pleurer dans ces bras. Finalement il versait de petites larmes brûlantes dans le costume blanc et repassé de l'amiral en chef.

-Raconte moi la suite mon grand, Sengoku savait déjà plusieurs éléments de la suite des événements mais ces souvenirs étaient beaucoup trop flou c'était vieux de cinquante ans

Sakazuki renifla et tenta de reprendre son récit.

….

Encore un chapitre que je suis obligé de couper eu deux parce qu'il est trop long ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimer !

Review ? ;3


	4. Je serais Amiral au QG de la Marine !

Hey hey hey ! Attention, chapitre un peu gore et violent. Et très très long chapitre d'ailleurs

Bonne lecture !

…..

Chapitre 4 : Je serais amiral au Quartier Général de la Marine !

L'enfant renifla et tenta de reprendre son récit :

 **Flashback**

Les enfants attendirent plusieurs jours avant de partir : « Ok pour t'accompagner mais on va pas faire ça n'importe comment ». Borsalino était d'un pragmatisme et d'une rigueur impressionnante pour son âge. Il avait décidé de tout préparé minutieusement et surtout de bien choisir avec qui ils allaient faire le voyage :

-Écoute Sakazuki je pense que le plus simple est de partir avec Tsuru. Elle est très forte et même si elle nous découvre elle ne nous balancera pas à l'amiral en chef

-Sengoku aussi il nous balancera zamais

-Je sais mais quand il le découvrira il nous tuera

-Tsuru elle part seul alors c'est plus danzereux. Sengoku il est avec Garp et Zephir. On s'ra plus en sécurité

Il avait là un argument de taille. Que fallait-il privilégier ? La sécurité ou le secret ?

-Et si ils nous trouvent Zephir le dira sûrement… Même Garp pourrait vendre la mèche sans faire exprès…

-Ils nous trouverons pas !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Se faire prendre par l'amiral en chef est la pire chose qui puisse arriver. L'amiral en chef est loin d'être un homme de cœur. C'est lui qui avait sélectionné Borsalino et Sakazuki, il faisait lui même la sélection de qui pouvait ou non rentrer à l'orphelinat. D'après lui il faut privilégier la résistance physique en premier lieu et la vitesse ensuite. Il avait des manières bien particulières de tester la résistance de l'enfant ou non... Il se contentait de prendre les orphelins à la fin d'une guerre et ils se battaient avec eux. Sans se retenir. C'était un combat à sens unique. Seul les plus résistants étaient emmenés à Marinford où bien souvent ils regrettaient d'avoir survécu. Borsalino trembla en se rappelant de sa sélection…

 **Flashback**

Le gamin de trois ans avait été pris dans la guerre sans savoir comment. Sans comprendre pourquoi. Il parlait à peine. Il marchait à peine. Il s'était fait frappé par un marine. Grand marine, très grand. Bizarre, lui il croyait que c'était des gentils la marine. Pourtant c'est méchant de frapper non ? Et les gentils font pas des choses méchantes si ? Il n'en savait rien. Il était allongé sur d'autres enfants. Il manquait des yeux à certains. D'autres n'avait plus de bras. L'enfant sentait que son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd, il avait envie de dormir. Il ne résista pas davantage et ferma les yeux.

-B… B… SA… NOOO…

Il entendait quelqu'un l'appelé en pleurs mais c'était loin. Tellement tellement loin. Qui pouvait bien l'appelé et pourquoi ? Il dormait lui… Laissez le tranquille, c'est l'heure de la sieste !

-BORSALINO MON AMOUR MON COEUR BORSALINOOO

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. C'est bon ! Il reconnaissait cette voix :

-Ma… man… ?

C'était l'heure du goûter ? Ou du dîner ? Papa était rentré du travail ? Pourquoi sa maman l'appelait ? Il devait le savoir. Elle criait très fort, ça devait être important. Il espérait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait fait une bêtise… Au même moment l'amiral en chef regarda la montagne de gamin devant lui et tourna les talons :

-Pff… Pitoyable. Rentrons. Aucun n'est digne de recevoir un enseignement à Marinford.

-Attendez chef regardez !

L'enfant animé par la volonté de voir sa mère avait réussi à tenir debout en prenant appuie sur les cadavres sous ses pieds. Mais si tôt levé un homme fit son apparition devant lui. Le sang devant ces yeux l'empêchait de voir son visage

-Ton prénom ?

-Boooors…

L'enfant n'arriva pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il avait compris que c'était un marine, le même qui l'avait frappé lui et les autres. L'homme le terrifiait beaucoup trop. Sa présence l'oppressait, le consternait

-Bors ? Bon. Ce sera Borsy pour toi. Tu viens avec moi.

Il l'attrapa sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Il ne comprenait rien, il ne pouvait ni agir ni réagir.

-Ch-Chef ? Le gamin il… a… une mère !

Aussitôt la femme tenta de frapper l'amiral en chef. La magnifique femme brune aux yeux verts hurlait et suppliait qu'on lui rende l'être qu'elle avait mis au monde. L'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Qu'on la prenne elle mais pas lui, tout sauf lui.

-Et qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? Tu vas devenir amiral peut être ? Il est pas orphelin vous avez dit ?

KRRRRRRRRACK.

-Maintenant si.

Plus le moindre bruit. Enfin si, quelques personnes vomissant aux alentours se faisaient entendre mais la femme elle était silencieuse. Les semelles de l'homme étaient rouge. Il y avait plusieurs substances non identifiable qui décoraient le sol. Il venait d'écraser son crâne. Ses yeux qui brillaient d'un magnifique vert auparavant était cette fois ci sortit de leur orbites mais ils gardaient leur vert éclatant. Borsalino ne pu cesser de les fixer rouler jusqu'au pied de l'amiral en chef :

-M… Maman ?Poukoi toi crier ? Maman ? Moi faire bêtise ? Maman ? Réponds moi si te plaît

 **Fin du flachback**

L'amiral en chef : Kazuaki le massacreur

Borsalino ferma les yeux en repensant à cet horrible souvenir qui hantais ces nuits. Non, il était préférable de tout faire pour préserver le secret. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de partir de Marinford, l'amiral en chef ne devait surtout pas savoir, sous aucun prétexte. Il n'aurait aucune pitié. Il regarda son ami, le regard suppliant, ferme et sérieux, trop sérieux pour un enfant de son âge :

-On part avec Tsuru, je t'en supplie

À la fin c'est Sakazuki qui aurait le dernier mot, il le savait. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Borsalino n'était qu'un « invité » dans ce défi. Il n'avait aucune obligation, il pouvait très bien rester, c'était Sakazuki qui devait y aller. Alors c'était naturellement à Sakazuki de prendre ce genre de décision, pas à lui.

-Non. Avec Sengoku et Garp. Disc'ssion close.

Borsalino ferma les yeux, signe de résignation. Peu importe, si ils arrivaient à bien rester cacher alors l'amiral en chef ne le saura jamais. Jamais. Et c'est ça le plus important, qu'il ne soit jamais au courant.

Borsalino gagna toutes les autres batailles contre son ami. Il le convainc d'attendre jusqu'à qu'il trouve une mission peu dangereuse et de préparer le terrain de leur absence. Depuis plusieurs jours ils montraient des signes de fatigue en classe et leurs amis les aidaient dans leur jeu de comédie. Le but étant que pendant leur absence, le reste de la bande les couvre en disant qu'ils étaient trop malade pour venir.

Borsalino le convainc aussi d'emporter une grande dose de nourriture et de faire un repérage du bateau avant pour voir où ils pourraient se cacher. Sakazuki fit tout cela à conte cœur. Lui il préférait quand le plan n'était pas préparé à l'avance. Lui il vivait au jour le jour, il était loin d'être comme son ami.

Finalement le jour J approcha rapidement. Les préparatifs semblaient parfait. Voyant l'ampleur qu'avait prit ce simple pari, même Momonga avait décidé de les en empêcher mais Sakazuki était beaucoup trop déterminé. Ils scellèrent cependant un pacte tout ensemble : personne ne devait rien dire à l'amiral en chef. Si il demandait alors ils étaient malade. Si il remarquait la supercherie alors c'était simple : _« J'ai rien vu rien entendu »_. Simple comme bonjour.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont retrouvé dans le navire dirigé par le contre amiral Zephyr et ses jeunes colonels Sengoku et Garp. Les deux enfants se cachaient dans la cale. Ils avaient leur réserve de nourriture et leurs sacs de couchages. La cachette semblait parfaite vu qu'ils avaient créé un double mur. Borsalino avait insisté pour tout parfaitement préparer.

La mission était simple, l'équipe devait simplement voler un fruit du démon : le Goro Goro no Mi. Le fruit de la foudre. L'amiral en chef adore les fruits du démon, il souhaite que tous les plus puissants fruit du démon soit dans la marine. Or ce dernier se trouvait dans les mains de l'équipage Des Rocks.

Un jeune équipage qui commençait doucement à faire parler de lui. Pas assez pour inquiéter la marine. En même temps la marine n'avait pas énormément d'informations sur eux alors normal que la marine ne s'inquiète pas. La marine ne sait pas que le capitaine a mangé le fruit du Berseck, le zoan mythologie qui lui permet de se transformer en homme fauve et ainsi d'avoir une force animal au dessus de tout entendement. La marine ne sait pas non plus que cet équipage contient deux roockis, deux jeunes pirates destinés à devenir de grands pirates : Charlotte Linlin et Kaidou. La marine ne connaît même pas leur existence à ces deux là.

La marine n'en sait rien. Mais de toute façon l'amiral en chef ne veut rien savoir. Il veut juste le Goro Goro no Mi. Qui peut bien se soucier du reste ?

Du coté des enfants, Sakazuki était heureux de sa petite aventure. Il frissonnait d'adrénaline à chaque fois qu'il entendait une voix. Il voulait aller plus loin, sortir, risquer. Vivre. Borsalino lui restait beaucoup plus calme. Il ne dormais que très peu. Pas question de baisser sa garde. Pas question.

Le bateau finit par accoster au bout d'une journée durant laquelle les voyageurs clandestins ne connurent pas le moindre soucis, au grand dam de Sakazuki. Il devait sortir de là, se sentir vivre. Bouger, agir, courir, crier… Il avait besoin de sa dose ! Mais comment faire ? Son ami ne le laisserais jamais et il n'était pas bon de provoquer une dispute à un tel endroit. Soudain il eu une idée fantastique.

Il attendit que son ami dorme et décida de manger toutes leurs provisions. La mission ne devait durer qu'une semaine mais Borsalino avait prit l'équivalent de deux semaines de nourriture, « au cas où » d'après lui. Ce fut difficile pour Sakazuki de tout manger

-Mais comment il fait Garp ?

Finalement il réussit et attendit le réveil de son ami impatiemment. Avec ça il sera obligé de le laisser sortir, ils devaient à nouveau faire le plein pour les prochains jours de voyage.

Borsalino se réveilla sous les coups subtiles de son ami, c'étaient des légers coups de coudes et coups de genoux

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Arrêtes

-Oh.. Pardon. Pas fait ezprès

Borsalino le dévisagea. Pas fait exprès ? Et puis quoi encore ? Et qu'est ce qu'il veut à le regarder comme ça en souriant ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Borsalino comprit vite, une fois les yeux posés sur le sac de provision. Il avait osé…

-D'accord, on sort.

Inutile de batailler davantage. Cependant il n'en restait pas moins un goût de… trahison ? Oui c'est ça, il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahis. Il s'en souviendrais. Mais là il avait d'autres chats à fouetter : discrétion et survie. Puis éventuellement nourriture. Sakazuki s'en fichait de la nourriture, il voulait juste besoin de sensations, d'adrénaline et ça Borsalino le savait.

Une fois le bateau quitté plutôt facilement, vu que tous les marines étaient partit à part deux qui protégeaient le bateau, ils se mirent en quête d'explorer l'île. Ils empruntèrent un sentier battu dans la forêt de l'île. Sakazuki devant ne pensait qu'à découvrir des gens, des choses, des animaux alors que Borsalino derrière ne cessait d'observer si il y avait des marines aux alentours.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : la rencontre avec un pirate. C'était facilement prévisible vu que les deux petits garçons se dirigeaient vers leur planque sans même le savoir.

-Qui vous êtes les gosses ?

Un grand, très grand blond doté d'un bandana cachant son œil droit. Des multiples cicatrices visibles sur tout le corps. Un buste recouvert uniquement d'une chemise blanche cassée ouverte sur laquelle trônait une grande, longue et imposante cape de capitaine. Un pantalon noir large et des grosses chaussures au bout. Sakazuki leva de nouveau le regard vers son visage. Ah tient il ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois mais en fait il était horriblement moche : sa barbe était longue et mal entretenu, des poils dépassaient de son nez et de ces oreilles. Les pirates n'avaient aucune classe… C'est pas un amiral qui aurait une telle dégaine !

-Répond au lieu de me regarder comme ça, ordonna le géant

-M'donne pas d'ordres

Borsalino prit son ami par l'épaule et le poussa en arrière. Il allait prendre le relais. Il y avait une information que Sakazuki n'avait pas prit en compte : cet homme paraissait très très fort. Ces muscles étaient la preuve d'une force à ne pas sous estimer et ces cicatrices témoignait d'un homme qui avait l'habitude des batailles. Ils ne devaient pas se battre. Borsalino prit un air faussement désolé accompagné de son adorable visage d'enfant et déclara en se prosternant légèrement par respect :

-Nous sommes juste de jeunes pêcheurs perdus… Excusez nous, nous retournons sur nos pas

Alors qu'il se retourna vite il sentit quelqu'un l'empêcher d'agir davantage. Il vit l'affreux visage du pirate tout proche du sien. Beaucoup trop proche. Le pirate s'étant mis à sourire, Borsalino fut surpris de voir à quel point ces dents blanches semblaient aiguisé :

-Un pêcheur dans une forêt ?

-Je… J'ai dit pêcheur ? Hmmmm… Excusez moi, je voulais dire chasseur.

Nul. C'était nul. Il le savait. Le pirate sourit davantage :

-Et il est où ton fusil jeune chasseur ?

Borsalino fronça les sourcils dans un grognement, il n'eut pas davantage de patience :

-Bon lâche moi. Ok on est ni pêcheur ni chasseur mais on veut juste partir c'est d'accord ?

Le pirate éclata de rire en serrant davantage sa prise :

-C'est d'accord ? Eh bah non gamin ! C'est pas d'accord ! Tu viens avec moi. Je crois que je t'aime beaucoup

Borsalino tenta de se débattre. En vain. Utiliser son fruit du démon ? Mais ces rayons lasers provoqueraient d'énormes explosions, il allait attirer l'attention. Se laisser faire ? Certainement pas ! Il tenta de l'atteindre avec des coups cependant sa puissance résidait dans sa vitesse, pas dans son si petit corps frêle. Il pensa à tout de même utiliser son fruit du démon de façon subtile mais le Pika Pika no Mi était son dernier atout, il ne pouvait pas le dévoiler comme ça.

-Hé attend !

Le pirate borne se retourna. Un gamin chemise rouge ouverte sur ces petits muscles. Sakazuki ne savait pas quoi faire, ces jambes tremblaient. Il avait peur. Très peur beaucoup trop peur pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mais son ami était là retenu sous ces yeux, il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire.

-Que veut tu ? Toi aussi tu veux avoir l'honneur de satisfaire mes besoins ?

-Pars abruti je me débrouillerais ! hurla l'enfant de lumière

Borsalino été intelligent et stratège. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul et Sakazuki le savait. Mais cette situation était bizarre, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. D'habitude ils embêtent Garp et Sengoku et ensuite ils s'enfuient. Des fois c'est Tsuru ou Zephir qu'ils embêtent. Mais là ce sont eux qui se font attaquer par un pirate et il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler.

-Mais je…

-Pars je te dis fais moi confiance !

Lui faire confiance ? Après tout il n'avait pas encore utiliser son fruit du démon. C'est bien qu'il le gardait en secret pour pouvoir s'enfuir après. Mais pourquoi ne pas s'enfuir maintenant ? Sakazuki compris alors la pensée de Borsalino, il voulait le protéger en servant d'appât et en le laissant fuir. Non, Sakazuki ne pouvait pas accepter ça !

Il se mit en position de combat, ces petites mains devant son visage :

-Non, non et non ! On repart ensemble !

Le pirate sourit et se retourna totalement, près à prendre le second enfant avec lui. Borsalino vit rouge, pas question de le laisser faire du mal à Sakazuki ! Il lui envoya un chassé en pleine face à l'aide de son fruit du démon, l'homme, surpris par la lumière et la vitesse fut projeter une centaine de mètre plus loin.

-À mon tour !

Le corps de Sakazuki se mit à chauffer, du magma coulait de son visage avant que son ami ne l'arrête :

-Non ! On est dans une forêt, tu vas tout cramé !

Se rendant compte de sa bêtise l'enfant rouge reprit son apparence normal et se mit à courir sous les ordres du futur amiral Kizaru.

Leur souffle était saccadé, il courait sans se retourner. Aucun des deux ne maîtrisaient le haki de l'observation pourtant ils pouvaient parfaitement sentir la présence de l'homme derrière leur dos. L'homme ? Non ce n'était pas un homme à leur poursuite. Borsalino courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tout en restant à proximité de son ami qui avait un peu plus de mal à suivre après toute la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité quelques temps auparavant.

-Plus vite Sakazuki !

-Je fais ce que je peux !

Il savait que son ami pourrait s'enfuir en un clin d'œil grâce à son pouvoir et culpabilisait de le ralentir. De plus la présence animale derrière eux se fit de plus en plus imposante, Sakazuki avait envie de regarder derrière lui, même si il savait qu'il ne devrait pas. Il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas. Mais c'est quoi cette aura ? C'était juste un pirate maintenant on dirait qu'ils étaient poursuivis par le diable en personne. C'est qui ? C'est quoi ? Non non non. Ne pas se retourner ne pas se re… Il trébucha.

-Sakazuki !

Mais c'était trop tard. La présence était trop importante. Il était là, juste derrière lui. Au sol, Sakazuki ne pouvait pas le voir, il pouvait juste voir les yeux écarquillés de Borsalino.

-Qu'est ce que… Hé Borsalino !

Le petit maigrichon tomba au sol. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il n'avait plus rien en commun avec le pirate d'il y a quelques seconde si ce n'est le bandana et le sourire malsain. Il était désormais une sorte de fauve haut de de quatre mètres. Ces imposantes griffes et sa gueule grande ouverte laissant découvrir des dents aussi aiguisés que des lames de rasoir qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Son imposante carcasse laissait imaginer une force inhumaine. Et enfin son apparence de fauve sous entendait une vitesse hors de l'ordinaire et la parfait agilité d'un félin.

-Un… Un… Berseck ? Le zoan mythologique du… Berseck ? C'est ça ?

Sakazuki pouvait clairement entendre la peur dans le voix de son ami. Comment étais ce possible ? Borsalino n'avait jamais peur ! Et qu'est ce qu'il avait dit ? Un zoan mythologique ? Encore plus rare qu'un logia… Un Berseck ? Le guerrier fauve dans la mythologie de North Blue ?

Sakazuki voulut se retourner pour voir ça de ces propres yeux. Mais une fois sur les fesses il ne s'attendait pas à voir le Berseck en question en train de dévorer l'estomac de son ami. Que s'était il passé ? Tout ça avait été beaucoup trop rapide. Il n'avait pas pu suivre. Pourquoi la moitié de l'estomac de Borsalino était dans les crocs de cette bête ?

-Que… Bor…

-Crétin, le pirate rouvrit sa bouche laissant l'enfant tomber au sol, voilà ce que c'est de vouloir protéger ces amis. Avec le Pika Pika no Mi t'aurais pu t'enfuir mais t'es resté à protéger un faible. D'ailleurs, tu n'as fait que repousser sa mort.

Le débardeur blanc de l'enfant vira au rouge en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. La plaie était profonde et c'était toute la moitié droite de son petit buste qui était endommagé. Sakazuki ne pouvait pas réagir. Il avait peur. Il était triste. Il était énervé. Mais par dessus tout il avait peur. Le pirate mit un coup de pied dans le corps déjà rouge de sang pour s'occuper du deuxième totalement paralysé.

-Att… Att… Attends… Je… Pas mort… Je suis… Mort… Non… Pas mort… Je suis pas mort !

Borsalino se débattait autant que son corps le lui permettait. Une main recouvrant sa plaie, il se tenait debout. D'une téléportation il apparut devant le visage du fauve et tenta de lui asséner un coup de poing à la vitesse de la lumière. Le fauve n'avait pas utiliser son haki. Il avait encaisser le coup. Borsalino écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure !

-FUIS SAKAZUKI !

D'un cri il réveilla le rouge assit au sol dépourvu de tous ces moyens. Fuir ? Mais…

-Et toi ?

-Je m'en occupe. Fuis et j'arrive, il tourna légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir affronter le regard de son ami, tu me fais confiance non ?

Le regard de Borsalino avait totalement changé. Il n'était plus terrifié, il était rempli de détermination. Mais est ce que ça allait être suffisa…

-DÉPÊCHE TOI !

Immédiatement Sakazuki obéit sans parler et penser davantage. Courir sans se retourner. Son ami allait de toute façon revenir, il en était certain. Borsalino lui, refit face à son adversaire. Visiblement, ces coups même à la vitesse de la lumière ne servaient à rien. Mais il devait juste gagner du temps et fuir, c'était son plan.

-Zut. L'un des gamin s'est enfuit

Le pirate sourit de toutes ces horribles dents devenu rouge à cause de la morsure qu'il lui avait infligé quelques minutes auparavant :

-Je vais être gentil. Je te laisse cinq minutes durant lesquelles je ne vais rien faire. Rien. Tu pourras même essayer de fuir si tu veux mais je te rattraperais. Fais ce que tu veux pendant cinq minutes.

Borsalino fut surpris. Est ce qu'il le sous estimait ? Il ne devrait pas ! Il n'était pas si faible que ça ! Les coups ne marchent pas. D'accord, c'est partit pour un rayon. L'enfant chargea son doigts. Le rayon fut envoyé en pleine tête, entre les deux yeux. Simple, rapide et efficace. Un travail vite fait bien fait comme il les aime.

Il s'assit au sol. Il devait se reposer et se faire un bandage sinon son corps allait se vider de son sang. Il enleva son débardeur pour le transformer en bandage mais il sursauta quand il entendit le voix du fauve dans son dos :

-Déjà trente secondes de passées

Quoi ?! Il n'était pas mort ? Il avait… résisté ? Non, impossible. Il avait juste… Mal visé ? Oui, il avait eu de la chance rien de plus ! Borsalino chargea ces deux index cette fois ci et il envoya toutes une rafale de rayons.

Il avait certainement envoyé plus d'une centaine de rayon sur l'ensemble de son corps. Impossible qu'il s'en sorte. Une fois fini, Borsalino décida de rentrer au bateau immédiatement, il se fera un bandage une fois en sécurité.

-Il ne te reste que trois minutes gamin

Impossible. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment ? Le haki ? Non, il aurait remarqué la substance noire si c'était le cas. Alors comment ? COMMENT ?!

-Deux minutes.

Plus le choix, Borsalino devait fuir. Il se mit à courir en direction du bateau avant de s'arrêter subitement à mi-chemin. En faisant ça il lui indiquerait directement la localisation du bateau et donc la localisation de Sakazuki. Impossible d'aller la-bas. Mais où aller alors ? Il regarda désespérément autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'un seul sentier : soit il va au bateau soit il retourne voir le Berseck. Sinon il se cache dans la forêt.

C'est la troisième proposition qu'il prit. Il se mit à courir en terrain totalement inconnu. Il n'y avait plus aucun chemin, plus rien pour le guider. Il devait lui rester moins de trente secondes du temps que lui avait accordé l'homme fauve et il comptait bien en profiter pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Loin. Loin du bateau. Loin de Sakazuki.

L'enfant avait les yeux fermés. Il se cogna contre un arbre qui lui fit reprendre conscience de la situation. Il fallait qu'il se cache. Se cacher pour pouvoir mieux s'enfuir après. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir ici mais il savait aussi qu'il n'arriverait pas à tuer le pirate.

Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une cachette et aperçu un trou à hiboux. Il était assez petit pour s'y faufiler. Il grimpa l'immense arbre de toutes ces forces et s'installa dans le lugubre trou, à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Il remonta ces genoux à son visage et tenta de maîtriser sa respiration. C'est bon. Il allait survivr…

-Les cinq minutes sont écoulées mon ange

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Le haki de l'observation ? Ou bien son odeur ? Après tout c'était un fauve son odorat devait être développé. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire lui maintenant ? Sa tête enfoui entre ces genoux et son torse il se contenta de trembler et pour la première fois de sa vie, il priait. Il demandait une aide d'un dieu ou du destin. Une aide de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Il avait peur, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Même l'amiral en chef ne l'avait jamais autant terrifié.

-Je t'ai trouvé bébé

Borsalino n'osa pas relever la tête. Le bois autour de lui c'était détruit. Le fauve avait arraché toute la partie supérieur de l'arbre pour avoir sa petite proie sans défense juste devant lui.

-Viens voir tonton, il se lécha les babines en l'attrapant par la gorge, tu sais que je te trouve mignon ? Tu vas peut être devenir mon fiston dit t'es pas d'accord ?

Borsalino avait les larmes aux yeux mais sa fierté l'empêcher de les laisser couler. Jamais.

-On dirait bien que tu veux pleurer, il lécha la joue gauche de l'enfant, te gênes pas j'adore quand ma victime pleure ça l'a rend encore plus adorable

-Jamais… Un… Un amiral… Ça ne pleure pas !

Le pirate éclata de rire

-Et tu es amiral toi ?

-Non… Non. Non mais je le deviendrais ! Tu verras !

L'homme resserra sa prise sur sa gorge et se mit à lécher l'ensemble de son corps. C'est bon, les larmes tombaient des yeux de l'enfant. Il était dégoutté, écœuré par lui même. Comment pouvait il être aussi impuissant ? Pourquoi cet homme le léchait ? Qu'il le tue directement !

-Ah oui ? Tu vas devenir amiral ?

Le pirate n'avait pas les pensées saines. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire de cet enfant.

-Bah il va falloir m'échapper ! Il va falloir survivre à ce que je vais te faire !

Il continue a le lécher sous les cris et les pleurs de l'enfant. Il préférait être torturé, être tué qu'être violé. Qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça ? Il avait juste accompagner son ami à l'aventure c'est tout. Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait

-Arrêtes ! Arrêtes je t'en supplie ! Tue moi mais me fait pas ça ! Arrête !

-Te faire quoi ? Ça ?

Le pirate prit son index gauche et l'allongea entièrement sur le dos de la main de l'enfant. Les cris et le long bruit du craquement qu'avait fait son os l'amusaient.

-Tu sais que tes rayons m'ont un peu picotés ? C'est pô gentil…

Il brisait tous ces autres doigts tout en léchant son si petit corps. Crack crack crack crack

-Hum cette main là est déjà fini ? Pas grave ! Passons à l'autre

Borsalino hurlait de toutes ces forces mais ces hurlements étaient masqué par les rires du pirate qui prenait un effroyable plaisir à le martyriser. Il ne se contentait plus de seulement le lécher et de lui rajouter des articulations aux doigts mais aussi de lui laisser des entailles sur tout son corps grâce à ces griffes. L'enfant était mutilé mais la peur du viol prenait le dessus sur la douleur, il ne l'a ressentait pas.

Le pirate passa son pouce entre son short et sa peau. Voyant le pire prendre forme Borsalino hurla une dernière fois, son rêve :

-Je deviendrais amiral quoi qu'il arrive ! Tu verras ! Je serais amiral je le deviendrais et je te tuerais toi et tous les autres pirates je vous déteste je vous déteste je vous hais vous êtes que de la vermine de la vermine ! JE DEVIENDRAIS AMIRAL AU QUARTIER GÉNÉRAL DE LA MARINE !

Le pirate en rigola. Il retira sa main et enfouis ces griffes profondément dans la peau de son abdomen laissa une marque de cinq trous autour de son nombril

-Tu ferais mieux de me supplier de t'épargner. Tu vas tranquillement me servir de jouet sexuel et ensuite je te tuerais. Compris ? Contente toi de gémir et d'hurler. Que ce soit de plaisir ou de douleur je m'en fiche mais arrêtes de parler, je n'aime pas ça.

Une fois les règles dictés et ses griffes retirées de l'abdomen du jeune garçon déjà recouvert d'une fine pellicule rouge il baissa doucement son short.

 _« Je veux pas… Je veux pas… »_

-JE VEUX PAS !

Le pirate y allait doucement, C'était hilarant de le voir souffrir ainsi. Il sortit sa langue dans le but de tranquillement lécher le bas de l'enfant après s'être occupé de son buste mais…

-Enlève toi de là gros dégueulasse

Une impressionnante onde de choc le projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin et emporta tous les arbres sur son passage. Borsalino se sentit soulever par quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux pour voir le visage de son sauveur : musclé, les cheveux court noirs et surtout ses yeux qui n'avaient peur de rien. Ces yeux si rassurant qui disaient : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout vas bien, je suis là ». C'était lui, son héros : Garp.

-Rien de casser mon bonhomme ?

Borsalino regarda l'auteur de l'onde de choc qui faisait face au pirate : Sengoku. Ils étaient venus… Ils étaient venu le sauver ! Sakazuki ne devait pas être bien loin. Il avait du leur demander leur aide une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte que son absence était bien trop longue.

-BORSALINO !

En effet, il était juste là. Garp l'avait déposé au sol. Ils étaient à une centaine de mètres de Sengoku et du Berseck.

-Vous deux vous bougez pas. On s'en occupent.

Garp parti immédiatement sans entendre Borsalino qui lui criait qu'il fallait fuir :

-C'est dangereux ! Il est dangereux !

Sakazuki n'était que spectateur. Il voyait son ami à moitié mort en train d'hurler de fuir à deux colonels du quartier général. Le pirate était il si fort que ça ? Sengoku et Garp ne sont pas n'importe qui. Ils ne pourraient rien faire face à lui ?

-Borsalino…

Sakazuki n'était que spectateur. Il était impuissant. Il était faible.

Borsalino essaya de se lever malgré sa peur. Il voulait intervenir. Il pouvait aider, du moins il pensait qu'il pouvait aidé. Ces jambes tremblaient et tout son corps lui hurlait de rester assis. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il voulait se venger.

-Arrêtes… Z't'en supplie Borsalino ! Z'ai peur !

Borsalino s'arrêta en voyant son ami en larmes lui demander de tout arrêter

-J'ai peur aussi Sakazuki mais… je veux pas que tu meures

Ceci étant dit il se leva et marcha en direction de l'affrontement entre les deux colonels et le terrifiant pirate devant le regard impuissant de son meilleur ami.

L'affrontement faisait rage. La peau de l'homme fauve, aussi dure que du diamant résistait aux attaques des colonels. Ils ne pouvaient que le repousser. Le pirate arrivait à prendre l'avantage même à deux contre un. Sa force inhumaine combiné à sa vitesse extraordinaire… Même Sengoku qui maîtrisait parfaitement son fruit du démon ainsi que les six pouvoirs du cipher pol ne pouvait rien faire. Garp qui avait un don naturel pour le haki de l'armement voyait sa force inutile face à une peau aussi solide.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait Sengoku ? Il faut changer de plan !

-J-J'en sais rien ! On est impuissant… Faut protéger les petits…

C'était la priorité. Les ramener en vie à Marinford. Il l'avait promis à Sakazuki.

-Les protéger ? le pirata éclata de rire, regardes un peu ça

Il se projeta jusqu'à Borsalino, l'enfant ne réalisa même pas ce qui venait de lui arriver qu'il tomba au sol. La douleur qu'il ressentait était trop intense, il n'eut même pas la force de crier. De ces quatre griffes il lui avait laissé quatre profondes entailles sur son torse en diagonal. Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue à cette souffrance : la mort.

-B-BORSALINO ? QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE LÀ ? FUYEZ PUTAIN FUYEZ !

-Fuir ? Non. Ce petit sera mon jouet un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il me lasse.

Au sol, Borsalino ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait même plus de force, même pas celle de penser. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne bougerait plus, le pirate piétina à plusieurs reprises son genou droit. Le craquement fut assez fort pour que toutes les personnes présentes l'entendent. Sakazuki n'osait même plus respirer. Son genou gauche subit le même sort. Mais étrangement Borsalino n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit. Le pirate intrigué le souleva pour voir son visage : il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour étouffer les hurlements de douleur qui auraient du sortir et malgré que ces yeux brillaient, il ne pleurait pas.

-Un… Un amiral… Ça ne pleure pas !

-Mon bonhomme…, Garp ne pouvait supporter un tel spectacle

Le pirate trouva cela effrayant. Peut être fallait il le tuer maintenant ? Malgré tout ce qu'il avait endurer il n'était toujours pas mort. Oui, il fallait le tuer maintenant. Il se pourrait qu'il soit une menace à l'avenir. La force mental est importante et ce petit en à déjà beaucoup trop. Et tant pis, il se trouverait un autre gamin pour assouvir ces envies pédophiles :

-Je t'aimais bien mais tu es dangereux. Ou du moins tu le deviendra. Adieu.

Il arma ses griffes de haki avec l'intention de lui arracher le cœur. Sakazuki toujours paralyser se contentait d'observer en silence tandis que Sengoku hurlait à l'homme de ne rien faire. Borsalino le regardait dans les yeux, hors de question de baisser le regard même face à la mort.

Le corps du jeune garçon tomba au sol. Et bizarrement il était encore vivant. Bizarrement son corps n'avait rien. Bizarrement.

-GARP !

Sengoku venait d'hurler le nom de son ami et alors Borsalino comprit comment il s'en était sorti. Devant lui : Garp. Le visage en sang. Il avait encaissé le coup de plein fouet pour pouvoir sauver son petit bonhomme. Le coup avait il touché son œil ? Est ce que son héros allait perdre son œil à cause de lui ?

-G… G… Ga…

-Prends tes dernières forces et rentres au bateau avec Sakazuki. Vite.

Le petit savait qu'il devait obéir sans faire d'histoire. Il essaya de se lever mais ses genoux le torturait. Il avait de moins en moins de force. Sakazuki était toujours paralysé.

-Bien. Vous avez gagner. Je suis énervé.

Sengoku sursauta. Énervé ? C'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Tout le pouvoir du Berseck réside dans sa fureur, une fois énervé il est impossible de le vaincre. Il doit tuer jusqu'à assouvir sa soif de sang. Est ce que les petits pourront fuir à temps ? Et Garp et lui, qu'allaient il devenir ?

Un coup de poing en plein visage répondit à sa question. Ils allaient mourir. L'homme fauve n'avait désormais plus rien d'un homme. Il avait encore grandit, sa fourrure n'était que plus imposante et sa gueule encore plus grande. Un véritable animal enragé avec un seul but. Tuer. Il roua Sengoku de coup au visage et au corps sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Il le frappa si fort qu'un énorme creu se forma sur le sol où se tenait le jeune colonel. Il ne pu résister longtemps et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Garp comprit qu'il fallait l'attirer le plus loin possible pour permettre aux enfants de s'échapper mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre en pratique son plan. Il reçu le même traitement que son coéquipier quelques secondes auparavant. Il n'avait même pas pu voir les poings de son ennemi tant il était rapide. Les deux colonels à terre, il ne resta plus que les deux enfants.

Le Berseck s'attaqua d'abord au petit en rouge. Il lui écrabouilla le genou avant de lui mettre un bel uppercut. C'était suffisant pour le mettre K.O. Il restait le plus résistant. Lui. Il tenait debout malgré la torture. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait le tuer.

Il se mit a califourchon sur lui et entama une série de coups de poings. Il concentrait ces coups sur son visage lui brisant les deux arcades qui encadraient sa face et une bonne partit de sa mâchoire. Plusieurs endroits de son crâne d'enfant fut fracturé. Son visage fut entièrement recouvert de sang, l'homme se leva et à l'aide de ces griffes il tortura son buste. Les plaies étaient toujours plus profondes, toujours plus longues. Cette carcasse ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il était impossible de voir sa peau derrière ce trop large voile rouge.

-Ca… Capitaine ?

L'homme se retourna. Un matelot de son équipage.

-Lui, lui et lui ils ont des fruits du démon. Tu leur met des menottes. Je vais aller tuer les autres marines, il me faut ma dose de sang une fois que je suis dans cette forme.

Ceci dit il partit en direction du port, déterminé à tuer le plus de monde possible. Le matelot lui s'exécuta. Il mit des menottes à l'homme à la coupe afro et au petit à la chemise rouge. Au moment de passer les menottes au dernier gamin, ou peut être gamine, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage il fut surpris d'entendre une voix :

-J-J-Je… Ami… Ral… S-S-Serait… A…

Le matelot sursauta de peur. Comment diable pouvait il encore parler ? Il regarda ces yeux… Ça… Ça… Ce n'était pas le regard d'un gosse qui allait mourir ! Pourtant c'est ce qu'il était !

-Moi je me casse !

Le matelot prit ces jambes à con cou, effrayé par le gamin. Ce dernier pu tant bien que mal se redresser. Il remarqua les menottes. Il devait aider ces amis. Mais il avait des menottes. Aux pieds et aux mains. Ces amis…

C'est après de longues heures d'acharnement entre cris, soupirs et serrage de dent qu'il réussit à les enlever. Il les avait fait glissé se bisant ainsi ce qui lui restait d'os. Ces mains tremblaient. Ces pieds de même. Tout son corps ne semblait être qu'un cadavre vivant. Vivant ? À peine…

Où trouvait il la force ? Il se le demandait. Et il le savait. Sa force c'était eux : Sakazuki, Garp et Sengoku. Garp… Est ce qu'il lui pardonnerait un jour ? Cette blessure ovale près de son œil gauche était de sa faute. Est ce qu'elle partirait un jour ?

Sakazuki semblait être celui qui était le moins mal. Mais il avait quand même besoin de soins. C'est trois là devaient se faire soigner. Ils étaient trop mal au point. Mais par qui ? Y avait il une ville ? Est ce qu'il arrivera à les emmener ?

-Aidez moi… Quelqu'un… N'importe qui…

Un miracle. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre un miracle. Il se redressa. Non, il n'attendrait pas de miracle. C'est lui qui devait le provoquer le miracle.

Un trou noir apparut. Juste devant lui. Comme par magie. Il le contempla une seconde et regarda ces amis. Il ne se posa pas plus de question. Garp sur son épaule droite, Sengoku sur la gauche et Sakazuki dont la chemise était coincé dans entre ces dents.

-Ch'est parti…

Un pied. Un deuxième pied. Il n'y avait ni plafond, ni sol, ni mur. Le néant. Le néant ou peut être l'infini ? Les deux ? Ou aucun des deux ? Il ne fit aucun geste jusqu'au moment où il entendit une voix.

-Colonel… Ne devraient-ont pas prévenir l'amiral en chef ?

Il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venait la voix

-Bof. Vous savez à quel point il est chiant quand on le dérange pendant les réunions. Attendons de voir.

Il était tout prêt. En fait il ne marchait même plus, il était attiré par la voix. Attiré par cet endroit. L'attirance se faisait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à qu'il soit totalement projeté à l'extérieur du trou noir vers une lumière blanche.

 **Fin du flashback**

Sakazuki avait fini de compter son récit les larmes qui coulaient abondamment de ces petits yeux :

-Z'aurais pt'être pu faire que'que chose ! Mon magma aurait pu l'arrêter mais z'n'ai même pas essayer… Quand z'ai vu Sengoku et Garp échouer z'n'arrivait plus à bouzer… Tu sais m'sieur, Sengoku et Garp c'est les plus fort ! Ils sont fort fort fort tellement fort ! Alors quand z'les ai vus… Z'me suis dit que z'avais aucune chance… Z'm'en veux

Il continuait à pleurer. D'autant plus que de base, tout ceci était entièrement de sa faute, si il n'avait pas accepté le défi de Momonga…

-Ce qui est fait est fait. C'est tout.

L'amiral en chef actuel ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Petit à petit que Sakazuki racontait ce qui s'était passé ces propres souvenirs lui revenaient. Il se souvenait de Borsalino au moment où il est arrivé… Il se souvenait de ce fichu porc sur lui. C'était le capitaine de l'équipage Des Rocks. Un homme Berseck. Puissant, beaucoup trop puissant. Si ces souvenirs sont bons, ce ne sera que dans huit ans que le Garp et le Sengoku actuellement à l'hôpital réussiront à l'attraper. Ça provoquera la dissolution de l'équipage Des Rocks et ainsi l'apparition de l'équipage de Big Mom et de Kaidou encore quelques années après. Ça provoquera aussi le surnom de _« héros »_ à Garp et de _« stratège »_ à Sengoku.

-Viens mon garçon. On va manger. Il faut que tu saches que tes trois amis vont s'en sortir. Pour l'instant tu vas tranquillement rester avec moi.

Sakazuki le regardait les yeux encore brillants. Le mec a la casquette de mouette était vraiment un type bien. En plus…

-T'sais m'sieur, t'ressembles beaucoup beaucoup à Sengoku ! Et Sengoku moi z'l'aime alors toi aussi z't'aime

Sengoku rougit de gêne. Il lui ressemblait ? Bah oui ils étaient la même personne mais avec cinquante ans d'écart. Il espérait avoir changé entre ces cinquante années, il ne voulait pas ressembler à son lui d'il y a cinquante ans.

-Allons juste manger.

Il se leva, portant toujours l'enfant dans ces bras. Le petit Sakazuki totalement exténué par le long récit qu'il venait de faire s'endormit sur l'épaule de l'amiral en chef sans que celui ci ne s'en aperçoive. Une fois à la cafétéria c'est Garp qui le lui fit remarquer :

-Zut, j'avais pas vu… Je doit peut être le réveillé il n'a pas mangé

-Non, dit Tsuru, tu devrait plutôt changer ces bandages et le laisser dormir jusqu'à demain

-Ça fera quand même un total de trois jours entier sans manger, intervient Garp

-Ça ira

-Moi j'en mourrais

-Toi t'es une triple andouille

-Gwahaha j'adore ce mot !

Sengoku réfléchit un instant, le mieux était sûrement pour lui de dormir. D'ailleurs il aurait du mal à se rendormir si il se réveillait :

-Bon on va faire ça. Je suppose qu'il doit dormir dans mes appartements ? Tu veux pas le prendre avec toi Tsuru ?

-Non merci

Sengoku soupira :

-Je suis amiral en chef moi pas baby-sitter !

Il partit en grognant dans sa barbe tout en fusillant du regard l'amiral vêtu de rouge pourtant innocent.

…

Propre et vêtue d'un pyjama beaucoup trop grand pour son corps d'enfant, le petit Sakazuki dormait à poing fermé aux côtés de l'amiral en chef qui lui réfléchissait à ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était fou… Il se rappelait de l'affrontement, ce fut sa première défaite. Il repensait à Borsalino. Le pauvre petit avait failli se faire violer… Il essayait de se rappeler comment c'était passé le retour à Marinford. Ces souvenirs sont flous mais il se souvenait que c'est à ce moment là que Borsalino, Sakazuki, Momonga et Onigumo étaient devenu « adulte ». Surtout Borsalino.

Ils avaient arrêter toutes leurs bêtises et ces quatre là avaient enfin pris conscience de ce qu'est réellement la marine. Ils n'avaient cesser de s'entraîner. Sakazuki s'était refermé sur lui même. Ces sourires étaient devenus trop rare. Beaucoup trop rare pour un enfant. Son sens de la justice devenu de jour en jour plus poussé à l'extrême. Momonga fit un énorme travail sur lui même, pour savoir se contrôler. Que dire, à qui, à quel moment, comment le dire. Répondre à toutes ces questions en moins d'une seconde pour maîtriser l'art de la parole. L'art de la manipulation. Onigumo lui au contraire s'était totalement tût. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais été bavard. Et Borsalino… Sa stratégie ne fut pas de se construire une carapace d'acier. Non. Lui il avait enfiler un masque. Celui de la gentillesse, du bonheur. Il avait constamment le sourire au lèvres. Un magnifique faux sourire. Une manie vicieuse qui était encore présente aujourd'hui. C'est vrai que même avant cet événement le sourire, le soleil ne quittait jamais ces lèvres. Mais avant c'était pour de vrai, il était réellement heureux. Après cet événement, tout changera à jamais.

Sengoku caressa les cheveux très court du petit endormi. Comment se passera le réveil du mini-Borsalino ? Comment allait il réagir à ce traumatisme ? D'ailleurs… Comment avait il surmonter ça ? Il pensa au vrai Borsalino, celui qu'il connaissait. Avait-il… réellement… surmonter ça ?

Il secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter d'y penser. Cela était du passé. Ces gamins allaient juste rentrer à leur époque et c'est tout.

Il ferma les yeux, rejoignant à son tour le pays des rêves.

C'est exactement au même moment que le Sengoku de vingt sept ans décida lui de quitter ce même pays. Il bougea un doigt. Puis sa main. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Essaya de parler.

-Oh ? Vous êtes réveillez ? Quel synchronisation ! Votre ami s'est aussi réveillé il y a quelques instants.

…

Voilà ! J'espère que c'est pas trop long…

Review ? :)


	5. Dans quel genre de galère on est ?

Hey ! Voilà le chapitre cinq !

Bonne lectuuuure !

…..

Chapitre 5 : Dans quel genre de galère est ce qu'on est nous ?

Sengoku se leva plus tôt ce matin. Il décida d'aller acheter des vêtements adéquats à l'enfant qu'il hébergeait. Il passa aussi par la cafétéria sur le chemin du retour où il retrouva l'infirmière en chef :

-Ah bonjour Soraya. J'imagine que nous sommes venus pour la même raison ?

-Je pense bien ! J'ai demandé à ce que l'on fasse un petit déjeuner sur mesure au petit Sakazuki. Beaucoup de fruit pour beaucoup de vitamines. Il doit reprendre un rythme normal. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas des deux autres…

-Pardon ?

-Vous et Garp vous vous êtes réveillés en début de soirée. Vous avez vous deux énormément mangé avant de vous rendormir. On vient de m'avertir que vous vous êtes de nouveau réveillé ce matin pour manger à nouveau…

-Ne dîtes pas « vous » s'il vous plaît, je n'aime pas. Je suis là moi. Et… Il y avait assez de nourriture ? Garp n'a pas un estomac normal.

-Vous non plus, rigola la femme avant de se reprendre, enfin le mini-Sengoku je voulait dire. Il a aussi beaucoup mangé. Mais j'avais anticipé la chose, j'ai capturé un monstre marin dans la nuit alors ça va. Et le petit il a bien dormi ?

-Oui il n'a pas bougé. Je vais changer ces bandages et lui mettre de nouveau habits. Le petit Borsalino va bien ?

-Les fiches médicales m'ont beaucoup aidés. Il est très observé. Des fois son cœur s'arrête de battre, des fois c'est son cerveau qui cesse de répondre… Il est instable, c'est difficile mais on prend soin de lui.

Sengoku soupira. Il avait peur pour ce gamin. Il allait s'en sortir oui mais comment ? Et quand ? C'est la tête plein de question qu'il se dirigea vers ces appartement. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir l'enfant toujours endormis.

-Hé oh ! Sakazuki tu veux bien te réveiller ?

Il le secoua doucement, l'enfant ouvrit ces yeux petit à petit et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

-Dézà l'matin ?

-Oui, lève toi. Tu passes à la douche et on va manger. Un bon gros repas t'attend.

Il se leva et s'exécuta. Une fois sa douche finit il fut cependant surpris par les vêtements qu'il portait. Il était habillé comme un jeune matelot. Une chemise blanche en débardeur, un short noir et des grosses chaussures

-À quoi z'ressemble moi ?

Visiblement il n'était pas très content de son apparence. Sengoku en rigola et lui mit la touche finale :

-Un gentil petit marine ! Regardes…

Il glissa autour de son col un bandeau qu'il noua

-Même comme ça tu n'aimes pas ?

Il se regarda encore devant le miroir. Il avait quand même grave la classe ! C'est juste la chemise qui est trop serré au col… Il déboutonna quelques boutons et se regarda encore avant de déclarer avec un grand sourire :

-Z'aime !

Sengoku sourit à son tour et marcha avec lui jusqu'à la cafétéria, main dans la main. Soraya avait autorisé l'enfant à marcher mais il ne devait pas trop forcer avec son genou. Tous les hauts gradés étaient présent pour manger leur petit déjeuner, cela devait être consistant car la journée de réunion s'annonçait longue. Le petit prit son plateau coloré et remplis de vitamines :

-Ça fait longtemps z'pas manzé

Il s'assit aux côtés de Sengoku qui lui avait un plateau beaucoup plus sobre. Une tasse de café, quelques croissant, une pomme et un yaourt. Ce sera suffisant. À la même table étaient assis Garp et Tsuru.

-D'ailleurs, les deux autres se sont réveillés, déclara le Bouddha

-Chengoku et Garp ? demanda l'enfant

-Oui mais on ne parle pas la bouche pleine

Il s'empressa d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche pour pouvoir ajouter :

-T'sais m'sieur bah Sengoku et Garp ils sont arzi fort ! Garp il m'a dit qu'il pouvait détruite des montagnes avec une piznette mais z'lai zamais vu faire mais il a dit qu'il pouvait alors il peut !

-Ah oui ? Tu te dit pas que peut être Garp c'est rien qu'un gros menteur ?

Sakazuki stoppa tous ces mouvement. Il le regarda. Baissa les yeux. Le re-regarda. Re-baissa les yeux. Un menteur ? Des larmes se mirent à couler. Sengoku conscient de sa bêtise tenta de se rattraper :

-Mais non mais non je rigole bien sûr que c'est pas un menteur !

Les deux vices amiraux à sa table rigolaient à s'en briser les cordes vocales devant l'hilarante scène. L'enfant lui versait des larmes silencieuses

-Garp… Il m'a menti ? Il est pas arzi fort ?

Il se sentait trahi. Sengoku ne sachant quoi faire devant cette situation décida de frapper son ami

-Abruti ! C'est de ta faute ça tu lui raconte toujours des bêtises !

-Gwahahaha mais c'est trop drôle regardes comment il y croit !

L'enfant se fit beaucoup plus bruyant attirant l'attention de tout le cafétéria

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-C'est le petit Sakazuki ?

-Il passait sa vie à chialer quand on était gosse, dit furtivement Onigumo

-Ooooh oui c'est vrai

-Non ça l'est pas !

-EH SAKAZUKI QUI T'AS FAIT PLEURER ?

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix

-Gwahaha défend toi Saka ! Éclate lui la tronche !

-Non imbécile il doit faire preuve de diplomatie et tranquillement discuter avec la personne qui est en désaccord avec lui. C'est quand même mieux que de frapper. La violence viendra si il ne trouve pas de compromis

-Mouais donc au final ils vont se battre ? Autant le faire directement sans parler gwahaha

Les deux jeunes semblaient âgés d'une bonne vingtaine d'années, peut être même bientôt trente. Ils avaient des tenus propres de colonel, la cape de la justice incluse. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arrivé à hauteur de leur protégé traversant ainsi toute la cafétéria. Garp le frappa au visage l'envoyant volé contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce

-Gwahaha ça lui apprendra à pleurer

Il mangea la totalité de son plateau en guise de punition

-Triple abruti t'aurais pu le frapper moins fort là il va encore plus pleurer !

Ce qui fut vrai, une fois les fesses au sol le mini-Sakazuki hurla. Le jeune Sengoku se précipita vers lui pour le consoler mais le plus rapide fut Garp

-Bon bah si il continue à pleurer je vais être obligé de continuer à le frapper

Il arriva avant Sengoku et lui remis un coup en plein visage

-Aller on arrête de faire la mauviette maintenant

-Mais quel crétin celui là !

L'enfant fou de rage décida de se défendre. La salle devenu brûlante, son fruit du démon était en action.

-Z'VAIS TE CARBONISER ! T'ES RIEN QU'UN MENTEUR MÊME QUE T'PEUX MÊME PAS DÉTRUIRE DES MONTAGNES AVEC UNE PIZNETTE TU M'AS MENTI ! MENTI !

-Ah ? Qui c'est qui te l'as dit ?

L'enfant laissa exploser sa rage qui se matérialisa en une vague de magma qui envahi toute la salle obligeant tout le monde à sortir

-Alala qu'est ce qu'il est chiant le gosse. Voilà un truc qui a pas changé en cinquante ans

-Ferme là le glaçon ! Il fait juste répliquer à une attaque qu'il a subit. Quelle idée de frapper aussi fort un enfant ?

-Gwahahaha c'était pour t'endurcir ! D'ailleurs j'ai réussi, c'est grâce à moi que t'es amiral !

-En tout cas faut l'arrêter si on veut pouvoir manger dans notre cafétéria ce soir…

Sengoku se risqua à entrer de nouveau pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait avec les trois invités. Son lui plus jeune était accroché tant bien que mal au plafond tandis que Garp s'était réfugié au dessus d'un frigo. Le plus jeune pleurait au centre de la pièce, un océan de magma sous ces pieds.

-Bon bah je suppose qu'on pourra pas manger ici ce soir… Faudra descendre à l'étage d'en dessous et virer tous les matelots. C'est les restaurants de la ville qui vont être content de les voir manger chez eux

Il enduit ces pieds de haki pour pouvoir marcher. Il alla jusqu'à Sakazuki

-Aller mon grand arrêtes de pleurer

Son corps étant redevenu normal, il se laissa porter pas Sengoku qui se dirigea vers la sortie sans accorder la moindre attention aux deux autres. Aussitôt dans les bras de Sengoku, Sakazuki sécha ces larmes. Cet homme était si glorieux, si impressionnant. Avec lui, Garp n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

-Ah bah revoilà la pleureuse gwahaha

L'enfant fronça les sourcils en direction du vieil homme qui n'en rigola que davantage

-Ne t'occupes pas de ça Sakazuki et toi G… euh… Et toi arrêtes de rigoler !

Il ne fallait pas l'appeler par son prénom. Heureusement ni l'enfant ni les deux nouveaux arrivants ne remarqua ce moment d'hésitation. Les deux étaient là devant toute la troupe, les yeux baissés. On auraient dit deux gamins qu'on réprimandaient et c'était le cas :

-Bon vous deux. Vous avez vu comment est la cafétéria à cause de vos bêtises ?

-Notre faute ? Tu rigoles le vieux ! C'est Sakazuki, c'est son magma !

-Il s'est juste défendu c'est toi qui a commencé, gronda l'amiral rouge

-Bah oui mais je l'ai frappé parce que c'est rien qu'une pleureuse, il faut l'endurcir ! Il me remerciera quand il deviendra amiral tu verras !

-Z'le deviendrais sans ton aide mézant de toute façon z'taime pas moi z'aime Sengoku

Ce dernier prit la parole :

-Enfin bref… Nous vous demandons pardon pour les dégâts causés, on peut peut être participé au nettoyage ?

Son alter-égo plus âgé lui répondit avec calme

-Avec ton collègue dans les parages ? Certainement pas. Vous allez prendre Sakazuki et vous occupez toute la journée sans rien casser. Nous on bosse.

-Une si grosse journée de réunion qui commence avec un ventre même pas plein à cause de deux idiots. Quelle plaie, soupira Tsuru

Ces quelques mots attirèrent fortement l'attention du plus jeune Sengoku. Les soldats du présent se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion tandis que Garp et Sakazuki continuèrent à se disputer

-Sengoku ! Hé Sengoku à quoi tu penses ? Viens on y va ! Faut trouver un truc à faire

-Euh ouais partez devant je vous rejoins

Garp obéit tandis que son ami marcha vers le groupe qui venait juste de partir. Il les suivaient sans un mot jusqu'à que le vrai Sengoku en eu marre

-Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Bah je voulais récupérer l'escargophone que j'avais

-Et tu pouvais pas le dire au lieu de nous suivre comme ça ?

-Bah…

Il regardait la vielle dame avec insistance

-Mouais non rien je veux juste mon escargophone

-Suis moi

Il obéit tout en questionnant l'adulte. Quelqu'un avait appelé ? Tsuru. Avait elle avertit Zephir ? Apparemment oui. Et l'amiral en chef ? Aucune idée. Savait elle pour Borsalino et Sakazuki ? Oui.

-D'ailleurs il va bien Borsalino ? On a pas pu le voir… Je m'inquiète, il était très très mal au point autant physiquement que mentalement…

-Il devrait sans remettre.

Sengoku été fatigué de parler à son lui plus jeune, c'était une situation bizarre qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il arrivèrent dans la salle et il lui donna l'objet tout en l'invitant à partir. Les vices amiraux commencèrent à s'asseoir. Le jeune colonel se mit à rebrousser chemin mais il s'arrêta devant la vielle, il devait lui parler ça le démangeait

-Excuser moi… Êtes vous la Tsuru de ce monde ? Non je dit ça parce que vous avez la même façon de parler enfin… Je ne sais pas, ça ne s'explique pas mais je saurais reconnaître Tsuru parmi un million de personne

L'amiral en chef vira au rouge cramoisi tandis que Garp le Héros se pinça la main jusqu'au sang pour ne pas rigoler

-Ooooh c'est miiiiii…, commenca Kizaru mais il fut coupé

-Toi tu la fermes, tonna Sengoku

Tsuru répondit le regard détourné, elle aussi légèrement rouge

-Non désolé. Tu peux y aller maintenant

Le jeune s'approcha davantage et lis l'inscription écrite sur son manteau

\- « Vice amiral Tsuru »

Cette fois ci s'en était trop pour Garp, elle avait vraiment laissé son étiquette ? Même lui avait pensé à l'enlever ! Il éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes. Sengoku lui paraissait désespéré, comment avait elle pu faire une telle erreur ? Les vices amiraux se retenaient de ne pas éclater de rire. Aokiji ne cachait pas son sourire moqueur.

-Pff sérieux même dans une autre époque tu fais toujours ce genre d'erreur ? C'est énervant tu sais. T'es beaucoup trop tête en l'air ça m'inquiète. Qu'est ce que tu peu être idiote des fois

-QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES D'IDIOTE ?

La femme lui assena un haï-kick en pleine face tandis que le reste de ces collègues rigolèrent

-Ouille ça fait mal…

-Va t'en maintenant espèce d'abruti ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier des trucs de temps en temps

-Moi j'aurais jamais fais ça

Ah oui c'était sûr. Sengoku avait bien pensé à enlever son badge ce matin. Enfin… Il vérifia et… Ahem. Tsuru lui lança des éclairs du regard et Garp n'en pouvait plus de rigoler autant, c'est finalement tout l'élite de la marine qui éclata de rire mis à part Akainu

-Sérieusement ?! Même moi j'y ai pensé vous vous en rendez compte ? Même moi j'y ai pensé ! Vous êtes bêtes les amis !

-C'est toi qui dit ça ?!

-C'est toi qui dit ça ?!

Ces deux amis étaient clairement outré par le culot du Héros. Le jeune colonel lui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en rebroussant chemin. Une fois la porte fermée Tsuru hurla sur la totalité de ces collègues masculins afin de retrouver le calme d'antan. Sengoku reprit son sérieux et la réunion débuta doucement.

Dans le cimetière des bateaux Garp et Sakazuki attendaient Sengoku qui ne tarda pas. Il n'y avait pas d'enfant, l'orphelinat n'existait plus ainsi la base secrète n'en était pas une. Juste un véritable cimetière de bateaux. Cependant aucun des trois savaient qu'ils étaient dans le futur, on leur avait simplement dit qu'ils étaient dans une sorte d'autre dimension où ils pourraient ou non trouver des personnes qui leurs correspondent. Par exemple dans ce monde il pourrait y avoir un Garp qui serait pirate. C'était faux mais les médecins ont pensé que ce serait plus simple à expliquer.

-Les gars j'ai un escargophone, on peut parler avec Tsuru. Je pense que c'est l'unique contact qu'il existe entre ce monde et le notre mais avant…

Il s'assit sur un morceau de bois et fixa Sakazuki dans ces petits yeux. Il le fixait durement.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé

Sakazuki se mit a tout lui raconter. Tout ce qu'il savait. Que tout ça avait commencé par un cap ou pas cap de Momonga et d'Onigumo. Que c'est lui qui avait insisté pour le faire. Que à cause de lui qu'ils étaient sortis du bateau. Que c'est Borsalino qui lui a dit de s'enfuir.

-Et c'est à ce moment là que tu as couru au bateau pour nous demander d'intervenir ?

Il hocha la tête

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir emporter là dedans…

-C'est bon mais… Pourquoi t'es pas retourné au bateau comme on te l'avait dit ?

-J-Je-J'a-J'avais…

Il tenta d'expliquer tant bien que mal qu'il avait été totalement paralysé. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Sengoku s'autorisa un moment de tendresse, il le prit et laissa l'enfant pleurer dans ces bras. Garp lui ne savait trop quoi faire. C'était difficile de pouvoir rigoler de ça, il n'y avait rien de pire comme sensation de se sentir faible et impuissant, il le savait. Le regret est le pire sentiment qui puisse exister. Il le sait.

-Bon vous deux vous êtes bien mignon mais qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Il faut préparer un plan pour revenir dans notre Marinford. Le chef d'ici avec la casquette de mouette m'a dit qu'il nous aiderait. Mais faut voir ce qu'on va faire pour l'amiral en chef… Je vais appeler Tsuru et on va se mettre d'accord

Garp compris vite le message : prend Sakazuki loin d'ici moi je m'occupe de la stratégie

-Et si on allait voir Borsy nous deux ?

-Borsalino ! Il aime pas qu'on l'appelle Borsy !

-Gwahaha c'est vrai ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

-Parce que l'amiral en chef l'appelle toujours comme ça…

Garp ravala sa salive regrettant toutes les fois où il l'avait appelé ainsi. Le chef faisait vivre un enfer aux gosses de l'orphelinat, rien que sa sélection était un enfer en soi. C'était pitoyable. Mais pour Borsalino c'était pire, il n'était même pas orphelin. Sa mère et morte sous ces yeux et son père aussi, le pauvre homme avait fait le chemin jusqu'à Marinford pour récupérer son fils. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à une exécution publique. La punition de niveau un, la mort par le bûcher sous les yeux de tous les citoyens et de son propre enfant. Borsalino avait souffert alors l'appeler par la façon dont l'appelle son tortionnaire… Garp se jura en son fort intérieur de ne plus jamais dire ce surnom.

Pendant que le futur héros accompagné par le futur amiral rouge partirent en direction de l'hôpital, le futur amiral en chef composa le numéro de Tsuru. Elle répondit au bout de deux signaux :

-Ici Tsuru colonel du Quartier Général de la Marine j'écoute ?

-C'est Sengoku. On s'est réveillé avec Garp.

-Sérieux Sengoku ? Le vrai ? Génial !

-Oui mais Tsuru on est dans de beaux draps là

-T'inquiètes j'ai fais des recherches. Alors je vais tout dire d'un coup. Tu m'écoutes bien ?

Il inspira un grand coup, préparant son cerveau à enregistrer toutes les informations

-Ok tu peux y aller

-Tout d'abord vous étiez sur l'île du temps. Une fois tous les siècles des trous noirs apparaissent aléatoirement sur toute l'île et y reste pour une certaine durée. Peu importe le trou noir, ils sont tous relié au même point : le centre du monde c'est-à-dire Marinford. Qu'on prenne un trou noir qui te ramène dix siècles dans le passé ou dix siècles dans le futur ce sera dans tous les cas à Marinford que tu atterriras. Pour revenir à ton époque tu dois retourner sur l'île du temps et prendre le même trou noir, forcément le même ! Si tu prend le même alors tu retourneras sur l'île du temps mais de ton époque, si tu te trompe tu seras encore dans un Marinford d'une autre époque. Mais les trous noirs ne restent pas indéfiniment. La période d'apparition des trous noirs est un mois, pendant un mois ils fleurissent partout sur l'île

-Et les trous noirs du coup ils restent un mois ?

-C'est bien ça le problème : il ne reste pas tous la même durée. Mais de ce que j'ai pu rechercher, il reste entre trois et sept jour.

-L'écart est grand…

Tsuru farfouilla un peu dans sa paperasse avant de continuer :

-C'est vrai mais il semblerait que plus on avance dans l'histoire plus il reste longtemps. Comme c'est un phénomène qui n'arrive que tous les siècles les témoignages sont rares et vieux. Tu dois bien avoir une bibliothèque dans ton Marinford. Tu feras des recherches mais moi de ce que j'ai pu conclure c'est que à peu près tous les deux cents ans la période augmente. Quoi qu'il en soit aujourd'hui est le troisième jour. Il faut essayer de ne pas rester plus de cinq jour sinon ce serait risqué. Quand est ce que tu peux partir ?

-En théorie on part quand on veut mais en réalité il faut attendre que Borsalino récupère. Il est constamment en soins intensifs… Il paraît que des fois son cœur s'arrête de battre, c'est les infirmières qui en discutaient. J'ai peur pour lui mais le chef d'ici m'a affirmé qu'il allait s'en sortir.

-Même si il s'en sort… Kazuaki veut le tuer.

Le colonel n'en revenait pas :

-Quoi ?

-Il est au courant de sa disparition. Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il était avec vous… Tous les soldats le cherchent à Marinford, les enfants n'ont pas craché le morceau mais j'ai réussi à faire parler Momonga qui m'a raconté le pourquoi du comment. Les petits me font confiance alors c'est aller vite.

-Je vois… Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pour lui éviter la torture ? Le chef ne le tuera pas, il adore son fruit du démon, il souhaite faire de lui un amiral. D'ailleurs il est le genre de personne à préférer la vitesse à la puissance, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous a envoyé chercher le Goro Goro no Mi, le fruit de la foudre. Il aime trop le Pika Pika no Mi et Borsalino lui même pour pouvoir le tuer. Même si c'est un amour à sens unique et plutôt malsain…

-C'est vrai. J'ai pas encore réfléchis comment on pourra lui éviter une sanction. Je crois que c'est impossible, dans tous les cas il reviendra à Marinford et le chef voudra se venger de s'être enfui

-Et pour Sakazuki ?

-Le chef n'a pas remarqué son absence. Il était trop occupé par celle de Borsalino

-Borsalino a d'une certaine manière encore protéger Sakazuki

-C'est ça. J'ai pensé que Sakazuki pourrait discrètement revenir avec vous et on s'occupera de chercher Borsalino après. On le laisse sur une île aux alentours et on revient le chercher dans quelques temps. Le temps que le chef se calme

-Tu crois pas que plus le temps passera plus il sera énervé ? Faut surtout qu'il revienne au plus vite

-Si il le découvre comme ça il échappera pas à la torture… Il déteste les faibles et il a placé beaucoup d'espoir en lui. Si il le voit autant blessé comment il va réagir ?

-Tu sais… Borsalino aurait du mourir. Il est blessé à un point inimaginable. Je crois qu'il sera encore plus fier de voir qu'il a survécu à ça

-Quand on connaît le personnage c'est vraiment malsain ce que tu dis !

Il y eu un silence de plusieurs secondes. Oui, l'amour que portait Kazuaki à Borsalino était des plus malsain… Il n'était attiré que par sa puissance naturelle. Borsalino était né comme ça, il était puissant, il avait une volonté de fer et son corps était très résistant. De plus l'amiral en chef lui avait fait manger son fruit du démon favori qu'il avait vite appris à maîtriser. C'était dégueulasse de se servir d'un enfant comme ça… Sengoku reprit :

-Je sais… Je sais… On pourrait peut être… Enfin… L'aider à partir de Marinford ?

-QUOI ?!

-Tsuru cet endroit est un enfer pour lui !

-Je sais mais…

-C'est bon on oublie. On oublie. Écoute Tsuru je vais faire des recherches de mon côtés. Je t'appellerais si j'ai du nouveau ou si Borsalino se réveille.

-Ça marche. Moi je te contacte si la situation évolue par rapport à l'amiral en chef c'est d'accord ?

-On fait comme ça.

Sengoku raccrocha sans plus de politesse. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Il marcha en direction de l'hôpital pour rejoindre les deux qu'il avait laissé. Il fut surpris de les voir eux aussi marcher vers lui

-Alors ?

-Ils nous ont pas laissé le voir. Il est constamment surveillé alors ils ne veulent pas qu'on les dérange

-Je vois…

Il résuma sa conversation avec Tsuru en prenant soin de ne rien dire de la fin de la discussion par rapport à l'amiral en chef. Il en discuterais ce soir avec Garp quand Sakazuki dormira

-Alors l'idéal serait qu'on puisse prendre le trou noir dans deux jours. Mais il nous faut plus d'information même si Tsuru a déjà beaucoup travaillé

-Bon bah on va à la bibliothèque tous ensemble ? Ça te vas Sakazuki ?

L'enfant hocha la tête. Il regarda tristement l'hôpital dans lequel était détenu son meilleur ami, Borsalino adore les livres.

…

La journée passa vite. C'était déjà le soir. Le Bouddha leur avait indiqué leurs appartements et s'était assuré qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Sakazuki voulut rester vivre avec lui mais c'est à contre cœur qu'il refusa, il ne devait pas s'attacher à cet enfant. Ce n'était pas bon d'autant plus qu'il était le passé d'un de ces collègues. Il pourrait apprendre des choses sur son passé que son amiral ne voulait pas forcément qu'un autre sache et il voulait éviter ça, par respect pour Akainu.

Sakazuki se coucha plus tôt que d'habitude exténué par la journée de lecture. C'est alors à table, dans la cafétéria rénové, que le jeune Sengoku raconta la fin de la discussion avec Tsuru à son ami Garp. Sous les oreilles attentives des autres hauts gradés qui faisait mine de rien.

-Ah je vois. La sanction semble être inévitable pour Borsalino mais on peut s'arranger pour Sakazuki c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça…

*BelupBelupBelup*

Tsuru ?!

-All…

-Je peux pas beaucoup parler Sengoku. Je sors d'une réunion secrète. Le chef a compris pour Sakazuki, il a mis les deux en liens. Il est persuadé que vous avez désertés avec eux

-Qu…

-Laisse moi finir ! Il a décidé d'utiliser un Buster Call sur l'île du Temps. Il veut que je l'aide à l'organiser…

-Tu déconnes ?

-Il sera lancé dans quelques jours vous devez vous dépêchez de revenir et tant pis pour les deux petits, ils assumeront leurs actes

-Tsuru ! Garp pris le combiné énervé des derniers mots de son amie, assumer leurs actes ? Tu parles de deux gamins de six ans ! Ils ont juste fait une connerie et je suis sûr qu'ils regrettent suffisamment pas besoin que ce tocard en rajoute !

Une voix grave se fit entendre en arrière plan

-Voyons ma chère colonel. Vous ne respectez pas le couvre feu ? Avec qui parlez vous juste après une réunion si importante ? Et qui cet homme traite-t-il de tocard ?

Sengoku sentit son sang se glacé, dans quel galère avaient ils bien pu se mettre ?

-Ahem… Amiral en chef… Voyez vous j'avais promis à mon amant de l'appeler avant de dormir mais la réunion d'urgence de tout à l'heure ne m'a pas permis de tenir parole. J'ai donc voulu l'appeler tout de suite et… Mon amant est légèrement jaloux de mes collègues masculins bien que nos relations sont strictement professionnels. Vous savez… L'amour…

-J'ai pourtant cru reconnaître la voix de ce traître de Garp

-Ah euh non c'est mon amant euh…

Sengoku prit la parole en essayant au maximum de changer sa voix

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre je suis… Pagama… mo ! Pagamamo. Ahem. Je vous demande pardon à la place de ma bien aimée, je ne souhaitais en aucun cas qu'elle transgresse les règles cependant entendre le son de sa voix avant de dormir m'est indispensable. C'est… euh… C'est l'amour !

-Bien Pagamamo. Ça passera pour cette fois. Terminez vite cette conversation.

-Oui, fit Tsuru, bonne nuit mon Pagamoma

-PagaMAmo, rectifia par réflexe Sengoku

-Oui oui oui, se dêpécha Tsuru en sueur

-Vous ne connaissez pas bien le nom de votre amant colonel Tsuru ?

-Ah…

Sengoku se sentit suer à grosse gouttes et tenta quelque chose

-C'est que mon prénom c'est Pagamoma mais mon nom de famille Pagamamo…

-J'ai l'impression que vous foutez de ma gueule mais soit. Je dois préparer un Buster Call et vous aller m'aider

-Bien entendu

Elle raccrocha sans plus de politesse permettant enfin à Garp de pouvoir relâcher la respiration qu'il retenait depuis toutes ces minutes

-Ouah j'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

-Dans quel genre de galère est ce qu'on est nous ? Il croit qu'on est des traîtres et il va détruire l'île où on est sensé arrivé !

-Faut vite qu'on parte. Il faut partir même si Borsalino n'est pas rétablis

-Garp… Si on a eu autant de mal à trouver des informations dans cette bibliothèque c'est peut être que… dans ce monde l'île est déjà détruite ?

-…

-…

-Oh putain

Sans un mot de plus les deux jeunes repartirent à la bibliothèque pour rechercher plus d'information. Le Buster Call effaçait l'île mais aussi son histoire… C'était sûrement la raison qui expliquait pourquoi il y avait si peu de livre parlant de l'île du temps à cette époque.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, les trois amis de longues dates avaient tout entendu :

-Gwahaha c'était insoutenable !

-Tu peux parler mais tu sais pas ce que c'est de vivre ça quand t'y est. C'était horrible maintenant que je les revus je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier

-Gwahaha et toi Sengoku t'as pas pu trouver plus ridicule comme nom ?

-La ferme je m'en souviens plus mais j'imagine que j'ai dû stresser. On sais tous la peur qu'inspirait l'amiral en chef

Garp en eut un frisson :

-Je maintient que ce mec était un tocard, déclara-t-il en mâchouillant un énorme bout de viande

-Mais finalement qu'est ce qui s'est passé déjà ? L'île à été détruite ou pas ?

Tsuru hocha la tête

-J'ai bien relu le dossier que Sakazuki m'a donné et j'ai même fait faire des recherches à Mariejoie. L'île avait bien été détruite, dans leur époque elle le sera dans trois jours.

-Donc ils doivent prendre le trou noir avant trois jours…

-Et étant donné que la traversé peut mettre deux jours maximum selon les courants marins…

-Ils doivent partir demain…

-Sauf que l'île n'existe plus.

-Quel putain de bordel, conclut Sengoku

Garp se contenta de rire :

-Gwahaha les gars tranquille ! On en sort vivant !

Quelques tables plus loin c'est Akainu et Kizaru qui discutaient accompagné de Momonga et Onigumo :

-Même là tu me protégeais sale débile

-Ooooh mais là c'est contre mon gré !

-Attend de voir ce qu'il va faire après… glissa Momonga

-Vous trois vous devriez me raconter ! Ça fait cinquante ans maintenant

-Justement. Oublie, dit Kizartu d'un ton glacial qui ne lui ressemblait pas

Sakazuki se leva et parti. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que lui il s'en sortirait sans aucune sanction, pas même une punition. Mais ce qu'il savait aussi c'est que Borsalino vivra l'enfer une fois de retour dans le vrai Marinford et il n'a jamais su pourquoi lui avait éviter la sanction suprême juste avant la mort alors que Borsalino avait du l'encaisser. Il n'a jamais su. La réponse à ces interrogations se trouvent certainement ici. Il devait rester au Quartier Général pour observer ce qui allait se passer.

L'amiral rouge n'avait que deux souvenirs de ce voyage dans le temps.

Il se souvenait d'un homme. Si bon, si généreux. Il était l'allégorie même du bien. Tout chez lui transpirait la bonté, la vertu et la confiance. Un très très grand monsieur avec une casquette trop cool. Mais l'image était flou…

Il se souvenait aussi d'une promesse. De cette promesse. Jamais il ne l'avait oublié et jamais il ne l'oublierais.

Rien d'autre. Par contre il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé avant et après. Et même cinquante après, il en gardait encore des remords. Tout été de sa faute…

Loin de là, dans l'hôpital de Marinford un médecin hurla à en faire sursauter ces collègues :

-REGARDEZ ! Il A BOUGÉ LE PETIT DOIGTS !

Tout se retournèrent mais ne virent que le corps inconscient de l'enfant

-Si t'es fatigué va dormir

-Mais non il…

Il aurait pourtant juré que l'enfant avait bougé. Il était peut être un peu fatigué ? Tous quittèrent la chambre et ne virent pas l'œil de l'enfant les observer sortir. Il ne le virent pas non plus se redresser sur son lit pour réfléchir à comment s'enfuir discrètement de cet endroit.

…

Et voilà pour le chapitre cinq !

Review pleaase ? ;$


	6. Je te demandes pardon !

Hay ! Comment allez vous ? Voilà le chapitre six ;)

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 6 : Je te demandes pardon !

Une fois seul Borsalino se mit à observer autour de lui. Une chambre d'hôpital tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Enfin ça aurait pu être le cas or là il été attaché à de trop nombreux appareils électriques pour pouvoir qualifié cet endroit de banal. Comment sortir discrètement ? Il regarda l'heure : 20h… Si il se débranchait, les infirmiers le remarqueraient. Il fallait qu'il attende. Il y avait certainement des infirmiers de nuit mais c'est entre 3h et 4h qu'ils sont le plus fatigué. Si il se débranchait à ce moment là alors ils ne remarqueraient peut être pas l'absence de signal. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat et ça lui laisserait le temps de fuir.

Que faire de ces longues heures ? Réfléchir tout simplement. Connecter ces neurones entre elles et réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi cet endroit ressemble à Marinford ? Et surtout… L'amiral en chef ? Que va t-il faire ? Que va t-il lui faire ?

…

Borsalino imagina tous les scénarios possible. Il avait fait une liste mental des stratégies qu'il pouvait faire et il en avait finalement choisi une qui était plutôt bien. L'objectif est simple : protéger Sengoku, Garp et surtout Sakazuki de la cruauté de celui qui leur servait de supérieur ultime.

Dans les alentours de 3h30 il enleva progressivement tous les fils et débrancha toutes les machines. Dans la salle chargée de le surveiller, les signaux disparurent les uns après les autres. Sans que personne ne le remarque. Chacun s'étant plus ou moins assoupis. En même temps, les machines ne font du bruit que quand il y a quelque chose d'anormal pas quand elles se débranchent.

Une fois fait Borsalino dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir tenir debout mais il s'y attendais. Il devait tout de même se dépêcher, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse attraper. Une fois qu'il réussit à s'habituer à marcher, il chercha ces vêtements, cette blouse d'hôpital ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne trouva que son short, le blanc de son short étant devenu gris de poussière et tâché de sang à plusieurs endroits

-Ils auraient pu le laver…

Il le mit et décida de rester le torse nu. Ou plutôt entièrement recouvert de bandage. Il passa devant un miroir, il eu du mal à accepter son propre reflet. Il était encore plus maigre qu'avant, il avait l'impression de n'avoir que la peau sur les os. Quelques unes de ces plaies s'étaient rouvertes du à ces précédents efforts et déjà les bandages affichaient une couleur rouge à plusieurs endroits. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas, il voulait juste partir le plus loin possible de cet hôpital. Il n'y a aucun endroit qu'il déteste plus au monde que les hôpitaux.

Le blanc cassé des murs. Cette atmosphère de mort. Cette expression dépité sur le visage des médecins. Leurs yeux remplis de regret et de tristesse même quand ils ont le sourire. Cette mélancolie dans les yeux des patients. L'inquiétude dans ceux des proches. Ces soldats qui paraissent mort même si leurs cœurs battaient encore. Leur yeux dans le vide quand ils pensent à leurs compagnons morts. Et cette odeur. Cette horrible odeur. Une odeur de mort. Une odeur de sang. Une odeur qui ne sentait rien. Il détestait les hôpitaux. Tous transpirent la mort. Tous n'est que mort. Mort ou mort vivants. C'est tous ce qu'on trouve dans les hôpitaux.

-HÉ TOUT LE MONDE ! LE GOSSE À DISPARU ! TROUVEZ LE ! IL A PAS PU PARTIR BIEN LOIN AVEC CES BLESSURES !

Zut, démasqué. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une bouche d'aération. Il fut facile pour lui de s'y faufiler dedans et de partir. L'hôpital fut totalement barricadé en quelques minutes mais impossible pour les infirmiers de l'empêcher de partir.

-Hop ! Libéré.

Il utilisa son pouvoir pour se téléporter de plus en plus loin. Il ne savait pas où aller, il ne savait pas où il étais. Mais être le plus loin possible de cet hôpital le rassurait.

Instinctivement il se dirigea vers l'endroit où devait être l'orphelinat. Il n'y trouva qu'une gigantesque armurerie. Il alla alors vers l'internat. C'était un grand centre d'entraînement. Il y entra, par curiosité. Il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner même si ce n'étais pas envie qu'il lui manquait, il devait devenir plus fort si il voulait prétendre au grade d'amiral un jour. Et un jour, il y prétendrait, il pourra tous les regarder droit dans les yeux et leur dire _« Je_ _v_ _eu_ _x_ _devenir amiral »_. Et il y arriverait.

Il marcha dans les différentes arènes. Vides. En même temps il n'était que 4h du matin. Il se dirigea vers la salle de méditation et y vit des livres. Il y en avait qui parlait du haki de l'armement qu'il avait éveillé sans faire exprès. Juste par volonté. Juste ? Non, il ne devrait pas sous estimer sa volonté et sa force. Sans pour autant la surestimer. Il en feuilleta plusieurs sans vraiment les lire, sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Une fois au dernier étage il s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et grimpa jusqu'au toit où il pouvait observer l'endroit où il se trouvait.

La forme de l'île était la même. La forme du bâtiment principal aussi. Ça ressemblait vraiment à Marindford. Mais il y avait tant de technologies en plus, beaucoup plus de fer et d'acier. Beaucoup plus de canon et surtout il manquait l'orphelinat. Ici, dans ce Marindford, Borsalino n'existait pas. Il n'était pas à sa place dans cet endroit.

Il resta assis ici plusieurs heures. Ces yeux pointaient en direction du levé du soleil mais en vérité il se fichait bien de ça. Son esprit était totalement ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas rester.

-Hé toi qui est tu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais sur le toit ?

Il se baissa la tête vers la fenêtre et re-rentra dans le bâtiment. Un gamin avec des cheveux roses et des lunettes rondes. Drôlement matinal !

-Je te retourne la question, dit il très très paresseusement

-Moi bah je suis Coby mais je te l'avais demandé en premier !

Coby. Il n'avait strictement jamais entendu ce prénom. Un autre arriva derrière lui, du même âge. Mais il était blond. Encore une autre, elle avait les cheveux court et bleu foncé. Borsalino la trouva très jolie. Elle avait l'air d'aimer les enfants… En même temps les femmes aiment beaucoup les enfants, c'est pour ça que Tsuru tenait autant à eux et surtout que eux aussi aimaient autant Tsuru.

-Comment vous vous appelez madame ? le jeune s'approcha d'elle en souriant, un câlin ou un bisou, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait, de l'amour tout simplement

-Hein ?! Heu… Je suis Tashigi mais toi tu serais pas… ahem… Dis moi si je me trompe mais ton prénom c'est pas Borsalino ?

Il fut surpris. Coby et Hermep crièrent en faisant plusieurs pas en arrière

-Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ? pousser pas un fort instinct de survie qui lui cria d'oublier son caprice il recula de plusieurs pas et se mit en position de combat

Il avait remarqué le sabre dans les mains de la femme, il fit apparaître une épée de lumière, face à un épéiste, mieux valait se battre à l'épée même si il est loin du talent de Momonga et d' Onigumo

-Non non attends ! Co-Colonel Smoker !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux enco… Le gamin !

-Le mec aux cigares. On a un combat à finir non ?

Sans plus de politesse Borsalino tenta de lui foncer dessus mais les quatre entailles qu'il avait au torse se rouvrirent et le coupa dans son élan. Il s'effondra au sol, tenant la plaie d'une main et de l'autre il tenta de contenir le sang que sa bouche éjectait. Smoker courra vers lui pour l'aider. L'enfant cru à une attaque et décida de fuir, il n'était définitivement pas en état de combattre.

-Et si on continuait ça un peu plus tard ?

Il sauta par la fenêtre sur laquelle il était assis quelques minutes auparavant et chargea son doigts en direction du grand bâtiment

-TOUT LE MONDE FUYEZ ! hurla l'homme de fumée

-Trop lent.

Un rayon, deux rayon, cinq et dix. Parallèlement il eu aussi dix explosions. Suffisant pour détruire entièrement ce bâtiment.

Une alarme réveilla tous les habitants de l'île. Une équipe ne tarda pas à arriver pour constater les dégâts. Une autre pour trouver des survivants. Encore une pour interroger d'éventuels témoins. L'endroit fut vite noir de monde, mais Borsalino s'en fichait, il était déjà loin. Cependant l'île était devenu beaucoup plus surveillé, il y avait un intrus et c'était lui. Il devait se faire discret, alors il pris une direction qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : la base secrète.

…

-Quoi ?! Tu est sûr de toi Smoker ?

-Certain amiral en chef

-Et toi Soraya comment t'as pu le laisser partir ?

-On a barricadé tout l'hôpital, dans l'état dans lequel il est il ne devrait même pas pouvoir se lever

Sengoku passa sa main sur son front. Et comment il faisait maintenant ?

-Prévenez toutes les unités que l'intrus est un enfant de six ans blessé. Il ne faut surtout pas l'attaqué, il n'en survivrait pas.

-Alala la journée commence mal. Il y a des victimes ?

-Selon les premiers rapports il n'y a que des blessés. Aucun mort, déclara l'infirmière, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur du bâtiment

Sengoku ordonna à Smoker et Soraya de prendre congé. Il n'était que 6h mais c'était déjà le bordel.

-Hmmmm. Chef ? Il faudrait peut être prévenir les trois autres non ?

-Attendons de voir comment ça évolue. On va peut être te retrouver facilement…

-Pas sûr de ça, glissa Akainu sa casquette toujours aussi basse sur son visage, il est doué pour se cacher. Ajoutez à ça qu'il se déplace à la vitesse de la lumière… Ça va être compliqué

Sengoku n'ajouta rien de plus. Il déclara qu'ils allaient commençaient dès maintenant la réunion. Elle n'allait pas durer longtemps, ils devaient juste discuter des détails.

Pour l'instant le petit fugitif se baladait tranquillement. Il était petit, personne ne le voyait pour son plus grand bonheur. Il était aller à la bibliothèque où il avait retrouvé Sengoku et Garp endormi autour d'une dizaine de livre. Il regarda Garp de longues minutes. Il l'appréciait énormément, c'était l'un des seuls qui le traitait normalement. C'était Garp, toujours lui même peu importe qui est en face de lui. Borsalino l'aimait et le respectait énormément… C'était son modèle, le marine qu'il souhaitait devenir. Son héros à lui. Mais et maintenant ?

Il toucha la nouvelle cicatrice encore fraîche qui décorait le côté gauche de son visage. De sa main il retraça la courbe : elle partait du haut de son sourcil pour s'arrêter en bas de son œil. Une croûte était apparu. Les bords étaient plus foncé que le centre de la plaie qui était encore rouge. Est ce que Garp allait lui pardonner ? Est ce qu'il allait continuer à l'aimer ? À être gentil ? À le frapper de temps en temps quand il faisait des conneries ? Est ce que Garp lui en voudrait ? Est ce que son Garp serait toujours son Garp ?

Il était triste à cette pensée, triste de perdre un être à qui il tenait tant. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tout gâcher… Garp l'avait protéger et il s'était blessé… Si il avait été assez fort ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Comment espérer devenir amiral ?

Il regarda aussi Sengoku. Il avait un joli bleu qui décorait le haut de son œil et il avait plusieurs pansements sur son visage. Il avait l'air terriblement fatigué. Borsalino vit qu'il s'était endormi sur un paquet de feuille. Il le prit et commença à le lire. Sengoku avait écrit toutes les informations qu'il avait. Borsalino pu enfin se rendre compte de la situation désespérée dans laquelle ils étaient… Trouver un trou noir sur une île qui n'existe pas, comment c'est possible ?

Il vit un escargophone près de Sengoku. Il le prit et emporta aussi la petite pile de feuille. Il devait étudier ça. Il se dirigea vers le cimetière des navires où il composa le numéro de Momonga

-Ici le futur meilleur sabreur de la marine. T'es qui et tu veux quoi ? Grouille j'ai pas le temps

-Quand on deviendra marine, il faudra que tu sois plus poli Momonga

À l'autre bout du fil l'enfant à la crête violette recracha le gâteau qu'il avait avalé

-Borsalino ?! Tu vas bien ?! Si tu savais comme je suis déso…

-On s'en fiche. L'amiral en chef il est comment ? Ils nous considèrent vraiment comme des traîtres ?

-J'ai pas les détails mais tu sais je suis un bon espion et j'ai tout un réseau d'escargophone espion. Je sais tout ce qui se passe à Marinford mais là tout le monde est resté très discret. T'es au courant pour le Buster Call ?

-Yep. Ici l'île n'existe plus.

-Zut… Je m'en doutais comme vous êtes dans le futur mais je voulais pas y penser… J'ai pu enregistré toutes les conversations de Tsuru. Comment vous aller faire ?

-Il semblerait que Sengoku a trouvé une solution cette nuit. Si jamais on va à l'endroit où l'île est censé être alors on devra pouvoir trouver le trou noir

-C'est bien beau mais comment vous aller faire pour vous déplacer dans Grand Line sans Eternal Pose ?

-C'est le problème…

L'enfant soupira, ce ne serait jamais arrivé si il avait été plus fort… À l'autre bout du fil son ami le sortit de ces pensées :

-Et même si vous revenez… Le chef…

-Oui. J'ai un plan.

-Tu me fait peur Borsalino…

-Écoutes je vais simplement l'appeler et lui dire que tout est de ma faute. Je vais lui expliquer que j'ai perdu et que je me suis enfui. Que c'est moi qui ai retardé le départ une fois ici. Que je prend toute la responsabilité de l'échec et de la situation actuel

-Attend tu déconnes ?! Il va te tuer !

-Non il ne me tuera jamais, il aime trop mon fruit du démon. Il ne prendra pas le risque de le perdre. Par contre il n'aura aucun remord à tuer Sakazuki. Encore moins à tuer Garp ou Sengoku. Mais moi ça ira

-D'accord mais tu sais que tu aura la sanction juste avant la mort… Et tu sais que cette sanction c'est presque l'équivalent de mourir

-C'est faux, il y a eu quelques survivants

-Sur combien de centaines de punis ? Borsalino arrêtes t'es plus intelligent que ça d'habitude !

Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux :

-C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour protéger les autres. D'ailleurs c'est la stricte vérité : c'est moi qui n'ai pas réussi à retenir Sakazuki à Marinford, c'est moi qui n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher de sortir du bateau, c'est moi qui ai perdu face au Berseck, c'est moi qui ai fuit et c'est moi qui a attiré tous les autre à l'endroit où je me battais parce que je hurlais comme un lâche. Si j'avais accepté de mourir en silence rien de tout cela ne serait arriver. Garp, Sengoku et Sakazuki se sont battu fièrement pendant que je chialais. Je mérite rien d'autre que la mort et l'amiral en chef doit le savoir. Je dois le dire à l'amiral en chef que tout est entièrement de ma faute. Je mérite pas sa miséricorde…

-…

-Momonga ?

-J'apprécie ta sincérité Borsy. J'arrive au bon moment.

Cette voix. Cette voix si grave, si effrayante. Borsalino ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles par réflexe avant de reprendre conscience et de se lever le combiné à la main :

-Je suis heureux de savoir que vous avez tout entendu. Ça m'évitera de me répéter. Je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences de ma faiblesse. Que ce soit la sanction de niveau deux qui est de passer six mois à Impel Down… Que ce soit la sanction de niveau un qui est la mort par le feu sur la place publique ou même la sanction de niveau zéro qui est un combat à mort contre vous. J'accepterais tout. Je suis fautif et je le sais.

-Ton courage est admirable mon Borsy. Mais je t'aime Borsy. Tu est ma futur arme. Mon futur amiral. Je ne peux pas te tuer Borsy. Or, tu mérites largement l'une de ces trois sanctions Borsy.

-Alors je veux la deux… C'est la moins pire des trois et six moi à Impel Down en tant que prisonnier… Un mois dans chaque étage et bah…

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et déclara le torse bombé :

-Et bah ça ne me fait pas peur ! Je n'en mourrais pas ! J'en sortirait plus fort ! Je… Je deviendrais un grand amiral et je nettoierais ce déshonneur

-Borsalino…, la voix de Momonga était remplie à a fois de peur et d'admiration

-Borsy, on pouvait deviner un sourire sadique dans celle de l'amiral en chef, tu sais ce que j'aurais préféré ?

-Que je choisisse la pire des trois. Un combat face à vous. Mais je n'en survivrais pas je sais, laissez moi du temps, un peu de temps. Le temps de devenir plus fort et je vous tuerais Kazuaki !

Les trois qui entendirent ces paroles furent silencieux quelques secondes. L'amiral en chef brisa ce silence en ricanant très fort. Momonga était paralysé, il ne croyait pas ce qu'il avait entendu. Pour Borsalino, son sang bouillait tellement fort dans ces veines que plusieurs plaies s'étaient rouvertes et qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et de son nez. Juste à cause de l'adrénaline qu'il ressentait.

-C'est d'accord Borsy. Si jamais vous arrivez à en ressortir vivant alors tu auras la sanction de niveau deux et les autres s'en sortiront sans rien. Mais il faut que tu me prouves que tu est digne de ma miséricorde. Tu dois revenir en vie. J'ai accéléré le processus de lancement du Buster Call. Demain l'île du temps sera rayé de la carte. Au mieux vous arrivez à revenir en plein Buster Call et vous essayer de vous en sortir. Au pire vous atterrissez dans l'océan et en plein Grand Line je ne donne pas chère de votre peau. Bonne chance mon Borsy.

Sur ces mots, l'amiral en chef raccrocha. Laissant Borsalino seul avec ces pensées et son sourire

-J'ai réussi à sauver Sakazuki… Il ne subira rien. Rien.

Il était heureux. Il avait réussi. Ceci dit, il se devait de cacher tout cela aux trois autres, ils ne seraient sûrement pas très content de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé mais Borsalino s'en fichait. Il était juste heureux de savoir qu'ils seront tous les trois sains et saufs. Et tant pis pour lui, il ne mourrait pas à Impel Down. Et dès qu'il sortira il s'entraînera dur pour pouvoir le tuer et libérer tous ces amis. Il le fera.

…

Sengoku regarda sa montre : midi. Ils avaient fini la réunion pile pour le déjeuner. Il autorisa alors tout le monde à prendre congé.

-L'attaque aura lieu la semaine prochaine et on aura besoin de toutes les forces du Quartier Général. Restez à proximité de l'île.

-Gwahaha sûr qu'on va rester ! Tout le monde veut savoir le dénouement de l'histoire des gamins qui se baladent dans le temps

Au même moment Soraya entra totalement essoufflée :

-Chef… Ah… Ah… Il est totalement introuvable !

-Gwahahaha !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle vice amiral Garp ?

-On l'a trouvé nous !

Sengoku se leva tout en jouant avec un stylo. Il balançait le stylo et le rattrapait.

-Oui, je me demandais bien qui pouvait être cette personne même si j'avais déjà ma petite idée en tête

Il enduit le stylo de son haki de l'armement et le lança à la verticale, en direction du toit. La présence qu'il sentait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes sur le toit était désormais derrière son dos. Il s'était déplacé à la vitesse de la lumière, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur son identité

-Trop lent

-Vraiment ?

Sengoku se retourna et grimaça : les différents bandages qui recouvraient son corps étaient rouges. Ces plaies s'étaient certainement de nouveau ouvertes suite à un combat

-Tes bandages ! Viens je vais te soi…

Soraya tenta de l'approcher mais un rayon qui lui effleura la joue lui laissant une petite coupure la stoppa dans son élan

-Je t'ai rien demandé

-Alala il est pas cool le gosse. Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Borsalino se tourna en direction de l'homme qui avait dit ça : il paraissait très grand. Il avait un cache œil sur le front et des cheveux bouclé. Il avait l'air endormis, il paraissait faible mais il ne faut jamais se fié aux apparences.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son pied droit fut recouvert par du haki de l'armement. Son pouvoir fraîchement éveillé échappait à la volonté de son maître, il apparaissait et disparaissait sans qu'il puisse le contrôler

-Répète un peu…

Aveuglé par la colère il tenta de lui mettre son coup de pied habituel, en pleine face à la vitesse de la lumière. Aokiji confiant de son fruit du démon de type logia et n'ayant pas vu la texture noir encaissa le coup de plein fouet et fut projeté dans le mur sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi

-Gwahaha tu devrais faire plus attention Kuzan !

-Qu… ? Le haki ?

L'enfant lui même fut surpris :

-Bien sûr que non, je suis trop petit !

Voyant son adversaire se projeter de nouveau vers lui, cette fois ci en courant, Kuzan eu l'intention de répliquer gentiment. Juste de l'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas le blessé davantage. Cependant il n'eut finalement pas l'occasion d'intervenir.

-Alala. Tu vois quand je dis que t'es pas cool ? Il ne faut pas pousser son corps au-delà de ces limites

L'enfant tomba dans sa course. Encore une fois crachant du sang. Encore une fois les plaies s'ouvrant de plus en plus. Cette fois ci c'était la toute première attaque qu'il avait subit, quand le Berseck avait planté ces crocs dans la partie droite de son estomac. Sa vue se troubla mais il essaya de garder un œil sur le grand aux cheveux bouclés

-La ferme… Je…, une violente toux accompagné du liquide rouge qui fuyait son corps le coupa, Je… Je fais ce que… Je… Veux…

Un futur amiral ne pouvait pas paraître aussi faible. Comment pouvait il prétendre à survivre à Impel Down si il n'arrivait pas à tuer ce misérable ? Comment pouvait il prétendre à protéger Sakazuki si il n'arrivait pas à sauvegarder son honneur ? Comment pouvait il prétendre à devenir amiral si il baissait les bras si facilement ? Il se releva et fit de nouveau face à son adversaire. Les spectateur autour n'appréciait pas vraiment l'horrible spectacle devant leur yeux, l'agonie de l'enfant était certainement trop douloureuse, même pour des hommes qui ont connu d'innombrables guerres

-Il faut les stopper, chuchota Tsuru à l'attention de Sengoku

-Tu as entendu Kuzan ? Tu n'y vas pas trop fort c'est un ordre. Arrête le simplement

-Gwahaha pourquoi ne pas y aller à fond ? Dans tous les cas il est sensé survivre non ?

-Hmpf ! J'aime pas cette situation c'est n'importe quoi !

-Oooh calme toi Sakazukiii, je savais pas que j'avais déjà le haki

-Sa force est encore plus impressionnante que dans mes souvenirs, ajouta Momonga

-Alala… Je dois vraiment m'abaisser à affronter un gosse ? Il est aussi stupide que son pote le magma

L'enfant n'entendit que cette dernière phrase. De qui il parle ? Sakazuki ? Il ne le laisserait pas insulter son ami. Sa volonté naît dans cœur trompa son cerveau et son corps, elle lui fit croire qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Or l'absence de douleur est rarement quelque chose de bon, cela, Borsalino ne le savait pas et il était content d'avoir l'impression d'être en pleine forme.

-Je ne te laisserais insulter Sakazuki !

Il courut vers lui, cette fois ci sans interruption. Il sauta et lui asséna un coup de pied que l'homme de glace bloqua avec son bras

CRACK

Le son glaça le sang de plusieurs personne dans la pièce. Sa si petite jambe contre la dureté de la glace n'avait pas réussi à encaisser. Il avait désormais une nouvelle articulation à mi chemin entre sa cheville et son genou. L'os de son tibias était cassé en deux. Son tibias forma un angle pas vraiment droit. Du sang sortit entre les dents serrés de l'enfant, serrés, pour éviter qu'un cri de douleur n'en sorte.

Et malgré tout, malgré le sang et la douleur, il devait aller au bout de ce coup. Il tenta d'oublier sa souffrance et cria pour se donner du courage. Tant bien que mal, il arriva à toucher le visage de l'amiral bleu qui l'avait volontairement encaissé pour éviter que sa paroi de glace ne le blesse davantage. Debout, sur une jambe et un genou, les dents toujours serrés au maximum, Borsalino ne voulait pas tomber

-Maintenant ça suffit ! hurla Garp le Héros

Si même lui avait arrêté de rire c'est que la situation devenait sérieuse. Or l'enfant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il devait faire payer à cet homme le poids de ces paroles

-Comment… Comment est ce que je pourrais prétendre à être amiral un jour si je ne suis même pas capable de punir un abruti comme toi qui a insulté mon ami ? Si je ne le peux pas alors autant crever maintenant !

Aokiji essuya le sang qui coulait de son arcade du à la première attaque et se releva

-Alala quel acharnement… Tu vas avoir du mal à devenir amiral si tu n'est plus qu'un cadavre…

-Je ne le serais pas. Je le deviendrais, malheureusement je te tuerais avant que tu puisse le voir

-Ah bon ? sourit le faisan bleu

L'enfant ne répondit pas, il voulait continuer sa marche mais un bruit sourd l'en empêcha. Il se stoppa et tendis l'oreille. Une… troupe ? Plusieurs personnes qui couraient très rapidement ? Ici ? La porte qui vola en éclat répondit à ces questions : Garp, Sengoku et Soraya avait fait aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient pu

-BORSALINO ! Qui t'as fait ça ?

Garp courut le prendre dans ces bras tandis que Soraya ne pouvait qu'observer les dégâts en plus.

-Oh mon dieu… Je n'ai jamais vu ça… Comment il fait pour être encore debout ?

Sengoku faisait tout pour se retenir de tout détruire. Ses mains en tremblaient, elles étaient serrés au point que ces phalanges auraient pu sortir de sa peau. Ces veines apparurent un peu partout sur son corps, il se tourna vers le chef de cet endroit, le Bouddha à la carrure imposante qui ne savait trop quoi faire

-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DIT QUE VOUS NE LEUR FERAIENT PAS DE MAL ?!

-Tais toi. On a essayé de l'arrêter c'est lui qui a refusé

-Et c'est une excuse ? Comment il a pu se retrouver dans cet état ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Être amiral en chef ne te donne pas le droit de vie et de mort sur tout ce qui t'entoure !

Sengoku grimaça à la dernière phrase. Il faisait clairement le rapprochement avec l'amiral en chef de sa propre époque

-Je te dis que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles il…

L'assemblé fut stopper par des reniflements. Tous regardaient l'endroit d'où venait les pleurs. C'était Borsalino. Son bras couvrait ces yeux mais il n'arrivait pas à les cacher, ces larmes qui nettoyaient son visage et se mêlaient au sang au point que de petites gouttes d'eau rouga s'écrasent sur le sol. Garp le lâcha, il le posa au sol et courut vers l'infirmière qui était aller les chercher à la bibliothèque quelques minutes plus tôt :

-Oy ! Tu est infirmière non ? Soigne le il a mal il souf…

-C'est pas ça…

Garp se retourna et vit l'enfant prosterné devant lui. Les deux genoux au sol, l'un avait le pied qui ne touchait pas le sol. Il voulait s'excuser… Mais de quoi ?

-Bors…

-Je te demande pardon Garp… Pardon pour la cicatrise que l'autre monstre t'as faîtes à cause de moi… Pardon pardon pardon !

Garp n'en revenait pas. Il était si proche de la mort et il pleurait de culpabilité. Coupable de quoi ? Garp avait juste encaisser un coup à sa place. Juste un. Garp n'avait même pas était capable de le protéger. Il n'était coupable de rien mais il s'excusait. À genou alors que sa jambe venait juste d'être littéralement brisé en deux. Et il pleurait même pas de douleur malgré son corps si mutilé

-Je te demande pardon je t'en supplie pardonne moi ! Je t'embêterais plus jamais c'est promis, je suis tellement tellement désolé

Ces larmes n'en étaient que plus nombreuses. Et ces cris toujours plus fort. Suppliant le pardon d'un homme qu'il aimait tant. L'un des seuls qui se comportait normalement avec lui. Le jeune Sengoku demanda à Soraya de le prendre pour le soigner. La femme partit en prenant l'enfant dans ces bras qui ne cessaient d'implorer le pardon du futur vice amiral

-Je regrette tellement…

Elle partit, emportant avec lui les gémissements de l'enfant. Le jeune colonel ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. L'amiral bleu marcha vers l'endroit où ils avaient passé les derniers jours pour ramasser ces affaires

-Quel incroyable gosse, lança t-il en regardant Kizaru, tenir debout dans cet état et quand même s'en vouloir juste pour une cicatrice… C'est quand même sacrément stupide tu trouves pas ?

-Oooh… J'en sais trop rien

Borsalino regarda le jeune Garp avec insistance, il n'avait toujours pas accepté son pardon et n'avait toujours aucune réaction. Il posa son regard sur le vice amiral qui lui aussi resta choqué par cette scène qu'il avait oublié. Borsalino se posa la question qu'il se posait depuis cinquante ans dès qu'il voyait sa cicatrice : est ce que Garp l'avait déjà pardonné un jour ? Lui, il regrettait encore sa faiblesse et regrettait d'ailleurs tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que Momonga avait défié Sakazuki. Mais son plus grand regret, sa plus grande souffrance resterait à jamais celle d'avoir provoqué une blessure au visage d'un homme qu'il admirait tant, tout ça à cause de sa faiblesse. Une blessure sur un visage qu'il aimait de tout son être.

Garp sentit un regard sur lui. Il croisa une seconde celui de Borsalino en levant la tête, avant que l'amiral jaune ne baisse la sienne de honte. Il avait été faible ce jour là. Et il avait blessé l'un des seuls à l'avoir aimé et traité comme le gamin qu'il était. Et il l'avait perdu. Il avala sa salive, un peu trop bruyamment. Il se leva en soupirant

-Tu vas où ? lui demanda son ami de toujours et collègue

-Je pense partir loin d'ici. Cet endroit me rend malade. Je reviendrais pour l'attaque contre Shiki

Il traversa la salle en silence. Il voulait simplement fuir son passé, fuir ce traumatisme et surtout fuir la réalité : Garp ne l'avait jamais pardonné.

Sakazuki se leva à son tour, en passant devant le jeune colonel il posa simplement sa main sur son épaule et partit à son tour. Ce geste eu pour effet de le réveiller, Garp reprit enfin ces esprits.

-Ce gamin…

Il se mit à pleurer une cascade de larmes tout en s'accrochant au cou de son partenaire colonel

-MAIS IL EST BEAUCOUP TROP GENTIL CE CRÉTIN BOUUHOUUUHOUUUU JE LE MÉRITE PAS OUIIIIIN IL EST TELLEMENT ADORABLE CE CON QU'EST CE QUE JE L'AIIIIMEEEEUUUUUUH

-Lâches moi crétin tu me met de la morve partout !

Finalement c'est Tsuru qui mit fin aux cris

-Vous feriez mieux d'aller rejoindre les deux petits. J'imagine que Soraya le soigne dans les appartements qui vous sont réservés vu que Borsalino déteste les hôpitaux

-C'est vrai ça mais comment tu le sais ? demanda Garp

La vielle femme ne répondit pas et le jeune abandonna de toute façon très vite pour rejoindre ces deux protégés. Il fut vite rejoint par son collègue.

Le reste des hauts gradés quittèrent chacun la salle petit à petit pour la cafétéria, laissant finalement seulement Sengoku, Garp, Tsuru, Onigumo et Momonga qui étaient les derniers. Le vice amiral se permit de prendre la parole

-D'ailleurs vice amiral Garp… Pour la cicatrice… Borsalino… Vous lui en voulez ?

-Tu rigoles j'espère ?

Momonga baissa la tête. Tsuru aussi détourna le regard :

-Garp… Tu sais… Quand les petits sont revenu ils se souvenaient de plusieurs éléments… Sakazuki parlait d'un homme très gentil qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié, un homme qui inspirait le respect et l'admiration sans même avoir besoin de parler et qui avait une casquette trop cool d'après ces dires

-Moi ? questionna Sengoku

-Tu ne lui a jamais dit ton prénom mais je suppose que oui

-Par contre Borsalino quand il est revenu il pleurait et il disait que vous lui pardonneriez jamais vice amiral Garp, déclara Onigumo, il avait davantage mal pour ça que pour tout le reste

Cela eu l'effet d'une bombe dans le corps de Garp

-Tu mens. On vous a élever comme nos gamins. Pas besoin de ce genre de chose superficiel entre nous. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu une seule seconde et il le sait. Pas besoin de le lui dire, il me connaît, l'air trop sérieux qu'il avait nu lui allait pas

Onigumo voulu parler, lui dire que encore au jour d'aujourd'hui Borsalino en culpabilisait. Lui rappeler comment cet abruti est : c'est un homme concret, si le « je te pardonne » n'est pas dit alors pour lui c'est comme si il n'existait pas. Cinquante putains d'années qu'il pense que Garp a une dent contre lui. Cinquante. Onigumo voulut le lui crier mais il fut retenu mais Momonga

-Borsalino est notre ami et c'est dans nos bras qu'il a pleuré pendant cinquante ans mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça nous concerne. Désolé du dérangement

Le duo de sabreur partirent manger laissant Garp seul avec ces interrogations. Tsuru décida de l'éclairer subtilement

-La vérité… C'est que tu n'as jamais accepté oralement son pardon malgré ces supplications. C'est tout.

-Mais je te dis qu'on est pas dans le superficiel, j'ai jamais changé mon comportement vis à vis de lui après ce qui s'est passé !

Tsuru ne répondit pas davantage. Sengoku aussi suivit sa meilleure ami. Garp resta un moment encore choqué de ce qu'il était en train de comprendre : est ce que Borsalino s'en voulait ? Impossible. Stricitement im-po-ssi-ble. I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E.

…

Plus loin, dans leurs appartements, Borsalino avait encore légèrement les larmes aux yeux. Garp le pardonnerait il un jour ?

-C'est bon mon grand… J'ai encore recousu tes plaies mais ce sera compliqué pour toi de marcher, vaut mieux que tu demande à Garp ou Sengoku de te porter

-Garp m'en veux et Sengoku ne m'a jamais aimé…

-Bah z'suis là moi

Sakazuki venait de faire son apparition, en pyjama. Il s'étira et s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami.

-Z'rais touzours là moi !

Borsalino versa encore quelques larmes. Bien sûr qu'il était là lui. Bien sûr qu'il le serait toujours

-Merci…

-Pas d'ça entre nous !

Soraya rigola devant la scène, ils étaient adorables. C'était mignon de savoir que cette complicité n'avait pas changé malgré le temps. Elle le savait, quand Borsalino était blessé le seul à venir à l'hôpital était Sakazuki et le contraire est aussi vrai. Les deux enfants se chamaillaient gentiment.

-Dis donc mon garçon on a fait la grasse matinée ? Il est midi !

-Midi ? Faut qu'on aille manzer Borsalino !

Elle rigola. Les deux colonels firent leur apparition et prirent des nouvelles médicales du jeune. Garp ne dit rien par rapport à la scène de tout à l'heure même si son comportement ne semblait pas avoir était affecté. Mais avait il pardonné à Borsalino ? Le petit ne le su pas. Il se contenta de détourner le regard ou carrément de baisser la tête dès qu'il voyait la cicatrice décoré son œil gauche. Il en sera ainsi pendant cinquante ans.

…..

Fin ! Tristounet non ?

Review ? ;3


	7. Je t'aime

Heeeeeey !

Bonnneee lectuuure !

…

Chapitre 6 : Je t'aime

Il n'y avait pas de réunion dans l'après midi. Les hauts gradés étaient libre pour une semaine. Ainsi et comme c'est souvent le cas dans ce genre de situation, la cafétéria qui leur été réservé était vide. Généralement chacun préféraient mangé chez soi en ville ou au restaurant. La salle était donc vide si ce n'était les quatre voyageurs dans le temps, assis sur une table :

-Aller Borsalino ! Fais un effort

-Non, non et non !

Les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, l'enfant refusait catégoriquement de goûter la soupe qu'il avait devant lui.

-Je sais que tu déteste la soupe mais ton système digestif est très affecté. Tu peux prendre que de la nourriture liquide sinon ça va te faire très très mal, tenta de lui expliquer le colonel à la coupe afro

-M'en fiche

Pourtant il avait faim, très très faim. Déjà qu'il était plus maigre que la normal, là c'était encore pire. Il a toujours eu besoin de mangé deux fois plus que les autres, il a toujours été en sous nutrition depuis qu'il est à Marinford. Même quand il avait faim, il ne ressentait pas le désir de manger, juste le besoin. Les médecins parlaient de dépression ou d'effet post-traumatisme mais ils préféraient garder ça entre eux, ils avaient trop peur de ce que pourrait faire l'amiral en chef si il entendait ça. Cependant il ne pouvait pas changer la réalité : l'enfant était traumatisé, il ne ressentait que trop rarement l'envie de manger. Et quand il se forçait à avaler de la nourriture il n'en éprouvait aucun plaisir.

Borsalino jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à sa soupe. Une soupe. Dans une grande assiette. Un souvenir fit son apparition dans son esprit. Souvenir qu'il aurait tellement aimé oublier à jamais…

 **Flashback**

Il faisait un puzzle. Le puzzle n'avait que quatre pièces mais il n'arrivait pas à les assembler. Il représentait un beau soleil jaune. Lassé par ce jeu et surtout pas son incapacité à le résoudre il regarda sa mère, assise sur un fauteuil qui était en train de tricoter. Sa mère était belle, très belle. La plus belle du village, de toute l'île et même du monde entier et plus encore ! Elle avait de si beaux yeux… Vert comme de l'émeraude. Enfin ça c'est ce que papa disait, l'enfant n'avait jamais vu d'émeraude de sa vie

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça mon bébé ?

Il sourit et courut dans ces bras :

-Toi !

Elle rigola et le bombarda de bisous sous une pluie de rire

-Maman maman ! Manger quoi ce soir ?

-Une bonne soupe comme tu les aimes mon bébé

-Ah oui ? C'est génial moi aussi j'adore tes soupes !

Borsalino se retourna et vit son papa. Il était en tenue de chrpentier. Il couru vers lui pour l'accueillir du travail comme il se doit. Sa maman se leva aussi et déposa un bisou sur les lèvres de son mari

-Beuuuurk !

La couple rigola sans plus de remarque. Son papa parti à la douche tandis que sa maman se mit à préparer le repas du soir. Borsalino était impatient, il adorait les soupes plus que tout au monde parce que c'étaient celle de sa maman.

 **Fin du flashback**

Il secoua violemment sa tête. Il détestait les soupes. Le souvenir de sa mère revenait à chaque fois qu'il voyait une soupe. Et dès qu'il repensait à sa mère il repensait aussi à sa mort et à celle de son père. Son père, un charpentier banal qui a traversé tout Grand Line pour ne trouver que la mort. Il continua de secouer sa tête en la tenant entre ces mains et en hurlant pour chasser toutes ces images. Non, non, non et non ! Il ne devait plus y penser ! Il devait oublier ! Oublier !

Sengoku attrapa ces mains pour le stopper. Il comprenait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une question de goût, le problème semblait être plus profond que ça.

-Calmes toi Borsalino. Tu dois comprendre qu'actuellement tu ne peux rien avaler de plus que de la nourriture liquide. Et tu dois aussi comprendre que tu dois absolument manger, ça fait presque cinq jours. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

Il le comprenait. Il le voulait même ! D'habitude il ne mangeait que pas besoin naturel pas parce qu'il en avait envie mais là ce n'était pas le cas ! Manger un bon gros repas était actuellement son seul désir. Mais une soupe, il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait l'impression de trahir sa mère en mangeant une soupe qu'elle n'avait pas cuisiné.

-Non.

Sengoku soupira et s'adressa à l'autre colonel présent qui avait un gigot dans la bouche

-Fais quelque chose Garp ! Je peux pas m'en occuper tout seul !

-Que veut tu que j'y fasse ? Garp semblait être totalement désintéressé par l'enfant ce qui été faux mais quand il se savait impuissant il préférait ne rien voir, c'est toujours plus facile à accepter

Sengoku soupira de nouveau. Le petit Sakazuki assis à côté de Garp et juste devant Borsalino et Sengoku ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait pourquoi Borsalino refusait de manger de la soupe mais actuellement c'est tous ce qui pouvait le sauver. Cependant il était incapable de lui demander de le faire, c'était impossible. L'obliger à boire cette fichu soupe lui ferait trop mal. Il voulait oublier le goût que pouvait avoir ce plat. Oublier est un pas en avant vers l'oublie de sa mère, un pas en avant vers sa guérison. C'est comme ça que Borsalino pensait même si Sakazuki lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'oublier ne veut pas dire guérir mais il n'écoutait pas. Le futur amiral rouge ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il resta silencieux en regardant son plateau. Il n'avait même plus envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

-S'tu manzes pas viens on va faire un tour

L'enfant de lumière releva la tête.

-Mouaiiis…

Il n'était pas motivé. Il pris la béquille que lui avait donner Soraya et se dirigea vers la sortie

-Attendez ! Borsalino tu…

-Laisse les Sengoku, l'interrompit son collègue

De toute façon les enfants étaient déjà en dehors de la cafétéria. Ils marchèrent en silence, sans un mot, sans savoir où ils allaient. Ils se laissaient guidés par leur instinct. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche et de multiples virages dans les longs couloirs de Marinford ils arrivèrent dans un grand jardin.

-Ça doit être l'espace détente ou un truc d'genre, proposa Sakazuki

Borsalino regardait autour de lui : c'était rempli de verdure et de fleur. Un jardin parfaitement traditionnel, le genre d'endroit où il adore être. Sakazuki était fasciné par les arbres et les fleurs, il ne le disait pas à tout le monde mais il s'intéresse beaucoup au jardinage. C'était une activité tellement reposante. Et surtout la nature est vivante. Il s'occupe d'un être vivant. Mais contrairement aux humains la nature n'est pas ingrate.

Ils se mirent à explorer davantage le jardin. Sakazuki regardait chacune des fleurs avec fascination tandis que Borsalino s'était arrêté devant la mini rivière. Le bruit était reposant. Il ferma les yeux et sa laissa bercer par mère nature. Il voulu dormir mais il rouvrit les yeux en sursaut, dormir dans son état pouvait facilement être synonyme de mort.

-Borsalino ?

Son ami qui avait finit d'explorer l'endroit s'était assis aux pieds du maigrichon :

-Z'crois qu'il faut qu'on parle d'plusieurs choses

-Oooh… Comme le fait que tu as mangé toutes les provisions seulement pour pouvoir sortir et vivre des aventures ? J'espère que tu les a eu tes aventures bidons

Il s'assit à son tour. Sakazuki lui resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre :

-Non z'parlais pas de ça. Il y a pleins d'trucs que z'aurais pas du faire et z'en suis conscient mais c'pas de ça que z'parle. Z'veux parler d'toi

-Aaah…? Tu as des choses à me reprocher ?

-Oui…

-T'es… culotté. Non ?

-Tais toi et écoute moi

Il mit sa tête dans ces genoux. Il repensa à tous les événements. Tous. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença :

-Z'veux pas que tu meures. Ce que z'te reprozes c'est d'avoir faillit mourir. Tu dis qu'tu veux m'protéger mais à quoi ça sert ? Z'pourrais pas vivre sans toi

Il marqua une pause et reprit :

-On a tous fait ensemble depuis qu'on est arrivé. Z'veux qu'ça continue encore longtemps. Ze m'imazine pas vivre cette vie sans qu'tu sois à mes côtés. Z'veux pas qu'tu meures. Z'veux pas qu'tu me laisses.

-Sakazuki… C'est pareil pour moi. Je préfère mourir que de te voir mourir

-Mais c'est stupide ! Z'veux plus zamais qu'tu fasse ça Borsalino, zamais

Le silence reprit. Ou plutôt le doux bruit que produisait mère nature. Les oiseaux, le ruisseau, le vents contres les feuilles. C'était si reposant. Aucun des deux ne voulaient briser cette si magnifique mélodie pourtant Sakazuki le fit à contre cœur. Il se leva et invita son ami à se lever lui aussi

-Pourquoi ?

-Lève toi et c'est tout

Il obéit. Une fois debout, face à face, dans ce grand jardin et devant ce petit ruisseau, Sakazuki lui tendit le petit doigts :

-Z'veux qu'on se le promette, ici, que quand on s'ra grand on deviendra amiral ensemble. Aucun de nous deux n'a le droit d'mourir avant qu'on soit devenu amiral d'accord ? On a tout fait ensemble, z'veux qu'ça continue jusqu'au bout et plus encore… Tu promet ?

Borsalino le regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire et de tendre son petit doigts à son tour

-C'est d'accord Sakazuki… Je te promet de ne pas mourir avant de devenir amiral à tes côtés

-Z'promet la même chose

Deux petits doigts qui se nouent. Deux sourires. Des rires. Et un câlin. Tout ça pour sceller une promesse éternelle. Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais cette promesse leur permettra de survivre au dur entraînement qui les attend et à toutes ces épreuves qui composent la vie. Ils s'en sortiront. Ils vivront. Ils survivront et feront honneur à cette promesse.

Ils ne le savent pas non plus mais à quelques mètres deux hommes les ont discrètement observé. Ils ont tout vu, tout entendu. Mais ça ne les a pas surpris, ils savaient déjà ce qui allait se passer au moment où ils le faisaient

-Oooh. Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te répondes ?

L'amiral Kizaru habillé en kimono rigola :

-On est chou non ?

-Hmpf tais toi

Il rigola encore un peu tout en continuant de regarder les enfants qu'ils avaient été. Sakazuki, le torse découvert s'occupait de ces arbres. Malgré qu'ils avaient oublié presque tout ce qui s'était passé ici, cette scène été parfaitement resté gravé dans leurs mémoires. Cette promesse ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. Sakazuki soupira, il n'était plus concentré, il arrêta son activité favorite pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami et boire une petite coupe de saké :

-C'est bizarre maintenant qu'on y repense. On se promettait de devenir amiral alors que nos nous plus âgés nous regardaient et eux ils étaient déjà amiral. Et maintenant c'est nous qui les regardons se promettre de devenir amiral alors qu'on l'est déjà… Puis dans cinquante ans ils se regarderont se faire cette promesse tout en étant amiral… T'es d'accord que c'est bizarre non ?

-C'est mignon

-Je te parle pas de ça !

Plus loin les deux enfants discutaient tranquillement en rigolant. C'était un bon moment de détente dans un magnifique paysage.

-Tu sais Sakazuki…

L'amiral jaune reprit la parole. Il avait perdu son sourire mais gardait un air enjoué. Il était sérieux sans trop l'être non plus, il paraissait détendu, nostalgique :

-Même si on est amiral… Même si on a tenu nos promesses… Je veux quand même pas que tu meures.

-Mais fermes là crétin tu dis n'importe quoi !

Ses joues étaient rouges, il tentait de cacher sa gêne derrière une pseudo-colère

-C'est la vérité. J'ai toujours vécu avec toi, je sais pas vivre sans toi.

-Tss

Il ne répondit pas davantage. Borsalino n'avait donc honte de rien ? Il avait toujours été sans gêne mais il y avait des limites…

-Tu sais Sakazuki, je t'aime

-M-MAIS-MAIS TAIS TOI CRÉTIN ! LA SITUATION EST HYPER GÊNANTE LÀ !

-Hmm… Ah bon ? Bah non je te dis juste que je t'aime. Y'a rien de mal si ?

De la fumée sortait de sa tête, son visage étant devenue totalement rouge. Borsalino lui se demandait pourquoi son ami était dans cet état. C'était un amour fraternel qui les unissait, Sakazuki le savait mais quand même ! Il pouvait pas lui dire ça comme ça ! C'était plus des gamins, c'était des hommes maintenant !

D'ailleurs les deux gamins ayant remarqué leur présence s'approchèrent vers eux

-Oooh… On vous dérange ?

-Hmm… Non, ça va…

-Bah il est zolie cet arbre !

L'enfant s'y approcha et fut rejoint par son alter-égo. Les deux se mirent à discuter de jardinage. Ils se découvraient les mêmes passions et bizarrement les mêmes goûts. Enfin pas si bizarrement que ça vu qu'ils étaient la même personne mais l'enfant ne l'avait pas compris.

Le deuxième s'assit aux côtés du singe jaune, détendu. Aucun des deux ne parlèrent. C'est un gargouillis émanant du ventre de l'enfant qui brisa le silence, suivis des paroles de Kizaru :

-T'as faim ?

-Oui mais je peux manger que des trucs liquides…

-Ah… Les… Soupes. Je vois.

-J'aime pas !

-Je sais.

L'amiral porta sa main à son ventre. Quand les souvenirs de son enfance le hantait il ressentait toujours un nœud coincé en bas du ventre. Comme si il n'avait jamais digéré tout ça. Après tout, on ne guérit pas de son enfance et il le sait. Il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier malgré qu'il lui était arrivé de prier dieu pour qu'il chope Alzheimer mais rien. Il essayait juste de ne pas y penser. Le poison était dans sa tête. Courir pour fuir son passé c'est comme essayer de semer son ombre. Impossible. Il avait déjà entendu que pour guérir il faut en parler à d'autres. Il rigola intérieurement. Foutaises.

Il ne pourrait même pas dire ce qu'il voudrait faire entendre. Comment dire l'indicible ? Comment expliquer l'inexplicable ? Comment soigner l'inguérissable ?

-Borsalino ?

Les deux se retournèrent, pourtant l'appel n'était adressé qu'à l'enfant pas à l'adulte

-Yep ?

-Rien.

Le petit Sakazuki s'assit tout près de lui. Le grand Sakazuki aussi vient s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami. La brise de vent était fraîche. Il était à peine quatorze heure, c'était l'heure de la sieste. Le premier à bailler fut l'amiral Kizaru. Il s'allongea, les deux mains croisés derrière la tête. Le Borsalino plus petit prit appui sur le mur, son ami l'imita, il était à moitié appuyé contre le mur et à moitié appuyé contre lui. Le grand Sakazuki s'étira et finalement il s'allongea aussi.

-Borsalino ? demanda le jeune Sakazuki en regardant les nuages

-Mouais ?

L'enfant marqua un temps de silence, son regard se posa sur un oisillon dans le jardin

-T'vas dormir ?

-Je pense. Et toi ?

-Pareil.

L'oisillon était au bord de la branche. Sa mère l'encourageait à sauter pour déployer ces ailes. Mais le petit avait peur. Puis derrière la maman apparut un autre oisillon qui sauta et vola sans problème. Comme pour montrer l'exemple à celui qui avait peur, comme pour l'encourager à aller de l'avant. L'oisillon qui avait peur quelques secondes plus tôt sembla avoir reprit confiance en lui et fit le grand saut.

-Ze t'aime Borsalino, pour toute la vie.

-Je t'aime aussi pour toute la vie.

Les deux s'endormirent presque instantanément. Sakazuki ne vit pas l'oisillon voler dans tout le jardin aux côtés de l'autre oisillon qui lui avait montrer le chemin à suivre. Il ne verra pas non plus les deux oisillons devenir de grands et fiers oiseaux.

Leurs alter-égos encore parfaitement éveillés entendirent tout. Le jaune en gloussa :

-Y'a rien de honteux à se dire ça entre ami !

-Si tu le dis…

Sakazuki ferma doucement les yeux, bercés par la mélodie si unique de la nature. Il se sentait doucement s'envoler. Il aimait cet endroit plus que tout. Et surtout il aimait l'homme qui était à ses côtés.

-Mais à quoi bon se dire des choses qu'on sait déjà ?

-Oooh…, Kizaru ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage

Les deux amiraux furent transportés au pays des rêves.

…

-Gwahahaha alors ils étaient là ?

-Je me demande bien qu'est ce qu'ils on pu se dire

-Gwahaha c'est bien des interrogations de femme ça Tsuru ! Viens, ils ont bien mérité un peu de repos non ? Laissons leur juste un mot.

Garp et Tsuru tournèrent tranquillement les talons pour prévenir toutes les unités que non les enfants n'avaient pas disparu. Ils étaient juste aller dans le jardin privé de Sakazuki. L'endroit où seul Kizaru avait le droit d'aller librement ? Oui. L'amiral Akainu ne les avaient pas carboniser ? Non. Est ce que ces gamins sont suicidaires ?

-Gwahahaha sans aucun doute !

…

Voilà ! Chapitre très court mais ça me tenait à cœur de le faire ! Je voulais un peu approfondir la relation entre Akainu et Kizaru ! D'ailleurs j'espère que vous avez bien compris qu'il n'y a que du fraternel entre eux deux hein ? Bande de pervers x)

Review ? :3


	8. T'as pas intérêt à mourir !

Hey ! Voilà le chapitre huit !

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 8 : T'as pas intérêt à mourir !

L'amiral Akainu sentit des picotement sur son front, il constata qu'un oiseau avait jugé bon de picorer son crâne. Il s'étira longuement après ce réveil absolument pas en douceur et décida de réveiller son ami. Kizaru aussi s'étira de longues minutes visiblement pas satisfait de sa sieste :

-J'ai pas dormi asssseeeeeezzzz !

-Il est déjà dix huit heures. On a bien trop dormi

Il vit les deux enfants, quelques centimètres à côté, qui ne semblaient pas avoir été dérangé par le bruit de leurs aînés. Au moment de dormir ils étaient assis contre le mur, quelques heures après aucun des deux n'étaient à leur place. Sakazuki s'était retrouvé la tête à l'endroit où devait être ces pieds et Borsalino allongé à la verticale enjambait le ventre de son ami. Akainu sourit devant ce drôle de tableau avant de remarquer un papier posé juste devant eux

-Ooooh ?

-C'est écrit : « Solution trouvé. Bureau Sengoku. »

-C'est signé qui ?

-Personne mais vu les miettes de biscuits ça doit être Garp tu crois pas ?

-Oooooh… Peut être, déclara-t-il totalement incertain

-Quoi qu'il en soit on doit aller voir Sengoku si je comprend bien. On réveille les gosses ?

Kizaru ne répondit pas. Il se leva pour enlever son kimono et remettre son éternel costume jaune. Akainu remit sa chemise et sa casquette. Quand les deux furent près ils se dirigèrent seuls vers le bureau de leur unique supérieur.

…

-Les deux autres ont trouvés une solution pour rejoindre l'île grâce à l'aide de la Tsuru du passé

Kizaru feuilletait les différents documents en baillant sans réellement prendre le temps de les lire

-À priori si jamais ils vont sur l'île du coquelicot et qu'il se dirige en plein sud alors ils trouveront en théorie l'endroit où est censé être l'île du temps et pourront trouver le trou noir

-Oooh… Mais… Plein sud ? Comment s'orienter dans Grand Line ?

-Justement. Il y a une espèce particulière d'oiseaux sur l'île de Jaya pas très loin d'ici. Les Souths Birds. Ils indiquent toujours le sud quoi qu'il arrive. Les deux autres sont allé le chercher

-Ooh. Pas mal. Comme ça si l'île est détruite ils pourront quand même nager plein sud et trouver une île

-Exact

Kizaru arracha un second bâillement

-Fatigué gamin ?

-Hm

Il ne voulait pas vraiment discuter avec Garp. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Sakazuki posa les différents documents :

-Quand est ce que les petits partent ? Ils vont les rejoindre sur l'île des coquelicots ou alors les deux autres vont revenir et ils y vont tous ensemble ?

-Tout va dépendre du timing. Ils sont déjà arrivés sur Jaya. On va voir combien de temps ils mettent pour capturer l'oiseau, si c'est fait avant cette nuit alors ils pourront revenir et repartir demain matin sinon on enverra les petits demain matin.

-Je vois. Et on a une idée de comment localiser le trou noir ?

-D'après les témoignages recueillis dans les différents livres la sensation d'être attirer vers le trou noir emprunter reviens souvent. Alors on a décidé de compter sur l'instinct du petit Borsalino puisqu'il était le seul conscient lors du voyage. Il trouvera seul le trou noir, il devra normalement être automatiquement attiré par lui.

*TocToc*

Sengoku activa son haki de l'observation par réflexe et reconnut immédiatement l'aura derrière la porte

-Quand on parle du loup…

L'enfant fit son apparition dans la salle sans même attendre l'autorisation d'entrée. Kizaru et Akainu étaient debout. Sengoku assis derrière son bureau tandis que Garp et Tsuru étaient eux deux assis. L'enfant marcha tranquillement jusqu'à Sengoku, il fit le tour de son bureau pour pouvoir se retrouver devant lui

-T'es pas avec ton copain ? questionna l'adulte

-Il dort

-Je vois. Et donc ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-L'escargophone.

Sengoku fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait gardé avec lui au cas où il devait contacté la Tsuru du passé

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parler avec mes copains

-Qui exactement ?

-Momonga et Onigumo

Sengoku n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'escargophone du passé posé sur la table avertit que quelqu'une tentait de les contacter. Il décrocha

-Allô ?

-T'es qui enfoiré ? Va me chercher Borsalino tête de poire

Un rire cristallin se fit entendre alors que Sengoku, qui avait bien reconnu cette voix, retenait ces pulsions meurtrières. Borsalino sauta afin de pouvoir s'asseoir sur le bureau et ainsi être à portée de l'escargophone

-Momonga ! Je t'ai dit qu'il faudra que tu sois plus poli

-La ferme ! J'ai entendu toutes les conversations entre Tsuru et les mecs de chez vous. Vous aller vous en sortir c'est cool mais y'a un problème ici

Borsalino perdu son air enjoué. Son visage se fit ferme

-Tu parle de Kazuaki ?

-Oui mais pas que. Le Buster Call aussi

-Expliques toi.

-De ce que j'ai compris des discussions que j'ai secrètement écouté avec Onigumo vous devriez arrivé dans notre monde demain au plus tôt. Sauf que le Buster Call partira de Marinford ce soir et fera disparaître l'île dans la nuit. Il partira dans deux heures. En théorie c'est comme ça que ça devrait se passer…

-Comment ça ? grogna l'enfant, J'espère que t'as rien fait de stupide !

-La ferme Borsalino ! Me fait pas la morale, tu fais des tas de trucs stupides toi

-Ah ouais ?

-Te sacrifier pour les trois autres c'est pas stupide peut être ?

Akainu était concentré sur la conversation. Sacrifice ? Il allait peut être enfin savoir ce que ces amis refusaient de lui dire depuis cinquante ans. Garp aussi était concentré, il voulait absolument savoir la suite. Sengoku dévisageait Kizaru qui lui avait la tête baissé et les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent mais c'était visiblement inévitable. L'enfant lui se leva dans un sursaut tout en empoignant l'esargophone et en criant :

-Non ça l'est pas ! Sengoku et Garp deviendront des grands marines. Sengoku maîtrise déjà parfaitement son zoan alors que les zoan sont les plus difficiles à contrôler et il est maîtres des six pouvoirs. Et Garp il est trop fort, beaucoup trop fort et il est courageux et vaillant. C'est un vrai guerrier, un vrai marine ! Ils peuvent pas mourir maintenant juste à cause de ce stupide amiral en chef de merde !

-Je suis sûr qu'ils préfèrent mourir que de vivre grâce à ta mort

-J'en suis pas aussi sûr

Garp et Sengoku furent surpris de cette dernière phrase. L'enfant lui se calma et se rassit. Il reprit plus calmement :

-Garp me déteste maintenant. À cause de moi il va avoir une méchante cicatrice sur le visage toute sa vie… Il me hait.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes abruti ? Garp n'est pas comme ça !

Le concerné hocha la tête

-Je lui ai demandé pardon et il l'a pas accepté…

-C'est rien ça espèce de crétin !

-Il m'appelle même plus « Borsy » !

-Je croyais que tu détestais ce surnom non ?

-Oui mais pas quand c'est lui !

Kizaru ne savait plus où se mettre. Il été terriblement gêné. Garp lui réalisait petit à petit ce qui se passait. Comme un flash, il se souvenu de la conversation avec Sakazuki. Celle où il avait appris que Borsalino détestait ce surnom à cause de l'amiral en chef. Il se souvenu aussi de sa promesse intérieur de ne plus jamais l'appeler comme ça, promesse qu'il avait tenu inconsciemment. Réalisant l'immense quiproquo qui avait duré bien trop longtemps il se leva pour l'expliquer à l'enfant mais Tsuru l'empêcha de parler, lui rappelant en chuchotant qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. L'enfant ne le vit pas et continua :

-Quand c'est lui j'aime bien parce que il m'appelait comme ça sans savoir que je détestait ça à cause de Kazuaki. Il m'appelait comme ça mais juste pour être gentil pas pour m'embêter comme vous vous le faîtes. Et maintenant il le fait plus…

-Bah… Je sais pas quoi te dire mais je suis certain qu'il t'en veux pas ! Il est pas comme ça ! Puis même y'a pas que lui, y'a Sengoku aussi il aimerait pas du tout que tu fasse ce que tu vas faire

-Tu crois ? Sengoku s'en fiche un peu je crois. Il ne vit que pour la marine et sa justice rien de plus. Si il doit me tuer pour vivre il le ferait sans hésiter. Tu sais quel genre de personne c'est

Assis sur sa chaise ce dernier se mordit les lèvres pour ne rien dire. Alors c'est ça l'image que ces gamins avaient de lui ?

-D'ailleurs Sengoku aime bien Kazuaki. Ils se ressemblent. Ils sont pareils.

Du sang coula sur son bureau. Ces lèvres n'avaient pas tenu. Les mains de Sengoku était serré au maximum. Il aimait Kazuaki ? Pardon ? Comment pouvait il pensait ça de lui ? Pourquoi ? À quel moment avait il donné l'impression d'apprécier cet enfoiré ?

-Dis pas ça Borsalino ! Sakazuki aimerait pas t'entendre… D'ailleurs il reste Sakazuki ! Vivre sans toi c'est synonyme de mort pour lui. Je le sais parce qu'on est pareil avec Onigumo.

Akainu fit un petit pas en avant. C'est les prochaines paroles qui allaient l'intéresser

-Je sais mais… Mais je sais pas ! On s'est promis de pas mourir jusqu'à devenir amiraux mais… Mais s'il faut mourir pour lui j'hésiterais pas Momonga !

-À quoi ça servirait ? Comprend au moins que ce t'as fait est stupide !

-Non. Non pour moi ça ne l'est pas. Et ça ne l'est pas parce que je ne mourrait pas ! Ce n'est que la sanction de niveau deux

Akainu recula d'un pas et se tourna vers son ami, le visage toujours baissé et les yeux toujours fermés. La sanction de niveau deux ? Six mois à Impel Down ? Alors qu'ils n'avaient que six ans et qu'il était déjà à moitié mort ? Sérieusement ?

-Justement Borsalino… J'ai réussi à intercepter des conversations entre Kazuaki et le directeur de la prison. Il lui a demandé de te faire passer un mois à chaque étage comme le prévoit la sanction mais aussi pleins d'autres trucs pas très beau… Il lui a demandé de te torturer tous les jours, de ne jamais te soigner et de te nourrir le moins possible. Juste faire en sortes que tu survives et encore. Il a précisé que tu ne devait jouir d'aucun privilèges, au contraire. J'ai peur pour toi Borsalino ! Il ne rigole pas !

La voix du petit était rempli de larme. Assis sur son fauteuil Garp avait du mal à contenir sa rage. Sengoku aussi en tremblait de colère. Comment pouvait on être aussi cruel avec un enfant ? Et comment est ce qu'ils ont pu l'assimiler à ce putain de monstre ? Tsuru continuait de tranquillement siroter son thé. Les deux poings d'Akainu produisait une fumée grise du à sa colère. Ces yeux étaient pointés en direction de l'homme vêtu de jaune qui lui gardait un visage totalement ferme et impassible. Les souvenirs qui lui revenaient de ce petit séjour à Impel Down n'était pas très agréable. Le bain brûlant, les combats sans cesse avec les autres prisonniers, la salle de torture, les travaux forcés… Aujourd'hui encore il avait un mal fou à aller à Impel Down. Il détestait cet endroit et il se détestait de le détester. Ça prouvait juste qu'il n'avait pas guérit. Est ce qu'il réussira un jour, à guérir ?

-Mais je ne mourrais pas !

La colère ou l'impassibilité qui pouvait se lire sur le visage des personnes présentes se changea en surprise devant les paroles de l'enfant qui s'était d'ailleurs relever

-Je ne mourrais pas je te le promet ! Je reviendrais beaucoup plus fort. Garp et Sengoku survivront et ils deviendront des grands marines. Ensuite je deviendrais amiral avec Sakazuki et je leur montrerais à tous !

Il serra ces petits poings d'enfant :

-Je leur montrerait que Kazuaki ne représente ni la marine ni la justice ! Ce qu'il fait c'est tous sauf juste, je peux pas l'accepter. Kazuaki est tous ce que je ne veux surtout pas être. Et d'ailleurs c'est moi qui le tuerais. C'est moi qui libérerait la marine de la poigne de cet enfoiré.

Kizaru eu un sourire en coin en repensant à ce combat. Il avait dix huit ans. Il avait fini sa formation depuis trois ans et avait attendu de se battre avec de nombreux pirates pour être sûr d'être assez fort et le provoqué en duel. Il avait gagné et le lendemain les funérailles de l'amiral en chef avait été organisé sans que personne ne sache qui l'avait tué. Kong avait été nommé amiral en chef et le mot justice gravé sur son manteau repris un peu de sens. Borsalino avait tenu à gardé cela secret, en réalité il ne l'avait pas achevé. C'est Kazuaki lui même qui s'était tranché la tête en acceptant sa défaite. Sa seule et unique défaite. Il avait été vaincu par l'arme qu'il avait créé.

-Borsalino…

-Tu verras ! Ce que je fait n'est pas stupide alors j'espère que toi non plus tu fais rien de stupide ton côté

-Bah… J'ai juste décidé de retarder ce stupide Buster Call

Tsuru voyait dans sa tête toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettre en place. Elle avait beau avoir lu tous les rapports concernant cette période beaucoup de chose restaient sans réponse. Maintenant ça revenait. Pourquoi les bateaux qu'elle dirigeait avaient mit si longtemps à se déplacer. Pourquoi ils n'eurent pas assez de canons, pourquoi les cordes semblaient avoir toutes lâchés, pourquoi les voiles s'étaient secrètement déchiré, pourquoi plusieurs mats été tombé, pourquoi les outils de navigation ne marchaient plus… Ces gamins étaient d'incroyables gamins.

-T'as décidé qu… QUOI ?

-Avec Onigumo on jette tous les boulets et tous les canons et on bousille les navires. Mais t'inquiètes on fait ça en secret. On espère que comme ça le Buster Call ne pourra finalement partir que demain matin le temps de recharger les bateaux et que la traversée sera ralentit sans pour autant mettre en danger l'équipage. Le Buster Call ne pourra être activé que demain à midi au plus tôt ou bien demain soir tout dépendra des courants marins. Mais c'est Tsuru qui a été choisie pour diriger toute la flotte

-Tsuru ? Mais elle est que colonel !

-Oui mais elle est intelligente. Et comme elle est ami avec Sengoku et Garp je crois que Kazuaki veut la torturer mentalement…

-Mais… Peut être qu'elle fera en sorte de ralentir la flotte ? Alors on devrait s'en sortir…

-Si elle le fait trop visiblement Kazuaki la tuera

-Elle est intelligente !

L'enfant soupira. Tout cela était bien trop compliqué. Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop de risque

-Hé bah en tout cas c'est vachement stupide ce que vous faîtes. C'est trop risqué !

-Oui mais on se fera pas prendre, on est beaucoup trop fort pour se faire prendre. Je te rappelle mon super réseau d'espionnage ? Tout ce passe bien pour l'instant. Tu sais ce qui serait vraiment stupide dans ce que je fait ?

-Je t'écoutes…

-Ce qui serais vraiment stupide c'est que les personnes pour qui je risque ma vie meurent. Alors là oui ce serait con ! Si vous ne revenez pas à Marinford vous quatre alors j'aurais risqué ma vie et celle d'Onigumo inutilement ! Et si tu ne reviens pas dans six mois alors là aussi ça aurait été inutile !

-Momonga…

-Écoutes moi bien Borsalino : je risque pas ma vie pour rien ! T'as pas intérêt à mourir ! Je te l'interdit !

Sur ces mots l'enfant à la crête raccrocha sans prévenir. Le petit Borsalino se contenta de soupirer. Il voulut s'allonger mais il se rappela qu'il était sur un bureau. Il décida de s'installer sur le fauteuil où était assis Sengoku. Il s'essaya sur l'espace laissé entre ces jambes et se blottit confortablement contre lui :

-C'est compliqué les aventures hein ?

-En tout cas tout devrais finalement bien se passé, lui répondit le Bouddha, par contre y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Toi et tes deux copains vous êtes bien stupides. Ce que vous faîtes est stupide peu importe si ça marche ou pas

-Ah oui ?

-Bien sûr ! Et d'ailleurs l'autre gamin avait raison. Que ce soit Sengoku ou Garp ils préféreraient largement mourir que de vivre sur le sacrifice d'un gosse !

Sengoku se leva laissant le grand fauteuil pour le si petit enfant. Il commença les quatre cents pas dans la salle. Il devait se calmer sinon il risquait de trop en dire.

-Qu'est ce que je devrais faire d'après toi ? Tu ne sais pas que genre d'homme est Kazuaki

Oh que si il le savait et il avait bien l'intention de répliquer mais Tsuru l'arrêta

-Tu devrais aller retrouver ton copain. On mange à 21h alors pas de bêtises jusque là, dit tranquillement Tsuru

L'enfant commença à partir mais il s'arrêta devant Sengoku. Il le regarda plusieurs secondes sans rien dire et finalement il fit un câlin à sa jambe

-Je suis heureux… T'es le chef de cet endroit et t'as pas l'air comme Kazuaki !

Toujours accroché à sa jambe il leva la tête et lui sourit

-Merci beaucoup !

Sengoku ne réagit pas et l'enfant partit. Une fois la porte fermé Kizaru voulut lui aussi partir le plus rapidement possible mais Garp l'attrapa par l'épaule avant qu'il ne puisse toucher la poignée de la porte

-Toi tu t'arrêtes. On va parler

-Oooh…

Il se retourna et vit les trois hommes devant lui, visiblement déterminé à ce qu'il parle

-Me comparer à Kazuaki ? Sérieusement ?

-Six mois à Impel Down et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

-En quoi c'est important le mot que j'utilise pour t'appeler ? C'est tout ce qui a changé et t'en a conclut que je te détestait ?

Borsalino mit fin à ce flot de reproches et questionnement

-Stop. C'était il y a cinquante ans.

Il s'apprêta de nouveau à partir, à fuir mais cette fois ci Garp fut beaucoup plus violent. Il le plaqua contre la porte en le tenant par les épaules. Il approcha son visage du sien. Kizaru ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, il faisait des vas et viens entre ces deux pupilles jusqu'à que ces yeux glissent sur sa cicatrice. Il baissa les yeux

-Hé ! Borsalino !

Garp qui avait cette fois ci bien vu pourquoi il avait baissé les yeux lui fit relever sa tête de force et s'approcha davantage de son visage. Il voulait que leurs deux regards s'affrontent. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Borsalino.

Et il n'y vu que la culpabilité. De la souffrance. Borsalino n'arrivait pas à tenir son regard. On pourrait penser que leurs deux visages si proches le mettait mal à l'aise et que son regard ne tenait pas mais aucun de ces deux personnages ne connaissent la signification du mot gêne. Non, si Borsalino n'y arrivait pas c'est juste que sa cicatrice était trop proches et parfaitement visibles. Cette courbe noir. Il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il la détestait. Elle lui a fait perdre son héros.

-Borsalino…

Garp commençait juste à réaliser. Il avait beau chercher il n'y avait vraiment qu'un sentiment de culpabilité dans le regard de l'amiral jaune.

-Alors c'est vrai espèce d'imbécile ? Tu penses que je t'en veux ?

-Qu-Quoi ?

La surprise se lisait clairement sur son visage. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Garp resserra sa poigne sur ces épaules

-JE T'EN AI JAMAIS VOULU ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI CON T'ES IRRATTRAPABLE

Il était à deux doigts de lui en foutre une mais il se retenait

-Pour… De… Pour de vrai ?

Il ne pu finalement se retenir une seconde de plus

-Jamais une seule seconde de ma vie je t'en ai voulu Borsalino ! C'est moi qui me suis interposé ! C'est moi qui ai agit en mon âme et conscience. Comment j'aurais pu t'en vouloir ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?

L'amiral, désormais à terre suite au coup de poing qu'il venait de recevoir sur son crâne, commençait juste à réaliser ce qu'il disait

-V-V-Vrai…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux

-Vraiment ?

Il laissa tout éclater. Il pleura au sol à chaudes larmes. Alors il ne lui en a jamais voulu ? Il l'aimait toujours même après ça ? Il l'a jamais détesté ? Comment avait-il pu penser le contraire pendant cinq putains de décennies ?

Ne sachant quoi faire Garp se contenta de le frapper à nouveau, l'envoyant cette fois ci valser à l'autre bout de la salle. Il était réellement énervé. Surtout qu'il savait pertinemment comment aller se passer la suite une fois qu'ils reviendraient dans leur époque. Borsalino se mettra à l'éviter, à ne plus lui parler jusqu'à ne plus le regarder. Comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais connu alors qu'avant ils avaient une véritable relation père-fils. Tout ça parce que les choses n'avaient pas été dîtes clairement ? Garp détruit un mur sur son chemin. Il alla au bâtiment d'entraînement réservé aux hauts gradés, celui qui n'avait pas été détruit. Il avait besoin de se défouler.

Tsuru décida de le suivre de loin. Elle savait qu'elle devait le laisser se défouler mais elle devait être là pour lui une fois que ce sera passé. Lui parler, lui dire que ce qui est fait est fait et qu'ils ne pourront jamais rattrapé le temps perdu. Et surtout qu'il garde bien en mémoire qu'il ne devait pas essayer de modifier les différentes temporalités. Qu'il ne devait pas parler au Borsalino du passé. Tsuru soupira en pensant à tout ce qu'elle devait lui dire. C'était difficile d'être la seule personne sage parmi un tas d'abrutis.

Borsalino s'était redressé contre le mur. Des larmes coulaient encore silencieusement. Sakazuki s'assit à ses côtés

-Deuxième fois que je te vois pleurer autant… Content que cette fois ci ce soit des larmes de joie

Borsalino rigola. Des larmes de joies ? Oui, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Celui où il avait obtenu le pardon de celui qu'il aimait tant. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et de l'admirer. De loin, de très loin. Mais malgré la distance qu'il s'était lui même imposé, l'amour et l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour Garp n'avait jamais cessé d'augmenter. Il avait d'ailleurs détestait le moment où il avait obtenu le surnom de « Héros ». Non, ce n'était pas « Garp le Héros ». C'était son héros rien qu'à lui, les autres n'avaient pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça.

-En même temps j'ai jamais été une pleureuse comme toi !

Sakazuki aussi en rigola. C'est vrai qu'il pleurait énormément quand il été enfant. Paradoxalement si il avait été sélectionné pour bénéficier de l'enseignement de Marinford c'est justement parce que durant le massacre il avait été le seul de tous les gamins à ne pas verser la moindre larme. Il n'avait que trois ans mais il n'avait pas pleurer. Et à cause de ça il avait été sélectionné. C'est certainement la raison pour laquelle il pleurait autant une fois qu'il avait compris ce qui l'attendait, peut être parce qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir versé de larmes ce jour là. Ça l'aurait préserver de cet enfer qu'il a vécu.

Il secoua la tête pour balayer ces mauvais souvenirs. Et après nous il avait mené une belle vie pour l'instant non ? Il a toujours au au moins un fidèle ami à ses côtés qui lui a facilité la tâche. Ça ne vaut pas mieux que la mort ?

-La première fois c'était quand ton père est mort. Et la deuxième… On peut dire que tu viens de retrouver ton père ou pas ?

-Oh. Aucune idée. Retrouver ? Je sais pas. En fait… Je l'ai jamais perdu. Il a toujours été là. À chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin de lui il a toujours été présent. Peu importe la situation… Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un père. Je l'ai toujours aimé comme un père… Toujours admiré.

-C'est vrai.

Ils restèrent un moment. Silencieux. Sengoku avait quitté la salle depuis un bon moment. Quand ils avaient commencé à évoquer leurs souvenirs, il avait préféré les laisser seuls. Ça ne le concernait pas.

-Je suis content…

Kizaru bailla de nouveau. Cette journée était vraiment fatigante.

…

-Bon d'coup on fait quoi nous ? Z'mennuie ! toujours dans le jardin et fraîchement réveillé l'enfant s'étira

-Bah on peut… Faire des bêtises !

Ils échangèrent un sourire malicieux. Ce genre de sourire très très complice. Un beau sourire diabolique sur le visage d'ange. Oh oui. Il avait du temps à perdre jusqu'au dîner et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'ennuyer !

….

Et voilààààà ! La fic touche à sa fin… Je pense que je vais rajouter un chapitre et deux chapitres bonus.

À bientôt !

Review siouplaît ? :3


	9. Je suis fier de vous mes garçons !

Coucouu !

Voilà le dernier chapitre (normalement) mais y'a deux moments en particulier que je voulais approfondir mais que j'ai pas pu alors je pense faire deux chapitres bonus mais on verra ça !

Sur ce bonne lecture (roh je suis triste, c'est la dernière fois que je dis ça) !

…

Chapitre 9 : Je suis fier de vous mes garçons !

22h. Sengoku n'en pouvait plus. Il était torse nu à courir dans tout le village en hurlant aux passants d'attraper les fugitifs. Toute une troupe suivait leur amiral en chef en essayant de les bloquer mais un gamin qui se déplace à la vitesse de la lumière et l'autre très très agile qui n'hésite d'ailleurs pas à envoyer des poings de magma c'est difficile à attraper

-MAIS FAITES UN EFFORT BORDEL ATTRAPER LES MOI MORTS OU VIFS

-Vous… Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'exagérez pas chef ?

-T'peux touzours courir !

Et c'est ce que faisait Sengoku. Il courait, il sautait, il escaladait, il grimpait et il sautais encore et encore. Mais rien n'y fait.

-Gwahahaha qu'est ce qui se passe Sengoku ? Tu fait un footing de nuit ?

-EST CE QUE J'AI L'AIR DE FAIRE UN FOOTING ?

-Hm ? Bah je sais pas t'es torse nu et trempé de sueur. Ça ressemble à un footing non ? Gwahaha, le vieil homme éclata de rire sans réellement savoir pourquoi

Sengoku sentit l'enfant au magma grâce à son haki

-JE VAIS T'AVOIR

Il repartit à la poursuite de sa proie.

…

-Bon aller… Avec Sakazuki on s'est déjà excusé. Est ce que tu peux nous enlever les menottes maintenant ?

-Non !

-Chef ! Je viens au rapport.

-Je vous écoute

-Alors pour commencer ils ont échangé le linge sale et les ordures. C'est à dire que le linge se trouve dans les poubelles et ont étaient incinéré alors que nous avons nettoyer des ordures dans les machines à laver… Elles seront indisponible un bon moment et c'est finalement à peu près huit cent uniformes qui ont étaient incinéré alors qu'ils étaient juste sales

Sengoku jeta un regard noir aux enfant menottés. Sakazuki ne se gêna pas pour lui tirer la langue

-Ensuite ils ont échangé les dentifrices et les tubes de mayonnaise… Ça pose un problème d'hygiène important… Et puisqu'on parle de nourriture ils ont trouvés la réserve et l'ont vidés. On sera à court de nourriture toute la semaine, les cafétérias comme les restaurants…

Sengoku grogna de rage sous les rires du petit Borsalino, content de s'être remplis l'estomac même si il savait qu'il aurait sûrement très mal après mais il n'en avait que faire

-Puis bon ils ont fait des dessins dans à peu près tous les murs de la ville et du bâtiments principal… Le plus grave est quand même le fait qu'ils ont réussi à repeindre en rose fluo tout votre bureau

Sengoku recracha son café

-Tout mon quoi ?

-T'aimes pas l'rose ?

-Il y a aussi… Enfin…

Le soldat hésitait énormément. Il avait moyennement l'envie de se faire tuer

-Ils ont aussi…

Les deux enfants n'en pouvaient plus de rigoler et Sengoku n'arrivait plus à attendre

-QUOI BON SANG ?

-Ils ont mis du colorant sur tous vos habits… Tout vos uniformes sont devenus roses… Tous.

Le soldat se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Il allait mourir, son heure était arrivé et c'était ce soir. Si il rigolait l'amiral n'en ferait qu'une bouché mais bordel que c'était marrant

-Grr… Vous deux

-Attend m'sieur ! T'as pas vu l'meilleur !

-Bêêêêh !

Sengoku se retourna pour voir sa chèvre qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Il préférait s'en séparer lors des réunions importantes par peur qu'elle mange un papier important. Cependant il eu du mal à la reconnaître

-M-Ma chèvre… Si blanche… Si pur…

Son pelage était désormais d'un rose si brillant que même Borsalino sentait ces yeux picotaient en la regardant. Le petit Sakazuki continuait de rire aux éclats. C'est lui qui avait eu cette idée. C'était un génie. Un génie du mal !

…

La nuit avait été longue pour Sengoku. Il avait du s'occuper seul de ces deux monstres. Il soupira en les regardant dormir à ses côtés. Ils sont adorable quand ils dorment. Demain ils partiront, Sengoku ressentit un certain nœud dans l'estomac à cette pensée. Il sourit :

-Je me suis attaché à eux finalement… Mes fils.

Il eu une pensée pour Corazon. Sengoku ne dormit pas de toute la nuit comme c'est souvent le cas quand son cerveau se met à le torturer avec son passé.

…

-Alors c'bon ? On part ?

-Eh oui

-Z'veux rester avec toi m'sieur casquette trop cool !

Sengoku le prit dans ces bras une dernière fois alors que le jeune Garp de vingt sept ans se mit à rire :

-Gwahaha non gamin tu restes avec moi ! Je ferais de toi le plus fort des amiraux tu verras !

-Alala, vous avez échouer Garp. Il y a moi, glissa discrètement Aokiji à son ancien maître

-Oh…, Kizaru gloussa doucement de cette remarque provocatrice

-Tu veux voir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort le glaçon ?

-Quand tu veux Kakainu

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Gwahahahaha

Derrière Sengoku, plusieurs hauts gradés étaient venus sur le port pour assister au départ des voyageurs dans le temps. Il était tôt, ils partiront maintenant et ils arriveront au mieux vers midi au pire dans plusieurs jours, tout dépendra des courants marins. Mais a priori tout devrait aller bien étant donné que le Buster Call ne détruira l'île que dans la nuit d'après les rapports trouvé à Mariejoie. Et d'après ces mêmes rapports, Tsuru les fera monter avant d'utiliser le Buster Call donc la traversée ne mettra pas longtemps.

-Tout est prêt les garçons. Montez sur le navire.

Les adieux de Sakazuki se firent tout en larme, il ne voulait décidément pas lâcher Sengoku

-Promis z'toublierais pas ! dit il en larmes, promesse qu'il tiendra

Finalement c'est Garp qui le frappa et l'envoya sur le navire d'un coup de poing en pleine face sous les cris de son collègue colonal. Borsalino regarda son ami voler et se retourna vers les hauts gradés. Il marcha en direction d'Aokiji et lui tendit sa petite main encore couverte de bandage

-Uh ?

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Euh ? Je m'appelle… Hm. Je sais plus

L'enfant rigola avant d'attraper son index et de le serrer dans sa maintenant

-Quoi qu'il en soit je voulais m'excuser pour le combat qu'on pourra pas finir

-Ah tu voulais qu'on le finisse ?

-Oui mais je vais partir…

-Bah c'est pas impossible tu sais…

Il lança un regard plein de provocation à l'amiral jaune assit à ses côtés qui n'y répondit que par son éternel sourire d'imbécile heureux. L'enfant ne comprit pas, il se contenta de répéter ces excuses suivit d'une courbette de politesse.

Il commença à partir avant de s'arrêter devant Sengoku.

-Merci pour tout !

Il fit un salut militaire et partit sans un mot.

-Quel gosse, soupira le jeune Sengoku

Il fit aussi un salut militaire en remerciant son alter-égo. Il sourit à Tsuru juste derrière lui :

-Prend soin de toi !

-Disparaît, siffla-t-elle le regard détourné

Il rigola avant d'obéir. Il ne resta que le Garp âgé de vingt sept ans.

-Qu'attend tu pour partir ? demanda Sengoku surprit de le voir rester devant lui sans rien dire

-Je suis content que tu soit devenu amiral en chef ! Content de voir que t'es finalement pas comme Kazuaki

Sengoku écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait reconnu ? Il fronça les sourcils quand il eu finalement assimilé la dernière phrase :

-Qu'est ce qui vous faisait croire que j'étais comme Kazuaki ? Je déteste cet homme autant que vous et que n'importe qui à Marinford !

-Gwahahaha

Il se contenta de rigoler et se retourna vers Tsuru

-Gwahahaha j'espère que t'es devenu moins tête en l'air avec le temps Tsuru !

-Toi… DISPARAIT !

-Gwahahaha !

Il rigola à gorge déployé et courut vers Momonga et Onigumo, discrètement debout contre un mur

-Et toi Momonga t'as intérêt à être devenu plus poli !

-Je…, il fût trop surprit pour dire quoi que ce soit

-Content de voir que t'es toujours si peu bavard Onigumo gwahahaha

-Hein ? lui non plus ne sût quoi dire

Il prit finalement la direction de son petit duo préféré. Ces deux petits garçons, les deux qu'il avaient élevés. Il apparut devant Sakazuki et frappa son crâne de toute sa force de colonel. L'amiral tomba au sol, il n'avait même pas vu le coup venir. Il aurait sans doute pu le tuer maintenant qu'il était amiral mais il ne pensa même pas à répliquer, il aimait cet homme.

-Ça va pas ? hurla-t-il en se massant l'immense bosse rose apparut sur son crâne

-Gwahahahaha ! C'est bien que tu sois plus une pleureuse Sakazuki

Le colonel pleurait des torrents de larmes en rigolant. Toute la troupe de hauts gradés l'avait rejoint dans son fou rire

-Qui aurait cru qu'une pleureuse comme toi deviendrait amiral Saka ? Remercie moi, c'est totalement grâce à moi !

-Ça ne l'est pas !

Garp continue de rire avant s'arrêter et de regarder l'amiral vêtu de jaune. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, plusieurs secondes. Finalement Garp lui sourit de toutes ces dents :

-Est ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te dire quoi que ce soit ?

Il ébouriffa ces cheveux courts

-Tu sais déjà tout mon bonhomme !

Kizaru, un grand sourire sur son visage, rougit en se recoiffant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin.

-Eh oh Garp tu viens ou on part sans toi ?

Il se retourna et se mit à marcher vers le bateau

-Momonga ! Onigumo ! Borsy ! Et même toi Sakazuki !

Il faisait de grand signes d'adieu avec ses bras tout en criant :

-Je suis fier de vous mes garçons !

Sur leur quatre visage un grand sourire apparut. Sakazuki le cacha en baissant davantage sa casquette sur son visage. Momonga détourna le visage et Onigumo baissa la tête. Seul Borsalino bomba le torse, fier d'entendre ces paroles. Fier. Fier de l'avoir rendu fier. Tellement, tellement fier.

-Hé ! Mon moi du futur !

Garp qui mangeait ces biscuits fut surpris d'entendre son lui plus jeune lui parler. Alors en fait il avait reconnu tout le monde ? C'était fort !

-Ils sont devenus des hommes, ils sont devenus des adultes et ils sont certainement fort, très fort. Mais n'oublie pas qu'ils restent nos gamins pour toujours ! Continue à prendre soins de nos garçons d'accord ?

-Alala c'est trop mignon, rigola Aokiji

-Gwahahaha ! T'inquiètes pas pour ça mon pote, hurla le vice amiral les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres

Finalement le jeune Garp partit en continuant ses grands signes de la main. La scène avait été émouvante. Kizaru essuya les quelques larmes qui décoraient ces yeux. Sengoku fit de même. Après que le bâteau ne fut plus en vue, chacun partit petit à petit. Seul Borsalino et Sakazuki n'avait pas bougé

-Sakazuki ?

-Quoi ? le sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté ces lèvres et il continuait de regarder l'horizon où se trouvait le bateau il y a quelques minutes

-Tu te souviens de notre toute première promesse ? « Entre toi et le monde, moi, c'est toi que je choisi » ?

-Oui je m'en souviens… On était sur le même bateau qui nous emmenait à Marineford bien qu'on ne faisait pas parti de la même sélection. Je sais plus quelle connerie t'avais fait… Mais ça avait beaucoup énervé Kazuaki et il m'avait demandé de balancer qui avait fait ça. J'ai accusé les soldats pour te protéger. Résultat il les a tous tué et toi t'as survécu

-Puis je t'avais demandé pourquoi t'avais fait ça alors qu'on se connaissait même pas

-Et je t'avais répondu cette phrase

-Alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas…

-C'est vrai…

-Puis quelques jours après on s'est promis de toujours faire ce choix, dans le cimetière des bateaux

-Et on a tenu parole !

-N'est ce pas ?

Leurs rires clôtura cette scène. Ils se levèrent et décidèrent de prendre du repos dans le jardin qu'avait privatisé l'amiral fan de jardinage. Ils furent surpris d'y voir Aokiji tranquillement allongé son cache œil posé sur ces deux yeux

-Alala. Je t'attendais Borsalino. On le continue ce combat ou quoi ?

-Oh… Tu y tiens vraiment ?

-Pas dans mon jardin !

…

FIN

…..

Merci à tous et à toutes qui auront lu cette fanfiction en entier ! J'ai l'intention de rajouter un chapitre bonus d'une scène que je voulais faire mais comme elle avait trop peu d'intérêt et qu'elle prenait beaucoup de place j'ai pas vraiment pu la mettre. J'ai conscience que j'y suis allé rapidement sur la fin mais je voulais vraiment faire une fanfiction qui approfondissait la relation Borsy/Saka.

Dans le manga on sait qu'ils sont plutôt ami, ils jouent souvent aux échecs entre eux d'après Oda (qui est quand même une valeur sûre je crois xD) mais on n'en sait pas vraiment plus. Puis je voulais aussi créer un lien entre Garp et eux deux. Je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup de respect pour Garp (quand Barbe Blanche dit que Garp est un vieux de l'ancien temps Akainu le défend et attaque Barbe Blanche + dans le film Z Kizaru précise que c'est dommage de tuer Luffy parce que Garp sera triste) alors j'ai voulu créer une relation paternel. J'aimais bien l'idée. Par contre comme Sengoku est beaucoup plus autoritaire je le vois plus comme une sorte d'ange gardien, celui qui les protège mais uniquement de loin.

Pour le Berseck c'est pas moi qui ai pensé à ce fruit du démon, je l'ai vu dans une vidéo YouTube alors je l'ai repris, j'aimais bien l'idée. J'ai mis que c'était une légende de North Blue mais en réalité c'est une légende des pays d'Europe du Nord. **[** **L]** On sait que l'équipage Des Rocks a vraiment existé. On sait que c'est Garp qui a tué leur capitaine et que dans leur équipage il y avait Big Mom et Kaidou. Pour le reste j'ai inventé. **[ L]**

Bon, Borsalino est mon personnage préféré mais je l'ai un peu beaucoup fait souffrir dans cette fic xD mais si j'ai fait ça c'est pour qu'il n'en soit que plus heureux à l'arrivé ! Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort pas vrai ? J'aime bien me dire que Kizaru est le plus fort des amiraux et qu'il nous cache un pouvoir incroyable. Est ce que vous connaissez la théorie comme quoi Kizaru et Vegapunk serait le même personne ? J'adore cette théorie ! Elle est très connu dans le One Piece anglophone mais moins dans la communauté francophone. J'ai envie de faire un petit OS sur cette idée mais je sais pas du tout comment la mettre en place !

Enfin enfin enfin bref !

Merci à tous d'avoir lu et encore plus merci à tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews et même à ceux qui en ont pas mis je vous aime quand même !

J'ai l'intention de revenir avec une fanfiction beaucoup plus longue qui sera inspiré d'une de mes fanfiction préférés que l'auteure n'a malheureusement jamais fini… Vous connaissez la fanfiction « Justice Absolu » ? Avec Hana ? C'est ma préféré et j'ai envie d'écrire une histoire à partir de celle là ! Voilà pour le petit teasing !

À la prochaine et encore une fois milles merci !

XXX


End file.
